Sibling Hatred
by FAYZlover101
Summary: AU where Caine has a sister! They may look nothing alike but she's just as manipulative and deceitful as her older brother
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me a while ago and I couldn't wait to start it. In this story Caine is adopted when he's three months old. Please R & R to let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

William Soren opened his front door. "Liz! I'm home!" He called out, with no reply from his wife.

"Oh, Mr Soren," the maid Carla said as she came from the living room, "Mrs Soren is out."

Mr Soren frowned, his wife hadn't told him she was going out. In fact, he was only home early because she had asked him to. She had said they needed some family time. "Did she say where she was going?"

Carla shook her head. Both of them then turned around when they heard a high-pitched squeal.

Mr Soren smiled to himself, "I guess she didn't take Caine with her."

"No," Carla replied, "Mrs Soren asked me to look after him."

"Well, I will happily relieve you of your post," Mr Soren said as he walked to the living room.

Carla stood there for a minute, puzzled. She had worked for the Sorens for a few months yet she doubted that she would ever get Mr Soren's jokes.

Caine was in the living room, sitting in his playpen. He was bashing his building blocks about and had a smile so big that it made Mr Soren smile too. He lifted his son out of the playpen and sat down on the floor with Caine. Mr Soren knew that Caine would grow up being spoilt. He knew it from the day the Sorens made Caine theirs. But after eight years of hardship of not being able to have their own child, finally having a child made them feel complete. Caine had been their son for six months now and Mr Soren could easily say that it was the happiest time of his life, despite sleep-deprivation and being thrown up on.

Mr Soren set Caine in his lap and grabbed a book to read to him. Caine struggled; he was nine months and had just mastered crawling. There had been an incident where Caine had gotten halfway up the stairs and Mrs Soren had almost had a nervous breakdown at the prospect of her dear son being harmed. Worst of all was that it had happened on Mr Soren's watch and he had gotten an ultrasonic earful from his wife. Since then the house had been made completely baby-safe, and also William-Soren-safe. It had taken a full week for him just to figure out how to open the fridge door.

The sound of the front door closing turned Mr Soren's attention away from the book. Mrs Soren walked in, a little shaky. She smiled when she saw her husband and son. "There are my two favourite men!" She crouched down beside Mr Soren and gazed into Caine's deep brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mr Soren inquired.

"Um…well, I'm not sure."

Mr Soren looked at her. She had been acting strange for the past few weeks, but he had guessed it was some woman thing, so hadn't dared to ask, in case he got the details. "Where were you?" He asked as he let Caine crawl over to his mother.

"The doctor's." Mrs Soren said far too nonchalant for a hypochondriac.

"What's wrong?" Mr Soren was worried and looked at his wife.

She put a reassuring hand to his face. "Nothing's wrong. I'm pregnant!"

Mr Soren's eyes widened, he was speechless. "But," he stammered, "The doctor said… he said you couldn't."

"I know," Mrs Soren said slowly as he she wiped away a tear of joy. "But he was wrong; I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." They both stood up to hug each other, standing like that for a long time. When they let go they looked down at Caine. "But remember, Caine will be our child just as much as this new baby. We will love them each no more or less than the other, agreed?"

"Of course," Mr Soren said as he lifted up Caine. "You're going to be a big brother, how do you like that?" Caine made no response other than to suck his thumb. His parents hugged each other again, including Caine in their hug.

6 Months later

Carla pushed Caine in his pushchair towards the information desk. The sound of crying babies filled the ward. She asked the nurse on duty where Mrs Soren was and followed her directions. Outside Mrs Soren's room was Mr Soren, looking exhausted. He smiled when he saw Caine and bent down to pick him up. "Alright, son. Time to meet your little sister." He turned towards Carla. "Mine and Liz's parents will be coming soon, so could you go and sit near the desk to tell them where Liz is?"

Carla nodded and walked back, because apparently she had nothing better to do than to sit about waiting to act like a tour guide.

Mr Soren looked around and made sure there was no one in earshot. He gently turned Caine's head so that he could look him in the eye. "Okay, buddy," he whispered. "I know we were rooting for a boy. Someone for you to play catch with and wrestle with. I was the same when your Auntie Jill was born. I really wanted a brother but I got a sister. Don't worry though, sisters aren't too bad." He smiled and rubbed Caine's cheek. "In fact Auntie Jill was pretty good at tossing a ball about. And even though she was three years younger, a few times she did do some serious damage when we wrestled. The trouble is that girls don't get the 'Never Below The Belt' rule." Mr Soren chuckled. He may as well have been talking to wall for all the response Caine gave him.

"Come on then, let's go in," Mr Soren said as he opened the door. His wife was in bed gazing down at their daughter, who was the strikingly like her, with tuffs of blonde hair and big blue eyes that were heavy. She looked up and smiled at Caine and Mr Soren. "How do you feel, honey?" Mr Soren asked.

"Dreadful, but it was worth it. Here, set Caine down beside me so we can introduce them to each other."

Mr Soren obeyed and then sat down on the chair beside the bed. Caine looked between his mum, dad and a few times at the strange new person who was also being held by her mother.

"So, Caine," Mrs Soren's voice was full of exhaustion as she held her daughter towards Caine. "Meet Emmeline Rebecca Soren. But we'll just call her Emmy. She's your little sister and you're a big brother now. Can you say Emmy?"

Mrs Soren repeated saying it until Caine finally squealed "M-ee!" Caine then began gently prodding Emmy's hand and stared at her as she yawned.

He kept poking at her blanket and arms, each time with slightly more force. Mrs Soren smiled over at her husband.

"See, I told you that they would be the best of friends," Mr Soren said as he held out his hand to his wife. She took it and gazed into his eyes, only turning away when Emmy started to cry. Caine's pokes had turned into a slap at Emmy's head.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Mrs Soren tried to soothe Emmy by rocking her back and forth.

Mr Soren lifted Caine off the bed and onto his knee. "You have to be gentle with her. She's only little."

Caine reached towards his mother and wanted to get back beside her. "Mummy!" Caine whined.

"Don't worry," Mrs Soren looked over at him when Emmy settled. "We love you both the same because you are both ours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to Nobody has nob and outside the crayon box for reviewing.**

"Mum! Dad!" Caine yelled as he entered the house.

"Your parents are out!" Carla called from the kitchen.

"Has there been any calls this afternoon?" Caine asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, are you expecting a call?"

Caine had to think of a response, there was no reason why he would get a call from anyone on the landline. "Dad's expecting a call from some guy and he wants me to answer it, that's all." With that Caine turned and went up to his bedroom to escape any further questions. Before he even entered his room he realised there was someone in it, and he knew who. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at his sister, who was rummaging through his belongings.

"I'm going to Rachel's house tomorrow night for a sleepover and I said that I would bring 'The Simpsons Movie'." Emmy replied and then returned to looking through Caine's books on his desk. Caine went over to her and grabbed her arm away from his stuff.

"I'm sorry, but since when is looking for some stupid DVD a reason to invade my privacy and touch my stuff?"

Emmy sighed in frustration, "It's not downstairs with the other DVDs and it's not in my room, so it must be in your room."

"Well it's not in my room," Caine said.

"Then where is it?" Emmy asked.

"I traded it with some guy at school."

Emmy's eyes widened with anger. "You did what?" she yelled.

"This nerd got the new Call Of Duty from his brother, even though he doesn't own an Xbox. I asked him what he wanted for it and he said 'The Simpsons Movie', so I gave it to him."

"Why would you do that? It was MY DVD!" Emmy screamed at him.

"Actually," Caine said in a calm voice, "it was OUR DVD."

"Whatever, you still didn't have a right to do that, you jerk," Emmy snapped back at him.

"Yes I did, the DVD may have been both ours, but because I'm older I had the majority share of it and therefore could do what I wanted with it." He smiled down at his sister, who had crossed her arms and her eyes had narrowed at him.

"I'm telling Mum," she threatened.

Caine laugher at her, he had been prepared for this. "You do and I'll tell Mum how you started the food fight at the Church picnic last week." Emmy looked around, trying to think of a way to still win, but she couldn't. She just stamped her foot and screamed, "I hate you!" as she stormed out of Caine's room.

Caine stood there; proud of how he was nearly always able to get the upper hand with Emmy. Yet the sound of the phone ringing reminded him that he still had to be alert. "I'll get it," he called and he went and picked up the phone on the landing.

"Hello, this is Principal Hamilton from Reagan Middle School," said the voice on the phone. This was the exact call that Caine had been waiting for. Caine's mouth went dry, he had think of are reply. "Hello, is anyone there?" Principal Hamilton asked.

"What do you want?" Caine said in his deepest and most gravely voice.

"I'm calling to talk to you about your son, Caine Soren?"

"Who?" Caine replied.

"I'm sorry, but this is the Sorens' house, isn't it?" Principal Hamilton asked.

"No, I've never heard of those people, you idiot," Caine enjoyed the opportunity to insult his principal.

"Oh, right then," Principal Hamilton obviously wasn't sure what to do. "Sorry for disturbing you. Thank you, goodbye." Caine breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Principal Hamilton hang up.

"What was that?" Caine heard from the phone. It took him a while to realise who it was: Emmy.

"Emmy, what are you doing?"

"I heard how eager you were to answer the phone and I wondered why. So I picked up the kitchen phone. Now, I'm wondering why your principal rang and you put on a weird voice." Caine had thought up a great plan, that was about to be ruined by his sister.

"If you dare tell Mum or Dad about this, I'll- " Caine started to threaten her, but she interrupted him.

"You'll what? Tell them about the food fight? As if they'd care about that compared to you doing something so bad that your principal is calling, and that you tried to hide it from them." Caine sighed, it was going to be hard to get out of this one.

"How do you know he was calling to talk about something bad?" Caine said, trying to be clever. "He was calling to tell Mum and Dad about something great I did. I picked up the phone, not knowing it was him, and decide to mess with the guy. That's all."

Sadly, Emmy had an answer for that. "Why on earth would you, Caine Soren, try and stop another person telling someone else how great you are? Has your ego finally reached maximum capacity?"

"Okay," Caine sighed, "how much will your silence cost?"

"Um... let me think," Emmy paused. "One 'The Simpsons Movie' DVD."

"You know I don't have it, you idiot," Caine said. "You know that I don't have to _buy_ your silence. Tell Mum and Dad and I will give you the worst Chinese burns ever!"

Emmy laughed down the phone, "You're stupid, but not stupid enough to do anything like that when Mum and Dad are angry with you. So enjoy being grounded right when summer starts!" Caine heard Emmy slam down the phone, and he did the same. "Emmy!" he yelled as he stormed down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, in walked his parents. "Hi, son," Mr Soren said as he set down the shopping bags he was carrying. "Your Mum and I were shopping, thanks to her giving all my vacation clothes to the charity shop."

"Those clothes were so out-dated, I could not be seen with you in them," Mrs Soren replied.

"We're going to France, who do you know will be there?"

"I don't care, that's not the point."

Their little argument ended when Emmy came from the kitchen. "Hey Princess, how was your day?" Mrs Soren asked. Caine sent her a glare and she gave him one back. "Oh no, have you two fallen out again?" Mr Soren said looking at the pair of them with his arms folded.

"I didn't do anything," Caine said as held his hands up defensively.

"Whatever happened sort it out."

"But Dad, Caine-" Emmy whined but was cut short by her Mum. "We don't want to hear who did what, you are both as bad as each other." With that she and her husband picked up their shopping bags and headed upstairs. Caine looked over at Emmy and showed her his smug grin. All this did was to spur Emmy on.

"Oh, really?" Emmy called after them. "You don't want to hear that Caine's principal rang and Caine put on a fake voice so that the principal thinks it was a wrong number?"

Caine's parents froze, looked at each other and then at him. "Is this true Caine?" his Dad asked.

"No, of course not!" Caine said with a touch of being offended.

"Then why would Emmy say such a thing?" Mrs Soren asked.

"Because, I traded a DVD that you got us for an new game. She's just trying to get revenge."

"Emmy, did you make it up?"

Emmy's mouth fell wide open. "Do you seriously believe him? Yes, he sold a DVD that was just as much mine as it was his. But I did not make up it up!"

"Caine," his Dad said with exasperation, "Tell us the truth, now!" Caine sighed; his Dad wasn't going to be fooled.

"Fine, Emmy's telling the truth." He looked at his parents, both had looks of disappointment.

"Caine go to your room and I'll call your school." Caine obeyed his Dad's orders and threw himself down on top of his bed. He was in real trouble when his parents found out what he had done. Not that he would wilfully admit to it. A few minutes later his Dad roared for him to come downstairs at once. Caine took his time, walking slowly and heavily. Once he entered the living room his father immediately interrogated him.

"Do you want to tell your mother what you did?"

"Well, what I am accused of is not what I did," Caine replied confidently. This made his Dad even angrier.

"Fine, I'll tell her what you are 'accused of'." He even did quotation marks in the air. "He super-glued a boy to his seat!" Mrs Soren's eyes widened to such an extent that it was comical.

"What? Why?" she turned to Caine for an explanation. She was not going to get one.

"I didn't do it!" Caine protested.

"Fine, you can tell Principal Hamilton all about how you are innocent when we see him tomorrow at the school."

"What?" Caine asked.

"Yeah," Mr Soren said, "that's right. He wants to see both your mother and me, to talk not just about this incident but what's been happening the whole year!"

"I'll tell you what's been happening all year. Anything that happens to any little nerd has been blamed on me!" With that Caine stormed up to his bedroom. It wasn't fair, if his parent's understood his point of view they wouldn't even be mad at him.

His History teacher had given the class an assignment to make a presentation in pairs. Like most of his friends, Caine had paired up with a nerd, the sure fire way to get an A+ with no effort. Yet Caine had picked the new kid, a guy called Randy. Randy didn't know the way things worked at the school yet, so when Caine did none of the work, he went straight to the teacher. He had even convinced his friend, who was in the same situation with Caine's friend Ben, to complain to the teacher. This left Caine and Ben working together on starting a whole new project two days before it was due. They did work hard, but only got a B. Ben didn't really care, but Caine did, and he wanted payback.

Caine had told some guys to hold Randy and the rest of the nerds up on their way to English, and the teacher was late as usual. This meant anyone who may have tried to stop him wasn't there. This gave the boy that Caine had convinced to do him a favour time to spread superglue on Randy's chair. Because as if Caine was going to publicly implicate himself. Randy sat down and didn't notice anything. It was only when Randy got up to go to the bathroom and fell over, did he realise it. The whole class laughed hysterically at him, flailing on the ground and freaking out. Yet, afterwards the whole class had to go to the Principal's office and when no one confessed, bags were searched. That's when they found the bottle of superglue in the boy's bag. Now of course he must have blabbed and blamed Caine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much to Nobody has no body for reviewing. Emmy isn't actually in this chapter but after this it's all about her!**

The next morning

"Hello Mr and Mrs Soren, and Caine," Principal Hamilton said Caine's name as if there was a bad taste in his mouth. Caine just stared back at him, showing how Caine wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. "We need to discuss what Caine did yesterday-"

"You mean, what Jamie did yesterday and now he's blaming me for it!" Caine interrupted. His parents looked at him, shocked and annoyed that he wasn't going to keep quiet.

"Why would Jamie have done such a thing to Randy?" Principal Hamilton asked.

"I don't know why people bully. I'm not a psychologist, am I?"

"Also," Mrs Soren added, "why would Caine have down such a thing to Randy?" Caine smiled at his mother, she always came to his defence.

"I hear that Caine and Randy were working on a class project," Principal Hamilton answered, "But Caine wasn't working so Randy told the teacher, resulting in Caine having to find a new partner and actually do some work. I'm sure this would have annoyed Caine."

"Yeah, it annoyed me that I worked hard but Randy lied to the teacher just so he could steal what I had done and join with his friend."

Principal Hamilton waited for a moment to reply and picked up a sheet of paper. "I spoke to Randy and I asked him who he thought could be responsible and he immediately said your name. He said you had told him after the class project incident that you were, and I'm quoting, 'going to make him pay'." Principal set down the sheet that he had read and looked at Caine, "Did you say that?"

Caine gulped. "Yeah, but I didn't mean it. I admit that I don't like the guy and I don't feel bad or anything for him. But I would never do anything like that to anyone."

"You don't feel bad for him?" Principal Hamilton barked. "Randy has been through quite an ordeal. Did you not see what happened?" Principal Hamilton replied. Caine remembered, and he knew that the sweet memory would be with him a long time. Especially the part where Randy wet himself. Sadly the memory caused a smile to creep onto his face, and he did his best to hide it. "See, he's not even sorry," Principal Hamilton pointed out.

"Why should he be?" Mrs Soren asked. "You have a boy who had the bottle of superglue in his bag, which a class full of witnesses says he used. The only reason you think it's Caine's fault is because this boy, who is obviously devoid of morals, is blaming Caine, which you can't prove."

"Liz, calm down," Mr Soren said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No Will, maybe you should actually say something rather than let Caine get into serious trouble for something he did not do."

Mr Soren removed his hand and looked away. "Well, how do we know that he didn't do it? I mean as if he would tell us that he did do it."

Mrs Soren was outraged at this, "If Caine says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it!"

"He also said that that Principal Hamilton didn't call the house." Caine couldn't believe that his dad was willing to sell him out.

"Mrs Soren," Principal Hamilton said, "we believe that it was Caine's ideas because terrible things have happened to others, all who have a reason to be an enemy of your son. Each time we find out who did it and they all say 'Caine Soren told me to do it,' either because it would make them look cool or impressive or whatever. And when we have strong reasons to believe that a student has done something as serious as this, they have to be punished. Regardless of them admitting to it."

Mrs Soren looked defeated. "So you're going to punish him just because you have a hunch that it was his fault?"

"Yes," Principal Hamilton.

"That's not fair!" Caine yelled.

"Be quiet, Caine," his Dad warned.

"How will he be punished?" Mrs Soren asked.

Principal Hamilton paused, "Well, sadly this is not an isolated incident so there will need to be serious repercussions."

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs Soren timidly.

"Well, it's like I said," Principal Hamilton said, "It's not just this one incident. Other things have happened to other children and the blame comes back to Caine each time. And Caine has been punished several times before. As well as this many of the staff find him mainly charming, but if they have to punish him they feel that he completely changes from a model student to a nightmare to teach. That is until they let him do what he wants, then he's back to behaving. This cannot be tolerated. Quite frankly, I have never seen a student so often sent to my office in one year, let alone in their first year at the school."

"So what are you suggesting should happen?" Mr Soren asked.

Principal Hamilton sighed, "We think that suspension is an option-"

"Suspension?!" Mrs Soren cried. "You can't suspend him on the last day of school. Where would be the sense of that?"

"No, we could. We could suspend him the first few days in September. Or…"

"Or what?" Mr Soren asked.

"Or, if in September Caine is no longer a member of this school we couldn't punish him at all, or tarnish his school record with a suspension. Caine is a bright, intelligent boy. Yet his dominant personality has a detrimental effect on his behaviour to an extent where he is too difficult for many of our teachers to handle. This not only hinders his own education, but also the education of others in his class. Perhaps another school would be better at addressing his behavioural issues."

"So let me get this straight," Mr Soren's voice was slow, as he tried to conceal his anger. "You want us to move Caine to another school."

"Yes," was all that Principal Hamilton replied.

...

No one spoke in the car home. Caine tried to make his way up to his room without his parents noticing. "Where do you think you're going?" his Dad asked, "Get in the living room, now!" Caine walked in and sat down on an armchair, and looked from his Mum, who was sitting and wringing her hands together, to his Dad, who was standing staring into the fireplace.

His Dad broke the silence, "You know what this means, don't you?"

Mrs Soren looked up at him, "No, give him another chance."

"Why? How many second chances have we already given him? Each time he does something we threaten, and give him another chance. Sure he behaves for a while, but soon he goes and does something else, and then it starts all over again. No wonder he keeps screwing up when he thinks we'll never actually do what we say. I'm sick of it Liz!" Mr Soren's face had quickly turned red during his rant. "He needs to move school anyway. He's going to Coates Academy!"

"No!" Caine protested. He stood up and stared at his Dad. "You can't send me to Coates!"

"Why?" his Dad asked. "It may be the making of you."

"Or," his Mum piped up, "It may ruin him, having to go to a school filled with horrible people away from his family."

Mr Soren sighed, "Caine go up to your room. Your mother and I need to talk." As Caine left his Dad closed the door behind him. Caine pressed his ear up against the door, to hear their conversation.

"Liz, we need to have a united front on this."

"I know Will, but if we send our son to Coates we are telling the world that we are terrible parents!"

"But Caine is our eldest-"

"So what?" Mrs Soren interrupted.

"So, the first one is always kind of messed up."

Caine couldn't hear a response so he tried to press his ear closer to the door. His Mum finally answered, "But what sort of education will Caine get there?"

"Actually Coates does cater for very smart kids, so Caine will do well."

"Maybe, that's the problem." Mrs Soren suggested.

"What?" her husband asked. "Maybe Caine's been acting out because he's not being challenged at school. He's just too clever."

Mr Soren laughed, "Are you serious, Caine's smart, but not THAT smart. He's no child genius."

"Will!" Mrs Soren sounded offended, "How can you say that?"

"If you think Caine's been acting out because he's too smart, will you agree to send him to Coates?" Caine's heart was in his mouth as he waited for his Mum's response.

"Okay," she said quietly. Caine couldn't believe it: he was being sent to Coates Academy. Yet there was still a way out of it.

...

"Caine! Dinner!" Mrs Soren yelled. He made his way downstairs. After the earlier events tension filled the dining room, with the sound of clinking cutlery replacing the usual conversation. "I wonder how Emmy is getting on at the sleepover?" Neither Caine nor his Dad replied. "What have you been up to this afternoon Caine?"

"I hope not using your phone or laptop or watching the TV," his Dad said.

Caine ignored his Dad and answered his Mum, "I was doing a general knowledge quiz in a magazine but it was totally messed up."

"Why?" his Mum asked.

"The answers were all wrong. Like, the chemical formula for water, obviously W."

"What? It's H2O," his Mum corrected him.

"No it has to be W. Water begins with a W."

"Caine, that's not how the periodic table works." His Mum looked seriously concerned.

Caine shook his head. "Next you'll be saying that we fought the Germans and the Japanese in the Second World War."

Mrs Soren was almost lost for words. "But, we did."

"No we didn't," Caine argued, happy that his Mum was buying it.

"Then who do you think we fought?" she asked.

"Mexico and Canada, of course."

Mrs Soren put her head in her hand. "Why would we fight Mexico and Canada?"

Caine sighed, as if he was exasperated, "Because they were trying to invade America. But then we dropped the Atomic bomb on Canada which made them both back off."

"Caine, do you seriously think that's what happened?" his Mum asked.

"Yeah," Caine answered, "but I'm not great at History, or any subject really. I guess, I should say sorry in advance for my report card. I just hope that Coates isn't full of geniuses because I'm already below average." Mrs Soren threw a terrified glance at her husband, whose face was still expressionless.

"Caine, when I sent you to your room earlier, you didn't hang around to hear your Mum's and mine conversation?" Caine looked down at his food. "Because if you did then you would have heard your Mum saying that she thought you were too smart for your school." Caine stayed silent. "I mean you weren't pretending to be an idiot just so that your Mum wouldn't send you to Coates, were you?" Mr Soren looked towards his wife. "Sorry to tell you Liz, but your son's an utter moron. Although definitely smart enough to go to Coates."

"I agree," Mrs Soren said as she glanced coldly at her son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Nobody has no body for reviewing. LY!**

Caine gazed out the car window on the way home from Coates. His Dad tapped him on the shoulder and Caine turned around, taking his ear buds out. "Your mother and I were pleased with your report."

"Thanks," Caine said, and turned away. His 'report' had consisted of straight A's. He probably could have gotten that if he had put in effort, but why do that when there was a kid who could hack the school system and change all his grades? Caine looked back at his Dad, "Does this mean that I can go to the camp?"

"The deal was that if you worked hard then you could go to this great camp, so, of course." Caine smiled, his plan worked.

"How's Coates?" Mr Soren asked.

"Not too bad," Caine answered.

"Your Mum's going to be glad to have you home."

"Okay," Caine was about to go to back to listen to his music but his Dad gave him a look to say he wanted to talk.

"Do ever miss us?"

Caine shrugged, "It's been two years. I'm used to it."

"Oh," Mr Soren sounded a little hurt at Caine's indifference. Caine decided to throw him a bone.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Good," Mr Soren sounded a bit more upbeat. "Your mother's great and works fine for me."

"What about Emmy?" Caine asked as went back to staring out the window. The conversation was boring.

"Mmm…" his Dad paused. Caine looked back, this might be interesting. "Emmy's still in the Girl Guides."

Caine laughed, "I can't believe she stuck at it."

"Although it's not because of the activities," Mr Soren said.

"Then, why?" Caine inquired.

"Do you remember Melissa Lopez? She has a sister your age, Amanda."

Caine nodded, he remembered Amanda Lopez. She was one of the hottest girls in his grade at his old school. "What about Melissa? She's like sixteen, isn't she?"

Caine's Dad took a deep breath, "Well, despite being three years older than Emmy, the pair are best friends at Girl Guides. And Melissa's the type of girl that I would hate to have as a daughter. She goes to parties. Where there's alcohol."

Caine smirked, "Okay."

His Dad looked at him. "I hope you don't go to parties with alcohol!"

"Of course not," Caine reassured his Dad. "I live at a school, where there's teachers." Mr Soren let out a sigh of relief. There were actually very few adults at the school at night, and most went to their own homes or visited families at weekends. In fact, last night there had been a party to celebrate the start of summer. Caine had been thankful when his Dad hadn't tried to have a conversation at the start of the journey; it helped him to cover up his hangover.

…

"C'mon Emmy!" Melissa was begging her. Emmy didn't know what to say to her. "You have to come. It's the first party of the summer, you have to come!"

Emmy sighed, "My parents would actually kill me if they knew I went to a party."

"So would mine," Melissa agreed, "That's why I'm not going to tell them. Duh!"

"But, it's a high school party," Emmy protested.

"Yeah, but just say you're from out of town. With make-up you could totally pass for fifteen."

"Are you sure?" Emmy asked.

"Of course, you're tall, plus you're kinda above average for thirteen, which helps." Emmy didn't know what she meant, so she followed Melissa's eyes, which were looking at her chest. Emmy felt strangely embarrassed and crossed her arms over her body. Melissa went back to pleading, "No one else can go, they're all out of town. And I can't go by myself. That would be beyond pathetic! Please, Emmy, babe!"

Emmy sighed and she relented. "Yes!" Melissa squealed and hugged Emmy. "Now we just have to figure out how I'll get Amanda to not rat me out."

"Why?" Emmy asked.

"Mum and Dad don't trust me so they're getting Amanda to keep an eye on me when they go out tonight."

The door to the living room opened and Caine walked in. Emmy cast him a dirty look. He had only been home for a day but he was already getting on Emmy's nerves. "Hey," he said as he sat down and reached for the TV remote.

"Melissa and I are talking," Emmy warned.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the volume low."

Emmy said, "Don't you have a TV in your room?"

"Yeah," Caine said as he flicked through the channels. "But that's only connected to my Xbox, not to the satellite."

"I don't care, we were here first," Emmy snapped.

"I was born first," Caine snapped back.

"That doesn't matter!" Emmy yelled.

"Fine," Caine turned off the TV and sat back in his chair. Emmy stared at him. "What?" he asked innocently, "You guys are talking and so am I."

Emmy looked over at Melissa. "Let's go up to my room."

On their way out of the room they were stopped as Caine called "Wait!"

"What?" Erin was getting irritated.

"Did you hear about the party at Callum Anderson's house?" Caine asked them. They immediately looked at him.

"How do you know there's a party?" Emmy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just at his house, hanging out with Ben and all. Callum's let him have some friends over in the basement, so Ben doesn't annoy him and Ben invited me. But probably once Callum's had a few, he won't mind if we join the party."

"You can't go!" Emmy yelled.

"Why?" Caine asked, "Are you going?"

Emmy faltered, "No, don't be ridiculous."

Caine smiled, "Are you going, and worried that I'll see you?"

Emmy rolled her eyes at him, "You can't go because Mum and Dad would kill you. I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"Sure," Caine said, obviously suspicious.

Emmy looked at Melissa, and a light bulb went on in her head. "So how's Amanda?" Emmy asked her.

Melissa looked at her, not understanding. "She's still miserable."

"Why?" Caine asked, although he didn't seem to care.

Emmy looked over at him. "Well, let's just say that her boyfriend got a bit too friendly with some girl and now Amanda's heartbroken. Plus she wants revenge."

Caine looked up, his attention had been captured. "What?"

"She's angry at the guy," Melissa explained, "And she wants to fight fire with fire, if you get what I mean." Melissa's eyes lit up and she looked at Emmy, she got it now. "I bet if you asked her out, she would be so happy. She's always had a crush on you."

"What?" Emmy cried, disgusted.

Caine just had a smug grin, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Melissa nodded.

"You should ask her out," Emmy added, "But do it as soon as possible, because she is insanely hot and she's probably going to get loads of offers from guys."

Melissa passed Caine her mobile, "Here's her number, ask her to the cinema tonight and she will definitely say yes."

Caine hesitated, "I don't know, if I do, it means missing out on drunk high school girls at the party tonight."

Emmy frowned, "That's not a definite. But if you ask Amanda out, there's no doubt that she'll use you to get her revenge. Unless, you're not okay with that?" Caine grabbed Melissa's phone and rapidly dialled Amanda's number into his own mobile. He left the room to make the call.

Emmy looked at Melissa. "Are we bad people for manipulating my brother and using your sister like this?" Emmy asked with a smirk.

Melissa shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Emmy shook her head, "Nope. Though why did you make up that she likes Caine?"

Melissa looked confused, "I didn't. Amanda and all her friends liked Caine when he was in their school. I'd say they probably like him more now that he goes to Coates. I mean, who doesn't like a bad boy?"

"You cannot be serious," Emmy laughed derisively.

"I am," Melissa confirmed, "I'd say if he was a bit older I'd have made out with him by now!" Emmy's eyes widened, mainly in horror.

She turned when she heard Caine coming back in, whistling and jovially flipping his phone in the air. "He shoots and he scores!" Caine even mimed the action of swinging a baseball bat.

Mrs Soren walked in, carrying a tray with a jug of lemonade, three glasses and a plate with cookies. The three teenagers rolled their eyes almost simultaneously. "Mum," Caine said, "Can I go out tonight? I'm going to the cinema with Amanda, Melissa's sister."

"Sure," Mrs Soren answered.

"And can I go bowling tonight?" Emmy asked.

Her Mum looked at her, "Sorry honey, but no."

"What? Why?" Emmy demanded.

"Because I know that Callum Anderson's parents are out of town and I heard all about what happened last time they were." Mrs Soren glared at Melissa, making her shift uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Caine asked.

"He had a huge party and a certain sixteen year old had a little too much to drink and ran down the street naked."

Caine laughed and looked at Melissa, who was throwing a dagger look at Mrs Soren. "I wasn't naked," Melissa hissed, "I had my underwear on."

Emmy looked back at her Mum. "Callum's not having a party. Who would after his parents went crazy at him? Plus even if he were having one, Melissa wouldn't go. She's learnt her lesson."

Mrs Soren looked at her daughter with pity, "I was a teenager once and I know that teenagers lie to their parents in order to do stupid things."

"So you're accusing me of lying?" Emmy yelled.

Her Mum paused, "You're a good girl, but you're affected by some bad influences," she threw Melissa a look, "so you might be persuaded to do things that you don't want to do and you know are wrong."

"But Mum," Emmy reasoned, "I'm going bowling with Joanna and Rachel. Nothing to do with Melissa."

"I'm sure you are," Mrs Soren said, "But if all you're doing is bowling you won't be upset if you stay home with me and your Dad. Would you?" With that Mrs Soren left the room.

"Don't you just hate it went you can't go bowling," Caine piped in, relishing Emmy's disappointment.

Emmy edged closer to Melissa and whispered, "Don't worry I'm going tonight."

…

Emmy had been in her room all afternoon, hatching a plan, which sprung into action just before dinner. She turned on her hairdryer and blew it on high heat into her face. She then used some costume make-up that her Mum had given her a long time ago to give herself a pale and sickly complexion. "Mum," she moaned in her most whiny voice. "Mum. Mum!"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I feel sick," Emmy slowly walked over to the banister and hung over it, appearing exhausted. Mrs Soren came upstairs and felt Emmy's head.

"My, that's quite a temperature you've got. And you look terrible."

"I feel it," Emmy added.

"Dinner's soon, do you think you can eat?"

Emmy shook her head, "The thought of food just makes me want to hurl."

"Okay," Mrs Soren put her arm around Emmy and squeezed. "I think you should get in your pyjamas and go to bed."

"Okay, Mummy," Emmy whimpered.

"Ooh, you poor pet. You must be sick if I'm Mummy." Emmy went back to her room and changed into her pyjamas and got under her covers. As expected, her Mum came in. "Here's a hot water bottle if you want it, and a basin in case, just in case."

"Thanks Mummy," Emmy gave her a weak smile.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" her Mum asked. Emmy nodded and closed her eyes as her Mum kissed her on the head. "Just call if you need me." She turned off the light and closed the door.

Emmy opened her eyes and waited what felt like five minutes before she quietly got out from under the covers. Ever since she had became friends with Melissa, Emmy had feeling that she would need a plan for sneaking out. Melissa was popular, and most importantly she saw Emmy had potential to be the same. Emmy quietly changed into jeans and a t-shirt that were lying on her floor. She got the cushions and some of her stuffed animals that had long been neglected and sat on the chair in her room and arranged them under her duvet. On the pillow she set down an old doll. It was only the head and shoulders of a child-size doll that was built to have its hair styled. It had the same luminous blonde hair as Emmy, which she directed towards the door. Then Emmy placed her iPod in the speaker, and played the recording she had made one night of her sleeping. It was eight hours of heaving breathing with the odd snore.

Emmy had earlier put her outfit and make-up in a rucksack so she could carry it as she opened her window to climb out. The window was right over the terrace and she was able to edge down onto the terrace's roof. She sat down and turned herself over so that she could lower herself to a position where she could hang from the drainpipe. The drop to the ground was less than three feet. It was dinnertime so her family would be in the dining room, on the opposite side of the house. As she walked to the front lawn she saw a stepladder, perfect for her way back to her room. She stole her way to Melissa's house, texting Melissa that she was coming. She knocked on the back door, and a smiling Melissa opened it.

"Hurry, before my sister sees you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much to Nobody has no body for review** **ing, 11nusaybah11 for following and TheNeoGeoWrites for** **favouriting. LY!**

Emmy had to wait up in Melissa's room while Amanda was downstairs. She heard the doorbell and opened the bedroom door slightly. It was Caine picking up Amanda. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked while he stood in the doorway waiting for Amanda to finish getting ready.

"Staying in, watching TV," Melissa lied.

"Better than what Emmy's doing."

"What's she doing?" Melissa asked innocently.

"She's sick," Caine answered. Their small chat ended when Amanda came downstairs.

Melissa closed the door behind Caine and Amanda and ran upstairs to Emmy. They high-fived each other, pleased with themselves. "Now all we have to do is make ourselves gorgeous," Emmy laughed.

They helped each other with their hair and make-up, listening to music. They even danced about when one of their favourite songs came on. Melissa's Mum had left a frozen meal out for her daughters, which Melissa and Emmy had. When they were ready Emmy looked at herself in Melissa's full-length mirror. She was wearing a soft blue dress that went to a few inches above her knee, with white strappy high heels.

"Hold on," Melissa said as they were about to leave, "You're not Emmy Soren, okay? Because everyone in a fifteen-mile radius knows who Caine Soren is, the sixth grader who got sent to Coates. So they would guess that you're his sister, and then someone is bound to know that Caine's only got a younger sister."

"Fine," Emmy agreed, "I'm your cousin."

"Where from?"

Emmy paused, "Los Angeles?"

"Awesome," Melissa nodded.

"Oh," Emmy had remembered something else. She grabbed the contact lenses from her bag and put them on.

"Ready?" Melissa asked. Emmy nodded and they made their way to the party.

The Anderson house was only a block from Melissa's house, which was far enough for Emmy in her heels. The party seemed to be in full swing. On their way in a guy came up to them with two cups. "What's up Melissa?" the guy asked.

"Not much," she smiled, "You?"

The guy shrugged, "Just enjoying the party. Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Emmy."

The guy looked at her.

"That's a cool name," he said.

"It's actually Emma," Emmy said, "Emmy is just a nickname."

"Okay, do you want a drink?" He offered the cups and Melissa immediately took one. Emmy hesitated but she reached for the other cup. The guy turned and walked away.

"Why Emma?" Melissa asked before she took a drink.

"Some people know me here. So if they see a girl who looks like me, with the exact same name, they're going to guess it's me."

"Smart," Melissa agreed. "Are you going to drink that?" Melissa gestured to Emmy's cup.

"What is it?" Emmy asked. Melissa shrugged. Emmy gingerly took a sip. It tasted awful, but she forced herself to drink it. The more she drank the better it tasted.

Emmy enjoyed the party, talking to all of Melissa's friends who actually liked her. Then someone yelled, "Who's up for Spin the Bottle?"

Melissa dragged Emmy towards where some people were sitting down in a circle. "C'mon, it'll be fun," Melissa begged. Emmy followed her and sat down beside her. Callum was trying t organise everyone.

"Okay," he yelled above the music, "I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to spin it to see who they're paired with. Then you can go upstairs and have ten minutes of doing… whatever." Everyone cheered at the last part. Except Emmy. She was way over her head. But she couldn't let Melissa know; otherwise their friendship would be over. Plus there were about twenty-five people in the circle, meaning she was unlikely to be picked before everyone inevitably got bored. Callum spun the bottle and it landed on a guy who spun it again. It landed on a girl and the pair followed Callum upstairs.

Callum came back and spun the bottle, landing on another guy again. Emmy watched it spin and gasped when it stopped on her. She looked at the guy. He was cute, but she was terrified.

Melissa squealed in Emmy's ear, "Lucky you!" The guy stood up and waited for her. Emmy slowly stood up and followed him and Callum upstairs. Callum opened a bedroom door.

"Enjoy," he winked at Emmy and slapped the guy on the back. The pair walked in and Callum closed the door on them. They looked at each other nervously. Emmy fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"So, I'm Jasper," the guy said. "What's your name?"

"I'm … Emma."

Jasper smiled at her, showing his perfect teeth. "I've finished ninth grade, what about you?"

"Same," Emmy nodded.

"Really? I haven't seen you round school," Jasper said.

"I'm from L.A. I'm Melissa Lopez's cousin."

"So, do you want to do this?" Jasper asked, closing the gap between them, until there it was less than a few inches.

Emmy looked into his eyes, they were a light blue which matched his dirty blonde curls perfectly. Emmy could see he was looking back into her eyes, but he was frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is your eye okay? It's a little bloodshot."

Emmy wasn't surprised as her eye had been annoying her all night, but she had tried to ignore it. "There must be some dust under my contact lens." Emmy stepped back to rub her eye.

"Maybe you should take it out?" Jasper suggested. Emmy did so and blinked. Thankfully it was her left eye. "Better?" Jasper asked.

Emmy looked about. It was weird having only one lens on. She had no choice to take the right one off. Emmy looked away again to take it off. When she looked back Jasper's eyes widened. Emmy laughed, "It's not a trick of the light."

"Then what is it?" Jasper asked, though it appeared to be involuntary.

"Heterochromia Iridis. I was born with blue eyes like my Mum, but by the time I was one my right eye had gradually turned green like my Dad's eyes while my left didn't change."

"That's…" Jasper began.

"Weird?" Emmy offered.

"Why did you wear lenses?"

Emmy had to think of a reason. The truth was she knew that the thing most people remembered about her were her eyes, so she had to hide them to stop people recognising her. "I don't like people looking at my eyes and having to explain like a thousand times."

"I think it's awesome," Jasper smiled. She walked back over to Jasper. He put his hands on her waist. Her dress had part of the sides cut out so he was touching her bare skin, which felt strange. This was not Emmy's first kiss, but it was her first with a high school guy. Emmy placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to place her lips on his. It was a soft and gentle kiss, which Emmy enjoyed until she noticed something wrong. She abruptly pulled away from Jasper, who still had his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you hear that?" Emmy asked.

"I don't hear anything," Jasper answered.

"Exactly, the music's stopped." Emmy walked over to window, and almost collapsed. "The police are here," she gasped.

"Then we need to get out of here," Jasper said with urgency.

There was a knock on the door. "Police, if anyone's in there I'm entering." The officer opened the door and stared at Emmy and Jasper with disdain. He spotted Jasper's cup that he brought up with him. The officer sniffed it and scowled, he had smelt the alcohol. "Is this yours?" he asked them. They shook their heads vigorously. "You two love birds better come with me." They followed the man downstairs into the living room.

There were only twenty people left in the house, most had probably escaped through the back garden. Callum was still there, arguing with another officer and he was obviously drunk. "You can't break up my party, man!" he yelled.

The officer sharply replied, "Young man, this party has received noise complaints and there is underage drinking."

"It's not my fault if people brought their own drink!" Callum said as he staggered.

"Regardless, this party is over." The officer went to turn away, but Callum threw a punch that was widely off and only made him go off balance, causing him to fall over. The officer tried to lift him up, "This guy is spending the night in the cell. What will we do with the others?"

The officer that had found Emmy answered, "Take them to the station and call their parents."

Emmy wanted to be sick, she could not let her parents get a call from the police. She knew the neighbourhood well and she could run fast. If she took of her shoes she could run and find somewhere to hide and then sneak back into her house. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked, putting a comforting arm around her. She looked up for the first time and looked around the room. Big Mistake. An officer that she half-recognised saw her face and walked towards her.

"Are you Will Soren's daughter?" he asked.

"What?" Emmy asked, sounding bewildered.

"I play golf with him. I've seen you at the events held by the clubhouse."

Jasper removed his arm and looked at her. "I thought you said you were from Los Angeles?"

"No, she's not," the officer answered, "and she's only thirteen."

"Thirteen!" Jasper was disgusted at her. He looked at the officer, "I had no idea, I swear!" He stood up and walked away from her. Emmy put her head down again.

The officer called to one of his colleagues. "I think I'll just take this one home, I know her dad." Emmy traipsed after the officer into his police car.

When they arrived at her house, the officer walked her up to her front door and rang the doorbell. They stood there a while before her Dad opened the door. His sleepy eyes widened as he surveyed what was in front of him. "Sorry Will," the police officer said, "but she was at a party at the Andersons' house."

"Thanks," was all Mr Soren could muster before ordering Emmy inside. "Liz!" Mr Soren yelled after he closed the door. Mrs Soren walked downstairs, confused when she saw Emmy.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Our daughter, who told us that she most definitely was not going to a party, was at a party."

Mrs Soren's mouth fell open. "Emmy!" she cried, "You lied to us, you pretended to be ill and then you snuck out!"

Emmy felt tears beginning to roll down her cheeks and whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" Mr Soren roared. "I don't know if I've ever been this furious in all my life! After all the crap that Caine has ever done, he never did anything like this!"

"I'm so sorry," Emmy pleaded.

"We all know why this happened," Mr Soren went on, "That Melissa girl is a bad influence. I bet this was all her idea!" Emmy nodded, looking down at the floor. "You are never to see or talk to that girl again, do you understand?"

"What?" Emmy yelled. "She's my friend, you can't do that!"

Mr Soren laughed, "I can and I will!" Mr Soren closed his eyes and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "You are grounded for the whole summer-"

"Will, that's a bit harsh," Mrs Soren interrupted him.

"She has to learn Liz. She has to learn that she cannot do this. If she's sneaking out to go to parties at thirteen, what will she be doing when she's eighteen?"

Mrs Soren let out a sigh, "You're right."

"Also, you are to have nothing to do with Melissa. Because do you know what will happen if you disobey us again?" Emmy shook her head. "We'll send you to Coates."

Emmy looked up from staring at the floor, "But Caine had like a million chances before you sent him. Yet I screw up once and I have to go."

Mr Soren put his hand to his head and said, "You're getting a second chance. Plus Caine never did anything like this."

"That's what you think," Emmy mumbled, even though she didn't know if that was true.

Her Dad ignored her anyway. "Just go to bed," her Dad said, exhausted. Emmy trudged up the stairs and into her room. She threw all the junk off her bed and flung herself on it. She stared up at the ceiling, hating her parents, hating Melissa for making her go to the stupid party, and hating herself for agreeing. She let her gentle tears turn to forceful sobs, soaking her pillow as she cried into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks go to Nobody has no body and rubylicious for reviewing/following/favouriting! You are amazing! LY!**

Emmy sat on her bed and painted her nails. She had only been grounded two days but she was already bored out of her mind. She wasn't allowed her phone or laptop and could only watch TV during family time. Added to that she couldn't leave the house to meet any friends. Emmy heard the phone on her bedside table vibrate. She had kept an old mobile as a spare for whenever she was grounded. Emmy checked the phone; it was a text from Melissa saying, "Can you talk?" Emmy went into the hallway, ensuring there was no one near-by.

Emmy waited for Melissa to answer the call, "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Melissa answered, "How's prison?"

"Hell," Emmy laughed, "What's up?"

"You know tomorrow there's a party in the woods?"

"Yeah," Emmy said nervously. There was no way that she was sneaking out again for another party.

Melissa sensed Emmy's concerns, "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to come!"

Emmy let out a sigh of relief. "So what do you want?"

"I need something to wear and I miss you," Melissa explained, "I thought we could spend some time together at the mall."

Emmy bit her lip, unsure what to say. She wanted to say yes but her Dad would go mental. "Emmy, I understand if you say no." Melissa said it in a way that made Emmy think she didn't mean it. Emmy couldn't let Melissa think that she was a pathetic little kid; she had no choice.

"Sure, I'll come," Emmy said.

"Great, see there at two tomorrow." Melissa hung up.

Emmy paused, thinking about what to do. Then it hit her. She called Joanna. "Hey Joanna," Emmy chirped.

"Hey, how is it being grounded?" Joanna asked.

Emmy, Joanna and Rachel had been best friends almost their entire lives, yet ever since Emmy had started hanging out with Melissa, she had spent less and less time with Joanna and Rachel. Emmy tried to silence that little voice in her head that said she was just using her old friends. "I am so bored and I need to get out of this house! But I think my Mum feels bad for me. Maybe if you came around and asked if I could go out with you and Rachel, she might let me go."

"Do you think so?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah," Emmy said, "How about you do that?"

Joanna paused before she answered, "Well we are going to the swimming pool tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Emmy said as she rolled her eyes, this was reminding her how lame everyone else her age was. "So come over and ask me to come with you, but remember to act like this conversation didn't happen."

"Okay, I'll do that," Joanna agreed.

"Thanks, bye," Emmy hung up.

She waited for Joanna. The doorbell rang and Mrs Soren called, "Emmy, Joanna's here!"

Emmy came downstairs and sounded surprised as she said, "Hey Joanna." She looked at her to tell her to start talking.

"Umm, Mrs Soren, would it be okay if Emmy came with me and Rachel to the pool tomorrow?"

Mrs Soren looked between Emmy and Joanna. "She is grounded," Mrs Soren said reluctantly.

"Please Mum," Emmy said with puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose it is summer," Mrs Soren contemplated, "And she does deserve to enjoy it after working hard all year. It's fine, you can go."

Emmy smiled and rushed to hug her Mum. "Thank you Mummy," she said. "Will I see you at tomorrow at two?" Emmy asked Joanna, who nodded.

Emmy saw Joanna out the door. "Thanks again," Emmy said, "Although my Dad's probably not going to be happy about this, and he might stop me from going."

"It's fine, I'll understand," Joanna said, meaning it.

…

Emmy got ready for going to the mall. She was going to bring a sports bag to pretend it had her swimming costume. She could also use it to carry anything she bought. Then she phoned Joanna. "Hey, bad news," Emmy tried to sound upset, "Dad found out about me going to the pool, and he went mad. He's not letting me go!"

"Oh no!" Joanna replied, "That's too bad."

"I know," Emmy agreed, with a notable catch in her throat. "I'm sorry but I hope you and Rachel enjoy yourself."

"Maybe in a few days your Dad will soften a bit and let you go out another time," Joanna suggested.

"Maybe, but I have to go, bye," Emmy ended the call and smiled.

"Emmy! Caine! Lunch!" Mrs Soren yelled. Emmy went downstairs to the kitchen. "Do you need a lift to the pool?" Mrs Soren asked as Emmy sat down.

"No, I'll just walk because I could do with the fresh air," Emmy said before biting into her sandwich.

"Have you seen Caine this morning?" Mrs Soren asked, looking between Emmy and Carla, who was cleaning the oven. Emmy shook her head while Carla said she hadn't. Mrs Soren went into the hall and bellowed, "Caine! Come downstairs now!" After she sat down she was relieved when she heard the sound of Caine coming down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen, wearing only boxers and rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Morning," he yawned as he sat down.

"Afternoon, actually," Emmy corrected.

"It's morning somewhere in the world," Caine said snidely.

"Well, in California it's one in the afternoon," Emmy retorted.

"Whatever," Caine said.

"Whoa, that's a great comeback," Emmy said.

"Can't you two stop bickering so we can enjoy our lunch?" their Mum asked.

"It's more like brunch," Emmy ignored her Mum, "we're having lunch but this is Caine's breakfast."

Caine pointed a finger at Emmy, "See, she's the one that always has to have an argument. Besides, it's summer; I'm not doing anything. Plus I never get a lie in at school."

"Why?" his Mum asked.

"My roommate is an early riser, and he usually wakes me up. Seriously, I'm lucky if I get to sleep past nine on a weekend."

"Nine is a lie in," Mrs Soren said.

"No it's not," Caine argued.

Emmy finished her lunch and went to her room to get her bag. "Bye," she called as she went out the door. Emmy walked around the street corner and saw Melissa, waiting in her car. It was a light blue soft top that was the envy of all the other girls in the neighbourhood.

"Hop in," Melissa called. Emmy dumped her bag in the back and sat in the seat beside Melissa and they set off for the mall.

…

Emmy and Melissa were sitting in Starbucks, laughing. "OMG!" Melissa suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Emmy asked her.

"Do you see those two guys over there?" Melissa pointed to where she was looking.

Emmy turned and looked away quickly. "Oh my word!" Emmy laughed.

"I know," Melissa said, "Do you think we should invite them to sit with us?"

Emmy stared at her, trying to figure out if she meant it. "You're not serious, are you?"

Melissa shrugged, "Why not? They're hot."

Emmy couldn't think of a reason so Melissa waved over at the guys. They smiled at the girls. Melissa pointed towards the empty seats around them and the guys made their way over.

"Emmeline Soren!" Emmy froze and turned to the source of the call behind her, already knowing who it was.

"Hi Mum," Emmy said sheepishly.

Her Mum glared at her, "So is this your idea of swimming? And my, haven't Joanna and Rachel changed? They've morphed into one person, who looks rather like Melissa."

"I'm really sorry," Emmy pleaded.

"Save it for when your father talks to you," Mrs Soren snapped. She gestured for Emmy to follow her and Emmy did. Neither said anything on the way home. Emmy ran up to her room while Mrs Soren called her husband to come home early.

Half an hour later the door was thrust opened by Mr Soren, and it as it was slammed shot he let out a roar. "EMMY!"

Emmy shuffled down the stairs. "I'm SO sorry," Emmy offered, but neither he nor her Mum cared. She sat down on the sofa while her father let out a torrent of his anger and disappointment which culminated in him asking her what she thought was going to happen now. Emmy barely shook her head, she didn't trust herself to open her mouth and let anything other than a sob out.

"We warned you if you disobeyed us again or saw Melissa again that we would send you to Coates Academy," her Dad explained, "And it's happening. You're going!"

Emmy put her head into her hands and screamed. "No! Don't you love me?" she yelled at her parents.

"Of course we do," her Dad yelled back, "This will be for your own benefit. Look at Caine, his grades and behaviour have improved since he's been at Coates, that could happen for you."

"Will," Mrs Soren said quietly, "Maybe we should give her another chance?"

Mr Soren stared at her, "You were just as reluctant to send Caine, and aren't we glad that we did?" Mrs Soren unwillingly agreed.

She turned to Emmy, "Go upstairs."

Emmy paced her room. There was a knock on the door and she wanted to scream when she saw who entered. There was a wide grin on Caine's face. "Someone's been bad," he laughed.

"Get out," Emmy said slowly, conveying her hatred for him.

"So I hear you're going to Coates," Caine sat down on the desk chair.

"We'll just see about that," Emmy said, "Mum might get me out of it".

"I thought the same," Caine replied, "I was wrong. Dad can always get Mum to agree with him." Emmy sighed, Caine was voicing her fears.

"So if you do go to Coates, I have a few rules," Caine carried on. "Number one, you can't say you're my sister."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious."

"Why?" Caine asked.

"Because Soren is not a common name, especially in a small school like Coates, people are going to guess we're related. Do you want me to lie?"

Caine let out a sigh of frustration, "No, what I mean is if someone is giving you grief don't say 'I'm Caine Soren's sister'. Got it?"

"Why would saying I'm your sister help?" Emmy asked with suspicious eyes.

"Let's just say that I have a reputation and with that comes respect. Number two if you see me in the corridor you don't talk to me or even say hello."

"I'm fine with that," Emmy agreed.

"Good," Caine said, "The third rule is you don't date any guys at school or go to any parties."

"What?" Emmy yelled, "You can't tell me who I can date or where I can go."

"I'm just looking out for you," Caine said, but Emmy didn't believe it.

"Why?" Emmy asked.

Caine paused, "Let's just say that the guys at Coates don't know how to respect girls."

"All teenage boys don't know how to respect girls," Emmy said back.

Caine shrugged, agreeing, "I suppose so. But imagine, if a girl's upset and feeling bad about herself because she was sent to Coates. Then a guy comes and treats her nice, saying the right things. She's going to do something that she would never usually do. Then the guy usually tells everyone about it."

"That's awful," Emmy said, disgusted.

"I agree," Caine said, "but what can you do?"

"You've never cared about me dating guys or, really, anything that I do. What's changed?"

Caine thought for a moment, "I just don't want to hear some creep brag about what he did to my little sister, okay?" Caine stood up to walk away.

"Would you ever do that to a girl?" Caine stood in the doorway for a moment before he turned around to answer.

"There's a lot of guys at Coates who are bad apples, and they tend to ruin the rest of us. By the way I never thanked you for setting me up with Amanda."

"You're welcome," Emmy couldn't care less about that, "Are you dating her now?"

Caine frowned, "Maybe, unless I get a better offer. Otherwise we'll go out, until the end of summer obviously. Coates is a great place to be single."

"You are a prime example of what is wrong with humanity: Men."

Caine rolled his eyes, "Don't go burning your bra, now, Emmeline." With that he walked out, leaving Emmy to wallow in self-pity.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmy had huffed the entire drive to Coates Academy. She was furious at her parents and she felt like they were abandoning her.

"How about we take a little detour in to Perdido Beach for ice cream?" Mrs Soren suggested, looking at Emmy. Emmy ignored her.

"How come we never stop for ice cream when you only drop me off?" Caine asked.

"We stopped the first time, remember?" His dad reminded him.

"Do you want ice cream Caine?" Mrs Soren asked.

"Nah, I want to get to the school before Drake does."

"Why?" his Mum asked.

"One of the wardrobes in our room doesn't close properly because the door is broken, so whoever gets there first and puts their stuff in the other wardrobe gets it."

"They might have replaced it over summer." Mrs Soren said.

"I doubt it," Caine said.

"How did the wardrobe door break?" Mr Soren sounded confused.

Caine hesitated before he shrugged, "I don't know."

They didn't stop for ice cream, instead sticking to the highway until they met the turn-off for Coates Academy. The road up to the school was winding and at an incline. When they came to the gates Emmy couldn't help but feel both afraid and impressed. The gates were made from iron and they had the Latin motto of Coates. Emmy's old school didn't have a motto, let alone one in Latin.

"Welcome to Hell," Caine whispered with a smirk.

"They must be so glad to have the Devil back then," Emmy retorted.

"Shut up, or I will hurt you," Caine warned.

"What are you going to do? Attack me with your cloven hooves?"

"Good idea." Caine stamped down hard onto Emmy's foot.

"Ow!" Emmy cried, "Mum, Caine stamped on my foot, on purpose!"

"Only because she said that I was the Devil!"

Mrs Soren sighed, "Emmy, don't call people names. Caine, don't stamp on people. Now apologise to each other."

Emmy and Caine looked at each other. Their Mum always made them do this. "Sorry," they both reluctantly mumbled.

Finally they reached the school building, where many other pupils were saying goodbye to their parents. Most, like Emmy, weren't going to see them again until the break for Thanksgiving. The car stopped and they all got out. Mr Soren unpacked the boot and piled its contents at his children's feet.

"Okay you two," Mrs Soren addressed Emmy and Caine. There were tears in her eyes. Caine had warned Emmy that Mum usually got emotional at this point and for that reason normally just their Dad drove Caine to Coates. "We both love you two so much. So be good, and stay out of trouble. If you ever want to talk to us, we are only ever a phone call away. Look out for each other and remember to work hard." Mrs Soren embraced Emmy in a big hug and kissed her on a cheek. Emmy let her; she didn't have to receive any more of her Mum's annoying affection for a long time.

Mrs Soren turned to Caine to hug him. He didn't really hug her back. And when she moved to kiss him, he pulled away. "No way," he protested.

Mr Soren moved to hug Emmy, "I love you Princess."

He only gave Caine a handshake, as they never hugged each other. "Remember our deal," Mr Soren said quietly, trying to make sure that he wasn't heard.

Caine nodded, "I will." Caine and Emmy stood and waved as their parents got in the car and drove away. When they were far enough away they stopped waving.

"What's the deal?" Emmy asked.

"I have to make sure that you come home in good enough shape," Caine said. "If I do then Dad's getting me a car, anyone I want."

"Define 'good enough shape'."

"No visible scars and not pregnant."

"I think I can manage that myself," Emmy's voice revealed her resentment.

"Good, that means I get a car," Caine smiled. "Now beat it."

Emmy stood her ground, "Mum said you have to show me where to register."

Caine pointed towards the main door, "Go up to the front desk, say your name and grade, then follow the map to your room and annoy your unlucky roommate. And that is all the advice that I'm giving you." Emmy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Caine!"

Caine turned around to the source of the call. "Hey Andrew, how was your summer?" Emmy looked at the boy who Caine was talking to. The group that Andrew had been with walked over to Caine. Most of them were big and brutish, clearly bullies.

"Not too bad," Andrew answered. "How about-" Andrew paused when he noticed Emmy and a smile crossed his face. "I know you're good with the ladies, but this is fast even for you."

"Hey babe!" One of the bullies called out at her. Emmy stared at him with disgust and was pleased as he withered.

She looked at Caine, whose face had momentarily turned to anger but was quickly composed. "Don't call my sister babe," he said slowly. The bullies all took a step back from Emmy, as if she was bomb that might explode.

"What's her name?" Andrew asked, not daring to speak to Emmy directly.

"Why does it matter?" Caine asked.

"I'm Emmy," Emmy answered.

Caine looked at her with a frown, "What are you doing?"

"Introducing myself to your friends, obviously."

"Who said you could?" Caine challenged her.

Emmy looked as if she was thinking hard, "Umm… let me think. Oh, yeah. Me."

"Just go and register," Caine pointed towards the door again.

"In a minute, so what are all your names?" she asked the group.

They looked at her, afraid. Then, almost in unison, they all looked away as another boy approached, and they noticeably had the same fear of him as they had of Caine. The boy at first sight did not seem like a bully. He was tall and lean with sandy hair that covered his eyes. But the way that he looked at everyone, and the way they looked at him told Emmy that he was probably one of the worst bullies. He immediately saw Emmy and his cold grey eyes met hers.

"Hey Soren," the boy said. He pointed his thumb at Emmy "Who's this?"

"She's my sister, Emmy," Caine answered. "I guess your stuff is already in the working wardrobe?"

The boy had a mean smile, "Yeah, bad news for you."

"No, I had an idea." Caine looked at the boy who had called Emmy babe. "Benno, your room is opposite ours, isn't it?" Benno nodded. "Move one of your wardrobes into my room and take the empty wardrobe into your room. The rest of you help him." They instantly did as they were told, leaving Emmy, Caine and the other boy.

"I take it you're Drake, Caine's roommate," Emmy said.

"Good observational skills," Caine said sarcastically.

"How do you know that? Do you talk about me to your sister, Caine?" Drake asked.

"Not really," Caine said.

"So do you have to be a protective big brother now?" Drake sounded amused.

"I don't need protecting," Emmy said, trying to be brave.

Drake narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't like little girls like you."

Emmy smirked, "Do you prefer little boys then?" Drake snarled at her.

"Emmy, go away," Caine ordered.

"I would, but I can't carry all my bags by myself."

Caine groaned, "Fine." He picked up some of Emmy's bags and said, "See you Drake."

"Ugh," Drake grunted, "Look who's coming."

Emmy noticed a smile cross Caine's face. She searched to see what he was looking at. All she could see was a dark haired girl make her way towards them.

"Hey Diana, how was your summer?" Caine beamed at her.

She did not reciprocate it, "Horrible, but I did have to spend it with my family."

"Yeah," Caine agreed, "family sucks."

"Love you two big bro," Emmy said sardonically.

Diana looked at Emmy and smirked, "Oh, is this your sister?" Diana held out her hand for Emmy to shake it.

Emmy accepted it, "I'm Emmy."

"Diana," she replied, holding Emmy's hand longer than a person usually would. Eventually Diana let go.

"Go on ahead," Caine told Emmy, "I'll catch up."

"Bye," Emmy said, smiling at Diana but not at Drake. She walked away towards the front desk, not noticing Caine wasn't following.

Caine turned to Diana, "Well," he asked with urgency.

"Don't worry: zero bars," Diana reassured him.

Caine breathed a sigh of relief, "That's one less thing to worry about." He jogged to catch up with Emmy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very very to Skylar the Swifthearted and Nobody has no body for the support! LY!**

Emmy made her way to her first class at Coates. Her blouse was rigid, the tie choked her and the blazer felt like a box. She opened the classroom door and nearly everyone stared at her. She scanned the room for a seat, and as she did she noticed the smirks of the boys and the looks of the girls. Some of contempt. Others of jealousy. She spotted two empty seats beside each other towards the middle of the room. Emmy wasn't the type of girl who would try and make friends. Others came to her. She walked over towards the seats, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on her, the new girl.

"Fresh meat," she heard a boy call her. She sat down and glanced at all those around her. Most looked away.

"Hi good-looking," the boy behind her said.

Emmy turned around and laughed at the massive, ugly brute who had the audacity to try and flirt with her. "Pity that I can't say the same about you," she said with wry smile.

The boy laughed, clearly thinking that she wasn't sincere. "I'm Max," he introduced himself.

"I'm a person who couldn't care less," Emmy replied. She looked forward again, waiting for the teacher.

Max grabbed a piece of her ponytail and played with it. "I like blondes," he mused.

Emmy positioned her hair over her shoulder, away from his reach. "I'm sorry to tell you," Emmy didn't bother to turn around, "But I'm not a fan of people with faces that make me want to throw up. Why don't you talk to someone who does? Or is blind?"

"I would," Max replied, "but I want to talk to you."

"Too bad for you," Emmy laughed.

"What's her problem?" Max asked the boy beside him.

"Maybe she's on her period?" The two boys laughed, trying to embarrass Emmy.

When Emmy made no response Max attempted to provoke her. "My friend wants to know, are you on your period?"

Emmy finally looked back, and frowned at the two boys, "We've only just met. I doubt our periods would be in sync." The boys both flared and told her to go away.

When the teacher entered the noise didn't quieten down as Emmy expected. "Quiet!" he yelled at them. He was a fifty something balding man who looked like he didn't even know what a gym was. "Welcome back," he said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm, as he took off his tweed jacket. "Before we get into any fun English, I'm told there is a new student in this class." He grabbed a sheet of paper from his cluttered desk. "So come up to the front and introduce yourself, Emmeline… Soren." The teacher's face twisted into a look of horror as Emmy stood up to walk to the front. "No-, noth-, nothing to… Caine Soren?" the teacher stuttered, hoping the answer was no.

"Actually, he's my brother," Emmy noticed everyone was looking at her again, although many had fear and respect in their eyes.

Emmy stood at the front and looked at the teacher, who was taking deep breathes to calm himself. When he finally managed it he cleared his throat, "I'm Mr McFarland, your English teacher. Tell us about yourself, Emmeline. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Emmy turned to face the class. "Call me Emmy, everyone does. I guess I like shopping and music and hanging out with my friends. What else do you want to know?" Emmy turned to Mr McFarland.

"Does anyone have a question for Emmeline?" He had evidently not been listening to her. Barely anyone cared enough to ask a question, except a few boys who had devious looks. Mr McFarland sighed, regretting what he had said. He pointed to Max.

"What's your bra size?" he asked. All the boys laughed and the girls just cringed.

Emmy's face was unchanged, "I'm sorry but I doubt I could lend you one. You probably have the biggest boobs out of anyone here." There was a stunned silence before the class erupted into laughter. The Max's face turned to the colour of beetroot and he tried to silence the class with a furious scowl, but it just made them laugh harder.

"Quiet!" Mr McFarland shouted again. "Maybe you should sit down," he told Emmy.

"Hey," a girl with bleached hair called to Emmy as she walked past. "Sit with us." She was sitting in a group with two other girls. They looked like the popular girls, just the type that Emmy would hang out with. Emmy grabbed her bag and sat down in the empty seat. "I'm Piper," the girl said. "This is Shelley and Alexa." The two girls waved and smiled at Emmy.

"Hey," Emmy smiled back.

"You seem really cool and fun," Piper said with a smile, though it dissipated. "But I'm in charge, got it?"

Emmy smiled a sweet smile back. "Of course," Emmy said, while thinking, 'We'll just see about that'.

…

Diana absent-mindedly twirled her hair about, ignoring the rowdy children around her. The bell finally rang for lunch. She walked with Caine to the dining hall.

A guy walked up beside them. "Hey, Caine, dude."

"What do you want Chunk?" Caine had been in a foul mood ever since he had arrived at Coates.

"I heard a rumour that your sister is at Coates. Is that true?"

"Yes," Caine snapped. "Now go away."

Diana suspected that the reason for Caine's demeanour was Emmy. He had clearly expected her to roll over and do whatever he told her to do. Although something didn't seem right to Diana. "You know your sister…." Diana started but she trailed off.

"No, I don't know her at all," Caine said sarcastically. Diana thought that it was probably not the best time to bring this up. "Go on," Caine urged.

"It's just, you two look nothing alike," Diana said.

Caine shrugged, "I know, so?"

"It's weird," Diana explained.

"What do you mean?" Caine asked.

"Well, you look so different from each other, that you would never guess you're related."

"Maybe we're not," Caine added a laugh, but it seemed forced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana was intrigued.

"Emmy is so like my Mum it's scary, but there's bits of Dad in there too. Me? No similarities to either of them." A grave expression crossed Caine's face. "There's no photos of me when I was just born."

"Really?" Diana asked.

"My parents say there was a fire when I was like three months old which destroyed all the photos of me. But we have their wedding album, and all the photos of them before I was born. There's even a family photo taken at what would have been my first Christmas, but I'm not in it."

Diana didn't know what to say. Caine never relied on Diana for emotional support. No one did. "Maybe the wedding album and all were in a different part of the house from pictures of you. And the family photo thing could be that you were asleep and they didn't want to wake you."

"We moved house after the fire. Very far away from where my parents lived originally. Kind of weird, don't you think?"

"You're being paranoid," Diana tried to reassure him.

…

Emmy sat down at a table beside her new friends. She looked around the room. The school had tried to make the dining room seem friendly, but with half the people terrifying the other half, the desired effect was not achieved.

"I hate my eyes," Shelley huffed, blowing out some air.

"Why?" Alexa asked.

"They're an ugly boring grey," Shelley sighed.

"I understand," Piper said with sympathy. "I guess that I'm lucky because I have brown eyes, which everyone knows are the prettiest."

Shelley and Alexa nodded in agreement. "I have blue eyes, which are the worst!" Alexa moped, and Piper held her hand, as if to help her through it.

It took all of Emmy's will to fight back the laugh that was desperate to get out. Alexa had big gorgeous sky-blue eyes with a little twinkle in them. Piper's eyes were brown. Not dark and deep like Caine had, or the warm chocolate colour that Emmy noticed Diana had. But brown, like mud. She had only met Piper four hours ago, but she did not like her in in the slightest. She had a way of seeming humble and almost worthy of pity while she bragged and acted as if she was better than everyone.

"What colour are your eyes?" Alexa asked Emmy. She couldn't be bothered with the long explanation.

"Blue and green," Emmy answered.

"Cool, like aqua?" Shelley asked.

"No, blue AND green."

Alexa got right up in Emmy's face and stared at her eyes. "Whoa, that's cool," Alexa smiled. "You're like that guy from the 'Style' music video!"

Emmy laughed, "Have I found a fellow Swiftie?" Alexa let out a little squeal of excitement.

"I don't really like Taylor Swift," Piper said, as if that would mean all mention of her was now banned for life.

"Why?" Emmy asked.

Piper shrugged, "She's not that pretty and she can't even sing. Plus all her songs are about her exes, that's just sad."

"That's your opinion," Emmy gave Piper a sweet smile, the type that Piper herself wore constantly.

Piper shrugged, "I suppose. But having two different colours of eyes? I can't think of anything worse." Piper tried to look sad for Emmy. But the smirk that she was failing to conceal gave the game away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to The Doctor for reviewing! LY!**

Emmy was lying on her bed, doing homework. Her roommate, Petal, came in singing. It was the evening so she was wearing her own clothes. A poncho made by her mother, and a flowing white skirt that went to slightly above her ankles, revealing her bare feet.

"Good evening," Petal said in a fake, posh voice with a stupid wide smile. She twirled about before jumping on her bed. Petal was a nightmare. Her side of the room was a mess and she sang to herself all the time. The worst thing was she didn't belief in using "evil" products, like shampoo, deodorant and make-up. After Emmy had placed such products in the bathroom, Petal had gone crazy. Petal expected Emmy to throw them all out. When she didn't, Petal had gone on a three-hour rant about how Emmy was killing herself with these products.

"Do you want me to make you a dream catcher?" Petal asked.

Emmy tried to conceal her laugh, "No thanks." Petal's side was covered with the things, as well as crystals and posters of bands Emmy had never heard of. Their music was basically endless strumming of strange instruments and hypnotic chanting. Not something Emmy enjoyed having to listen to as Petal constantly played it.

"What are your plans tonight?" Petal asked.

Emmy shrugged, "I don't know. What is there to do on a Friday night at this place?"

"Umm," Petal thought, "I'm going to make a scrapbook with all the seashells I found over the summer. Do you want to help me?"

"I don't think I could survive such fun."

Petal obviously didn't get sarcasm as she said, "Don't worry, you will. It's not dangerous."

There was a knock on the door. Emmy answered it and sighed with relief, it was Alexa. "Hey," Emmy said.

"Hey," Alexa replied. "We're having a sleepover in Piper and Shelley's room. Do you want to come?"

Emmy nodded, "Sure. That's great."

"Okay," Alexa grinned. "Bring your pyjamas, a sleeping bag, a pillow and some snacks. See you at their room in about ten minutes." Alexa walked away towards her own room. Piper and Shelley shared a room so they all mostly hung out there.

"I'm going to a sleepover," Emmy asked Petal. The idea to invite Petal never crossed Emmy's mind. Piper had immediately pointed Petal out as one of the weirdos and to be avoided. Although, it could have been worse. Alexa's roommate was a big bully. The type that force you to do their homework, or steal your belongings, if you were smaller or weaker. Emmy had once thought female versions of such were few and far between. But Coates was filled with them.

…

Caine sat on his bed and used his powers to open the wardrobe door. He loved his powers and took every opportunity to use them. His favourite new thing was using his powers to get clothes out of the wardrobe. The first time he did it, he under-estimated his force and door came off one of the hinges. He picked a t-shirt and it floated towards him. The door opened and he dropped his hand. "God Drake!" Caine yelled. "Can't you knock?"

"It's my room too!" Drake pointed out.

Caine grabbed the t-shirt from the floor. "I was using my powers," he clarified. Caine picked out his jeans the manual way and went into the bathroom to change. Then he made his way over to the recreational room. On the way down the last corridor he met Diana.

"Hey," he said as Diana walked beside him.

"Why are we going to this party?" Diana asked. "Hardly anyone's going."

"I told Emmy that she wasn't allowed to go to any parties," Caine explained. "I have to go to see if she listened to me."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Can't you just go to her room and talk to her, so that you know she's not going?"

Caine shook his head, "I do that, and even if she never was going, she'll go. Just to spite me."

"I doubt it. Only ninth graders and above were invited."

Caine and Diana passed a few guys in the grade above. They smiled at Diana, but seemed unsure as they saw Caine. Caine understood why. From afar they probably looked like a couple. A handsome boy with a beautiful girl, on their way to a party. But they didn't show each other any affection. Caine also knew what would happen at the party. Diana would go off with a guy, and then Caine would do the same with another girl.

Caine had always wanted to be more than friends with Diana, ever since they met. He was desperate to ask her out. But he never had the courage. If it were any other girl he would. Yet Diana was different. She made Caine feel something foreign to him. He didn't just want to treat her the way he did with other girls. He wanted to care for Diana and make her happy. But, as much as it pained him, Caine knew that she didn't feel the same. He had been well and truly friend-zoned.

…

Piper looked away from her phone, as there was a knock on her door. She was too comfortable to get up and answer it. "Can you get that?" she called into the bathroom.

"Sure," Shelly said, who had been halfway through drying her hair.

"Hi," Alexa said as she came in. Alexa dropped her stuff on the floor and sat down on Shelley's bed as she finished off her hair.

"Is she coming?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Alexa nodded.

"Good. We have to get her to tell us as much stuff about Caine as possible. Find out what he's in to, or likes."

"How will that help?" Alexa asked.

Piper looked at Alexa, as if she was an idiot. "Isn't it obvious? Emmy tells us what Caine likes, maybe baseball, say. Next time I see him, I talk to him about baseball, so he thinks that we like the exact same things. He is so impressed about how cool and gorgeous I am and invites me to hang out. Then he realises that I am literally his soul mate and he falls in love with. If I'm Caine Soren's girlfriend I will be untouchable at this school. Practically Coates' royalty." Piper fell back on her bed, overwhelmed by the image in her head. "Mrs Piper Soren. Has a great ring to it, don't you think?"

Piper looked up at Alexa to prompt her for an answer. "Sounds awesome," Alexa reassured her.

"I know, as if it were destiny. And if it means that I have to put up with Emmy for a while, that's a price I'm willing to pay. It will be worth it, when the only people who dare talk to me are the older popular kids."

"I don't mind Emmy," Alexa said.

Piper sat up, alarmed. "What? She is an arrogant snob, who actually believes she is someone just because she _thinks_ she's pretty. And because of who her brother is. No. I cannot stand her! Once I'm with Caine, I will make sure that she is nothing at Coates."

"I don't think he'd like it if you were mean to his sister," Alexa said.

"I'll make him choose," Piper replied. "Me, or her. And he's really smart. He'll make the right choice."

Like almost every girl around her age at Coates, Piper had instantly had a crush on Caine Soren when she had started the school last year. She had barely spoken to him, as he was a year older than her. Then her dream almost came true as at a party at the end of last term she had gotten to talk to Caine. It had been going great. She made him laugh and Piper was sure they would end up making out. That was until Diana Ladris had interrupted their conversation. Some guy had been annoying her and she wanted Caine to deal with it. If it hadn't been for her, Piper would be dating Caine by now. Instead, she was still a nobody in the grand scheme of things at Coates.

Shelley came out of the bathroom. "When you are with Caine, and are so popular, are you going to forget about us?"

Piper looked hurt. "How could you say that?" she asked indignantly. "You're my best friends. I would never do that. Trust me, I will take you up to the top with me."

"Good," Shelley said. "But I'm with Alexa, I like Emmy."

Piper took in a breath, to conceal her annoyance. "I wish I could be as naïve as you two, but I'm not. Emmy is like a wolf in sheep's clothing. She seems sweet and lovely, but I bet she's really another Diana. That's why we can't tell her anything too personal. She would probably try and use it against us."

"Do you think so?" Shelley asked, sounding worried.

"Yes," Piper confirmed. "See, that's why I could never leave you. Neither of you are as good at figuring people out as me."

"Your right," Alexa said, as she moved to give Piper a hug, being joined by Shelley.

Someone knocked on their door, and the girls broke away from their hug. "Remember what I said," Piper whispered before she answered the door.

Of course it was Emmy. The girls sat down on the beds, Piper sharing her bed with Alexa, and Shelley on hers with Emmy. They had some mundane chatter and laughter before Piper tried to get down to her agenda. "So, Emmy," she said. "What's it like having Caine as a brother?"

"Awful," Emmy answered. "We never get on. He always has to get his own way, and he is unreasonably stubborn."

"What?" Piper asked, "He is so charming and everyone thinks he's great. He can't be like that."

Emmy had a wry smile, "He seems like that. But I know the real him. It's all an act."

Piper shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No. He keeps most of the bullies in check. And all the older kids hang out with him. He has to be a great guy."

"That's because he can use them," Emmy said. "If he can use someone, he will make him or her think that he is just incredible. But if he can't, he's an asshole to them."

"Of course you think that," Piper said, "You obviously don't like him. You're not going to be saying how wonderful he is."

Emmy forced herself not to reply. Why should she care what Piper thought?

"Does Caine have a girlfriend?" Piper asked.

Emmy wasn't enjoying talking about Caine but she answered the question, "I don't think so."

"Has he dated many girls?" Piper asked, relentlessly.

"I only know for sure of one girl, over summer. But he ended it a few weeks ago."

Piper seemed pleased by that, "So do you know if he likes anyone?"

Emmy shook her head, "We're not close. He would never tell me something like that."

"But, do you think he likes someone?" Piper pressed.

"I have no idea."

"Do you think he likes Diana Ladris?" Shelley asked.

Emmy noticed the brief dirty look Piper sent to Shelley. "I don't know," Emmy said.

"What do you think of Diana?" Piper asked Emmy, sharply.

Emmy saw the trap. Piper clearly hated Diana. If Emmy said she felt the same, Piper would have something against her. If Emmy said she liked Diana, Piper could say that she was to be hated like Diana. Emmy shrugged, "I only met her once. And we just introduced ourselves." Her answer didn't please Piper. "Do you like Diana?" Emmy asked back, to all three girls. They looked at each other and all gave an emphatic no.

"Why?" Emmy asked. She had gotten the general feeling that many disliked Diana, mainly girls. She was desperate to find out the reason.

"She's a total slut," Piper answered plainly. The other two nodded in agreement. Piper continued, "There's so many rumours about her and what she's done with boys. I'd say most, if not all, of them are true."

"So that's why you don't like her?" Emmy asked, doubting that was a good enough reason to dislike someone so venomously.

Shelley and Alexa looked at Piper, seeming unsure. "Yes," Piper said abruptly.


	10. Chapter 10

Emmy had always liked Maths, secretly of course. Only nerds would commit social suicide by admitting to having a fondness of Maths. She especially liked Maths at Coates. The classes were split up, meaning Emmy got a break from Piper. Emmy sat down beside Alexa; they always sat together.

"Look who's coming over," Alexa squealed in Emmy's ear. Emmy could guess who it was: Johnny. Even though Alexa had never told Emmy, it was as clear as day that Alexa had a huge crush on Johnny. Every time she talked to him, Alexa flirted mercilessly.

"Hey Johhny," Alexa smiled whilst twirling her hair.

"Hey Alexa," Johnny smiled back.

Johnny and Max sat down in the seats in front of Emmy and Alexa. Emmy sent a glare towards Max. Despite Max clearly being a loser, he hung out with cool people, like Johnny.

"How are you?" Johnny asked Alexa.

Alexa giggled as if he had said the funniest thing ever. "Great," she finally answered, "You?"

"Not too bad," Johnny said. "But I think I slept funny last night because my neck hurts." To illustrate this he rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he did so. "Turning around to talk to you doesn't help."

"Oh," Alexa sounded sorry.

"How about we mix things up today?" Johnny suggested.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

"I always sit beside him," Johnny pointed at Max. "And you sit beside Emmy. How about me and Emmy swap seats?" Alexa looked hopefully at Emmy. Emmy groaned, but eventually she got up to sit beside Max.

"Hey," Max said. Emmy ignored him. "You don't have great people skills, do you?" he said snidely.

The teacher, Mrs Taylor, came in, and shouted at the class to be quiet. She hated Emmy. Most teachers did when they found out she was Caine Soren's sister. Which was totally unfair.

Max didn't annoy her while the teacher spoke. But as soon as an exercise was set, he started talking. "Hey," he whispered.

"Go away," Emmy ordered.

"What's your answer to the first one?" Max asked.

"I'm not telling you," Emmy said.

"I'll tell you what I got, if you tell me your answer."

Emmy rolled her eyes, "Why would I want your wrong answers?"

"If you don't give me your answers, I'll keep annoying you," Max said, returning to their argument.

"Your existence annoys me," Emmy said snidely. "And I doubt you're going to kill yourself if I give you my answers. So, no."

Max unexpectedly grabbed Emmy's hand, to intimidate her. "You don't get how things are done at this school," there was a dangerous tone in Max's voice. "Girls like you have to do what people like me tell you."

Emmy tried to think of a response. She had to show this loser that she wasn't to be messed with. Then she heard him say something. It was barely audible and wasn't very clear, hardly a whisper. _"Why does this bitch have to be so hot?"_

"What did you say?" Emmy said rather loudly.

"Quiet Miss Soren," Mrs Taylor warned viciously.

"I didn't say anything," Max whispered, appearing confused.

Emmy pulled her hand away from Max's grasp. "You have serious issues," Emmy laughed. "Being such an asshole just because you think I'm hot. That's pathetic."

"I don't know what you are talking about. And I'm not an asshole!" Max's voice had risen and he had drawn the teacher's attention.

"Is everything okay over there?" Mrs Taylor glared at Emmy.

"She called me an asshole," Max explained.

"Is this true?" Mrs Taylor asked.

"Yes, and I meant it," Emmy said confidently.

"Apologise now," Mrs Taylor instructed.

"No," Emmy laughed.

Mrs Taylor narrowed her eyes, "What? Why not?"

"Because it's true," Emmy said.

"You cannot call people names," Mrs Taylor said.

"He was being an asshole. If someone's being an asshole, they need to be told that they're an asshole." There were a few gasps from across the room in support of Emmy's boldness.

Mrs Taylor stood up with a furious expression across her face. "Apologise right now!" she yelled. "Or you will spend tomorrow lunchtime in detention!"

Emmy sat back in her seat, acting nonchalant, "So where exactly do they hold detention? I'll need directions."

Mrs Taylor looked across the class, as if the answer of what to do was written on one of her students' faces. "Fine then," she conceded, looking defeated.

"Max is an asshole," someone said loudly.

"Yeah, he is," another agreed, "asshole."

There were a chorus of people shouting "Asshole!" towards Max.

"Get back to work," Mrs Taylor roared at the class.

Emmy turned to face Max again, "See, that's why you shouldn't mess with girls like me. Asshole."

…

"And then everyone started yelling 'Asshole' at Max." Alexa was excitedly retelling the events of what happened in Maths to Piper and Shelley at dinner. "It was amazing!"

"Did you really say all that Mrs Taylor?" Shelley asked, in awe of Emmy. Emmy nodded, somewhat proud of herself.

"I don't see what's so great about getting a detention," Piper said, sounding rather jealous. "What's far better is that Alexa got to talk to Johnny. Tell us everything."

Alexa giggled with delight, "Well, when he sat down beside me he said-"

"Hello ladies." The girls looked up to the source of the sound. It was Chad, the most popular boy in their year.

"Hey Chad," Piper said, followed by Shelley and Alexa. Emmy didn't bother doing the same. Chad was good-looking, tall and athletic. All the girls had a crush on him, and he knew it so he loved himself.

"Emmy, isn't it?" Chad spoke directly to Emmy.

"Yeah, why?" she asked him.

"I thought that was really cool what you did in Maths," Chad said, with a charming smile.

"Thanks," Emmy said, returning to her food.

Chad probably never had to try and keep a girl's attention. He suddenly seemed unsure of himself. "Umm… for the record, I think Max is a total asshole."

"Good," Emmy said, wishing he would hurry up with what he wanted.

"You know there's a party this Saturday night?" Chad asked. Emmy nodded slowly, maintaining his gaze. He continued, "I can't wait for it. Are you going?"

Emmy smiled slightly, "Maybe. Why? Do you want me to go?"

"Chad, dude!"

Chad turned around. "Hey Caine." Emmy scowled at Caine, who was behind Chad.

"I just realised that I haven't caught up with my pal Chad," Caine put a friendly arm around Chad. "How about you come and sit over at my table?"

"Sure," Chad said. He turned back to the girls' table. "Will I see you at the party?" Chad asked Emmy.

Before she could answer Caine started laughing, "My sister doesn't go to parties. You won't see her there." Caine led Chad away.

"What the Hell?" Piper turned on Emmy. "I'm sorry to tell you," Piper narrowed her eyes at Emmy. "But it was agreed long ago that Chad was for me."

"What?" Emmy asked.

"The three of us couldn't agree on which one of us would get to be with Chad," Piper gestured to include Shelley and Alexa. "Since we would never date each others' ex. We finally agreed that I was best suited to him. So I'm the only one allowed to go out with him in this friendship group."

"Have you ever gone out with him or anything?" Emmy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Piper seemed to struggle for an answer. "No," she finally said.

"Then what's the point of no one else being allowed to date him?"

"He's my back-up guy," Piper protested.

"Who is he a back-up for?" Emmy was getting evermore tired of Piper's crazy controlling ways.

"That's a secret," Piper snapped.

"But we're friends," Emmy added a sweet smile.

"Not even Alexa and Shelley know who my Plan A is."

"I though it was-" Shelley started but stopped when Piper scowled at her.

"No you don't," Piper said slowly. Shelley hung her head, as if in shame.

"What's everyone wearing to the party?" Alexa asked, sounding nervous as she tried to change conversation.

"I don't know," Piper said. She looked at Emmy with a sweet smile, "Too bad you can't go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you very much to for** **following/favouriting. LY**

Emmy didn't care what Caine had said. He thought he was in charge of her but he was completely wrong. It was the first party that her year was invited to and all her friends were going, she had to go. She was wearing a tight top that showed off her enviable torso, along with high waisted shorts and pumps. Her make-up was perfect, not lathered on like most girls did. Instead she used a delicate and skilled touch. "I'm going to a party," she told Petal.

"Good," Petal smiled. "I need some peace and quiet for meditation. Unless you want me to teach you?"

"I don't think sitting still is my thing," Emmy laughed. Emmy walked towards the room where the party was. She knew she had the right location, as the music that was playing grew louder. The room was large and dark. But thankfully Piper, Alexa and Shelley were near the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked her once she joined them.

"Just what everyone else is, enjoying a party," Emmy said.

"You know Caine's here?" Shelley asked with a worried expression.

"I don't care," Emmy replied.

"I'll show you where you can get a drink," Alexa said. Emmy followed her to a table piled with drinks

"What do you want?" a boy standing at the table asked.

"He's in charge of the drinks," Alexa explained.

"It's two dollars for something like coke or lemonade," the boy clarified. "Or five dollars for something alcoholic."

Emmy scanned the table for something that appealed to her. "I'll have vodka with coke," she ordered.

Alexa's mouth fell open, "Are you sure? We don't usually drink."

"Why not?" Emmy asked. "It's a party, have some fun."

"That's the attitude," the boy said, making Emmy's drink. She handed him the money and took her drink.

Emmy and Alexa walked back to Piper and Shelley. The four spent most of the night together, dancing and chatting. Emmy even managed to get them to switch over to something alcoholic. Although it appeared to be the first time either Shelley or Alexa had ever drunk. Their laughs were more like screeches and they could barely stand after two drinks. Emmy had a bit of experience with drinking, after spending many Saturday evenings with Melissa and her friends.

Then two boys made their way over to them, one being Chad. "Emmy!" he smiled, "I thought you didn't like parties."

"One thing you need to know about my brother," Emmy said, "is that he is a liar."

Chad shook his head, "Nah, he's a great guy. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Emmy smiled.

"Do you want another drink?" Chad asked her.

"Sure," Emmy said. Chad's friend went with him, leaving the girls alone.

"I'm having the best time!" Shelley yelled, jumping up and down.

"I know!" Alexa agreed.

Piper looked agitated. "Everything okay?" Emmy asked her with a wry smile.

Chad arrived back with Emmy's drink. "Where's your friend?" Emmy asked him.

"I'd rather talk to you than him," Chad said as gently brushed a strand of hair out of Emmy's face. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah," Emmy said. Chad took her hand and led her towards the sofas in the corner of the room. Emmy took one last glance at her friends, enjoying the sight of Piper scowling.

…

Diana walked up to the table covered in drinks. "Hey Chaz," she smiled at him.

"The usual?" he asked.

"You know it."

"Five dollars," Chaz set the drink in front of her.

Diana stepped closer to Chaz and placed her hand on his arm. "Please, we're friends," she looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Okay," he relented, "just this one time."

"Thanks, you're amazing."

Diana walked back towards Caine, "I think this may be a decent party. Are you still on Emmy-watch?" Diana asked.

"I don't know," Caine answered. "It's been almost a month and she hasn't went to any parties. But the other day I saw her talking to that idiot Chad."

"What? She was talking to someone?" Diana mocked him.

Caine scanned the room to see if Emmy was there. He didn't see her, but he located her friends. "That's odd," Caine said, mainly to himself.

"What is?" Diana asked him.

"Emmy's friends are here. But she's not. Let's go and make sure that she's not here."

"You can, I'm going to see if I can find someone interesting to talk to." Diana walked off, leaving Caine as he made his way to the girls. He only knew one of the girls. Her name began with a P, he thought.

"Hey," Caine said to her.

The girl's eyes widened. "He-hey," she stammered.

"Your Emmy's friends, aren't you?" Caine asked, noticing the two other girls suddenly getting excited.

The girl he knew nodded vigorously.

"Is she here?"

"Umm… no," she shook her head now, with equal enthusiasm. She looked at her friends as a signal to shoo them away.

"Okay, thanks," Caine went to walk away but the girl stopped him.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked him, nervously.

Caine had no desire to do so. He had only talked to her once before. She had laughed like an idiot, and he was so glad when Diana rescued him. But he realised that this was his opportunity to find out what Emmy was up to. "I'd like that," he smiled at her.

…

"I love that movie!" Emmy laughed. She had been talking to Chad a long time and although he seemed a bit like a prick, she could by-pass that to have a decent conversation.

"No," Chad shook his head. "There's no way a girl like you likes action films."

"What do you mean, a girl like me?" Emmy playfully hit him on the arm.

"Most girls like chick flicks," Chad pointed out.

"I hate chick flicks," Emmy said. "I can literally feel myself falling asleep every time I see a poster for one!"

"Need a top up?" Chad asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked.

"What?" Chad protested. "I just don't want you to faint from de-hydration. It is hot in here."

"Oh that's very nice of you," Emmy softened, "I would like another." Chad went to get her one, leaving her to think for a moment.

"Having fun?" Emmy looked at Diana, who was walking towards her with a smirk. "Don't worry, Caine doesn't know you're here," Diana reassured her.

"Good," Emmy sighed.

Diana sat down beside Emmy on the sofa. "I think we'd be great friends," she said. "You've only been here a month and you've got the hottest boy in your year's attention. That deserves respect."

"Thanks," Emmy said, hoping that Diana wasn't insinuating that they were the same. Emmy didn't want a reputation like Diana.

"Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Diana smiled.

"Based on what I heard, that doesn't rule out much," Emmy said dryly. "But I know it's mostly lies."

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Because if you were as bad as they say you are, you would have done something with Caine by now. I'd guess that would ruin a friendship."

Diana laughed, "You're right. I think you might be my new favourite Soren."

"I've seen my competition. I'd want to punch you if I wasn't!" The two girls laughed together, like old friends.

"I'll leave you to enjoy yourself," Diana stood up to walk away.

"Bye Diana," Emmy called after her.

Chad joined her again, handing her drink over. "What did Diana want?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say hello," Emmy said. Chad edged closer to Emmy and placed his hand on her thigh. She stopped herself from telling him to take it away. That would be unbelievably pathetic. Chad closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. She did the same and kissed him back. Emmy could feel Chad's hands moving up and down her body. As his hands moved under her top, Emmy stopped kissing him.

"Wow, slow down," she laughed uneasily, backing away.

"Sorry," Chad apologised. "Want another drink?"

Emmy looked at her drink that she had taken two sips from. "I'm good thanks," she said.

 _"Another drink and she'll probably let me see her boobs."_

"What?" Emmy yelled at him, "Did you seriously say that?"

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, placing a hand on Emmy's shoulder.

Emmy shrugged it off. "You just said you are trying to get me drunk. So that you can see my boobs. That's what is wrong."

"I never said that," Chad protested.

"Yes you did, I heard you," Emmy said.

Chad squinted at her, speechless. "I didn't say that. But…"

"But what?" Emmy asked, almost daring him to answer.

"But, I thought it," Chad said. "Maybe I accidently said it. I'm sorry." Chad moved back to kiss her, but Emmy pushed him away.

"You're a pig!" she shouted at him as she stormed off.

Emmy went straight back to her room. It was after midnight but Petal was still up.

"How was the party?" she asked Emmy.

"Does it matter?" Emmy snapped. She went into the bathroom to take off her make-up. She froze halfway through and looked at herself in the mirror, puzzled. She finished up and went back to the bedroom. "Petal," Emmy said.

"Yeah," Petal looked up from her book.

"Can you do something for me?" Emmy asked. Petal nodded, and Emmy sat on Petal's bed beside her.

"Think of a really random animal," Emmy instructed her. Emmy stared at Petal hard, nothing happening. Emmy placed her hand on Petal's arm and tried again.

"Walrus?" Emmy asked Petal.

Petal looked shocked. "Yeah. How did you do that? Was it a magic trick?"

"Something like that," Emmy said.

...

Caine stood there, stuck listening to the girl drone on about a "funny story". He could see all the people he would rather talk to. He had tried several times to get rid of her, saying hello to other people as they passed. But the girl never got the hint, she just stood there. Then Caine would be left alone with her again. He had to lose her.

"Listen," Caine interrupted the girl mid-sentence. "It's been great talking to you Pippa-"

"My name's Piper," she interjected, hurriedly. "But it doesn't matter. You can call me Pippa if you like. In fact, I prefer it. Pippa's great."

"Okay," Caine continued, "It's been great talking to you. But I'm really tired, I'm going to bed."

Piper look disappointed, "Oh, that's fine. See you around."

"Sure," Caine left her and noticed a group of boys to talk to.

"Caine," one of them put an arm around him.

"Hey Chad," Caine said, noticing that Chad was very drunk. "What's up?"

"Your sister is crazy!" Chad said.

Caine already knew that. "Why?" he asked.

"We were making out, and it was great. But I said something, though I think I only thought it, you know? Anyway she over-reacted and stormed off. Crazy."

Caine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You made out with my sister?"

The other boys in the group appeared worried and looked at Chad, begging him to shut up.

Chad obviously didn't pick up on them, "Yeah. You're sister's hot!"

Caine removed Chad's arm from around him. "Sorry, but I've got to go."

Caine walked around, looking for Drake. He found him at the drinks table. "Do me a favour," Caine said. "Deal with Chad from the eighth grade. You know what I mean."

"Sure," Drake said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to and kgoodwin918 for following/favouriting! LY!**

Emmy nibbled at her toast. After the events of last night she didn't have an appetite. Nor had she been able to sleep, so she was up before any of her friends. She laughed as she saw Shelley and Alexa approach. They both looked like the walking dead.

"Ugh," Shelley groaned as she sat down. "I can't face food today."

"Coffee is meant to help a hangover," Emmy said.

"My mum doesn't allow me to have coffee," Alexa said as she lay her head down on the table.

"But she would be fine with what you did last night?" Emmy asked sarcastically.

Alexa lifted her head up, "You're right." Alexa slowly got up, "Do you want coffee?"

Shelley shook her head, "Caffeine gives me a headache. I already have one."

"If you feel so terrible, why did you come to the dining room?" Emmy asked Shelley as Alexa left for the hot drinks machine.

"Piper insisted," Shelley said through a yawn. "She's in line getting breakfast."

Alexa arrived back with her coffee, breathing in its aroma before nervously sipping it. "That's really hot," she moaned. "Where did you go last night?" she asked Emmy.

"Didn't you talk to Chad?" Shelley enquired.

"Oh yeah," Alexa remembered. That seemed to put her in a better mood, talking about boys always did. "How did it go?"

Emmy sighed, "I never realised just how much of an idiot he was."

"So not good?" Shelley sounded sorry for her.

"Definitely not good."

"Chad must have been really drunk," Alexa supposed.

"Why?" Emmy asked.

"He did something to annoy Drake Merwin and got beat up really bad. Apparently he has a broken arm and some fractured ribs. Nurse Temple had to drive him to the hospital."

"I can't say I feel sorry for the guy," Emmy sniggered.

"Forget about Chad," Shelley held out her hand to reassure Emmy. Emmy took it and smiled at her.

 _"Piper's going to be happy about this."_ Emmy pulled her hand away. She had been looking at Shelley's face and she hadn't spoken. Yet Emmy heard her say it. Just not the normal way. As if it was in her head. The way she heard Chad or Petal last night.

"Are you okay?" Shelley asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," Emmy reassured her, with a weak smile. She abandoned it as she saw Piper coming over, with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Good morning," Piper said cheerfully. "How was last night for you Emmy?"

Emmy wasn't going to divulge the details. "Fine," she shrugged. Sadly Piper sensed the truth and she looked triumphant. "How was your night?" Emmy asked, eager to know why Piper was so pleased with herself.

"Nothing important happened."

Emmy looked between Shelley and Alexa, who both averted their gaze from Emmy's. Emmy loved the fact that they were both as subtle as a pair of elephants.

After breakfast Alexa and Shelley were desperate for fresh air, so they all went outside for a walk. Alexa and Shelley walked slowly, dragging their feet, leaving Emmy walking beside Piper. Emmy grabbed Piper's hand, and swung it. "It's a great day, isn't it?" Emmy beamed at Piper.

"Yeah, it is," Piper smiled back. "Why are you in such a great mood this morning? I heard things didn't go well with Chad."

Emmy shrugged, "I think your mood is infectious. So I'm guessing that you had a great night. Want to tell me the details?"

"Like I said, nothing happened," Piper replied.

"C'mon," Emmy pleaded. "You can tell me. I bet it involved a boy." Piper smiled and turned away. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes," Piper gave in.

"Who?" Emmy asked.

"I'm not telling," Piper said adamantly.

"Fine, just tell me what he's like."

"It won't take me long," Piper laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I can sum him up in one word. Perfect."

Emmy bit her lip to stop herself laughing. She had to find out who this boy was. She focused on holding Piper's hand, something that she hated having to do.

 _"Caine is so handsome, and amazing, and smart, and-"_

Emmy let go of Piper's hand. "I have to go to the bathroom. See you later."

Emmy walked towards the boys' dormitories. Only when she stepped inside did she realise that she didn't have a clue where Caine's room was. She noticed two boys staring at her, one of them being Caine's friend Andrew. She had a hunch that he would know which room was Caine. "Andrew!" she called at him. He looked frightened as Emmy approached him. "Where's Caine's room?" she asked. Andrew gave Emmy some directions. "Thanks," Emmy said as walked away. She knocked on Caine's door. It was Drake who opened it.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Is Caine in here?" Emmy asked.

Drake turned his head, "Your sister wants you." Drake moved aside as Caine came to the door.

"I'm glad you're here," Caine said, looking particularly annoyed, "I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," Emmy returned his fowl expression.

Caine turned to Drake, "Go for a walk."

"No," Drake refused.

"Just do it," Caine glared at him until he finally left. "Come in," Caine ordered.

Emmy did so and sat down on a desk chair. "What-" Emmy began, but Caine interrupted her.

"Remember how we agreed that you weren't to date or go to parties?"

"I never actually agreed to that," Emmy reminded him.

Caine narrowed his eyes at her. "Regardless, I know you were at that party last night." Emmy looked down at the floor. "I also know that you were with Chad."

"How do you know that?' Emmy asked.

"He started bragging to me about it," Caine answered. "That was not a good idea."

"Why?"

"I told Drake to beat him up."

"I heard about that," Emmy smiled, but quickly stopped. "But you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can," Caine argued. "I'm older than you."

"You've never done the whole caring big brother thing. Why do you think you can try and pass controlling me off as that?"

Caine didn't have an answer. He never cared that he and Emmy didn't get on and always argued. But the thought of someone treating her the way he treated girls made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't allow it. Yet, he realised something. "Chad said you stormed off because he said something. What was it?"

Emmy sighed, "That's none of your business."

"But he said something that really annoyed you. That's why you're happy that he was beaten up. Am I right?" By not responding Emmy answered Caine's question the perfect way. "So," he sounded rather smug now, "if you had listened to me, Chad would never have said that. I'm sure you would have preferred that." Caine sat down on his bed, revelling at winning the conversation. "Maybe you should listen to what I say."

Emmy shook her head, "Not a chance. Besides, as if you can lecture me about dating."

"What do you mean?" Caine was not going to stand being told what to do by Emmy.

"I heard about you and Piper."

"Who's Piper?" Caine asked.

"My friend, I know you were talking to her last night."

Caine remembered now, "Oh her. I was just talking to her to see if you were there. But then she kind of cornered me and I couldn't get away. Don't worry, it's nothing."

Emmy smirked, "Seriously? The way she's been talking about it, I just thought that there had to be more."

Caine's face pulled a look of disgust, "One hour with her and I was losing the will to live. I don't know how you put up with her."

"I can't stand her either," Emmy laughed.

"Then why are you friends with her?"

"She's popular. But hopefully I won't have to put up with her soon." Emmy got up to leave, "So can we agree to keep out of each others' lives? You don't date any of my friends, and I won't date any of yours. Okay?"

"Or," Caine suggested, "You don't date anyone or do anything, and I'll do whatever I want."

Emmy groaned, "You don't understand compromise, do you?"

"Only the person losing has to compromise."

Emmy was about to say something, but stopped herself. You can't argue with a crazy person, she thought. She left Caine's room, trying to navigate the way out. She passed Drake in the corridor.

"Well done, on beating up Chad," she said.

He flashed his nasty smile. "No problem. It looks like you're not a big girl after all."

Emmy didn't let his taunting get to her. "I never asked you or Caine to do that. You just have severe issues."

Drake straightened up, trying to look down at Emmy. Sadly for him, she was taller than most girls and it had barely an effect. "There's nothing wrong with me," he snarled.

"I may not be a psychiatrist, but I know that's not true."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" he threatened.

"Whether or not I want it," Emmy replied confidently, "it's never going to happen."

Drake looked confused, "What?"

"You saw how Caine reacted when someone made out with me. Imagine what he would do to someone if they did whatever sick thing you want to do to me." Emmy turned and walked away, taking one last look at Drake as he stood in the corridor, fuming at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Guest for some 'constructive criticism, CancelleAccount and AncientStorm for the support. LY!**

As Emmy neared the dining hall for breakfast, she noticed Alexa ahead of her. "Alexa! Hey!" she shouted.

Alexa turned around and smiled at Emmy. "Hey, ready for this big Geography test?"

Emmy stopped abruptly and stared at Alexa with wide eyes. "What! What test?" she yelled.

"The test that we were told about last week. Remember?"

Emmy shook her head. "I completely forgot about it."

Alexa grimaced slightly. "Then you've got a problem."

"I know," Emmy agreed. She tended not to pay much attention in classes these days, especially in mind-numbingly tedious lessons such as Geography. She was too busy trying out her new 'ability', as she termed it. How she was able to read people's thoughts, she didn't know. But since discovering it, she had practised and had made significant progress. She no longer needed to actually touch a person for it to work, just focus on them. Though it wasn't as clear and her range was pitiful.

Emmy and Alexa fell into the queue for food. "What's this test even about?"

"Rivers," Alexa said. "What we've spent the last month doing."

"Oh right," Emmy said. She looked at her watch. "We have Geography first thing, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then we have an hour for you to tell me everything you know."

"I don't think that's going to help you much," Alexa frowned.

Emmy groaned, "But Mrs Scott is such a harsh marker. I can barely pass any of her tests when I do revise. And if I fail, my mum is going to phone and go crazy at me. After that, she'll call Caine and ask him if I'm okay, or if a bad grade is a cry for help or I'm in with bad influences. Which means Caine is going to go crazy at me for Mum bothering him. Ugh!" Emmy ruefully shook her head. "Is there any way I could copy off you?"

"How do you plan to do that? We sit at opposite ends of the classroom."

"I know," Emmy sighed. "Why does Burke have to be so far from Soren in the alphabet?"

She paused from her self-pitying when she noticed Diana saunter pass the line. Apparently queuing was not something Diana Ladris did. "Diana!" Emmy shouted at her.

Diana looked at her and stepped beside her. "Hey, what's up?"

"I have a serious problem." Emmy explained her situation to Diana.

When she finished, Diana said, "You could always fake being sick and get sent to the nurse's office."

"No, Mrs Scott never buys that. Not when there's a test."

Diana placed a finger on her lip and tapped it as she thought. "Well then you're screwed."

"Thanks for that," Emmy said dryly.

"Any time Emmy. Are The Paine in here yet?"

Emmy scanned the room. "Caine's at your table, but I don't see Piper anywhere."

"Good," Diana said, before continuing to cut in front of everyone, none of who dared to protest.

The Paine were Piper and Caine. After Emmy had told Caine to stay away from any of her friends, he went and asked out a girl that he couldn't stand, just to spite Emmy. The worst bit was that Emmy couldn't get revenge as all of Caine's friends were beneath her. The only good-looking one was Drake, though the thought of being near that psychopath made her physically sick. Caine was even sticking to enforcing his draconian no guys rule. After Emmy had made out with a tenth grader, who was then immediately beaten up by Caine's goons, most boys decide to keep their distance from her.

When Emmy and Alexa got to the select their breakfast, Alexa's eyes focused on the choice. " _Bagel or Scone?"_ Alexa thought.

Emmy hated the way Alexa took forever and a day to make every mundane decision, and decided to chime in. "The scones look great today, I'm definitely getting one."

Alexa nodded. "I think I'll get one too."

Alexa followed Emmy to an empty table and they sat down. Alexa looked behind Emmy's head and prompted Emmy to turn and look in the same direction. "See that girl with ginger pigtails in line?" Alexa asked. "I heard a rumour about her."

"What?" Emmy asked, turning forward again after she caught a quick glance at the girl. "Is she pregnant?"

Alexa raised both eyebrows. "She's in the sixth grade!"

"Oh," Emmy said, and looked back around. "I didn't get a proper look at her. It's just most of the rumours you hear involve pregnancy. I took a punt. So what is it?"

"I heard that she can run ridiculously fast."

Emmy stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "We must inform America's Olympic team then," she said sarcastically.

"No," Alexa said. "I mean she can run so fast it's not normal. Like, as fast as a car. And not just a hundred metres, but really long distances."

"How's that possible?" Emmy asked. "And how does anyone know about that? Did they see her?"

"Apparently someone was walking in the corridor and saw her running about the school through the window one night last week. All they saw was a blur, and then the girl suddenly appeared, took a breath, and disappeared."

"Why was she running? Were Big Foot and the Loch Ness Monster after her?"

"Fine," Alexa sighed, "it is probably rubbish. Especially the part where there was an audience watching her."

"There was an audience?"

"Yeah, the person who saw all this says there were people watching her, but they couldn't see who. And then a bin started to float in the air."

"Okay that is too crazy," Emmy laughed. "First super human speed, now a flying bin. Why was this person up? Were they coming back from a late-night drinking session? Because that would explain a lot."

"You could be right," Alexa said. "I guess it's just cool to think that some people can do crazy and amazing things."

Emmy didn't respond to that. She did know someone who could do a crazy and amazing thing: herself.

"Morning guys," Shelley smiled, sitting down beside Emmy. Emmy never noticed her or Piper walk over to them. Piper sat down also, and waved in the direction of Caine's table. Emmy didn't look around, but she knew that he must have waved back as Piper's smile broadened.

…

"Waving over to your little girlfriend?" Diana teased Caine.

Caine stopped and glared at Diana. "Shut up."

"You're not angry at me, you're angry at yourself," Diana pointed out.

"And why would I be angry, let alone at myself?" Caine asked.

"Because you're an idiot whose plan to get one over on your sister is to date a person you hate. That must cause some serious self-loathing."

Caine leaned back in his chair. "My main objective was to piss Emmy off, which I did. So really, I'm a genius."

"I don't think you know the definition of genius," Diana smirked. "But on the plus side, you have been trying to show your love for me a lot less recently."

Caine narrowed his eyes at her, and at Drake as he started to chuckle. "You're not funny."

"Our pet seems to disagree," Diana laughed.

"I'm not your pet!" Drake spat at her.

"Also dating Piper lets me know what Emmy thinks about me and is doing," Caine said.

"How?" Diana asked.

"Emmy tells one of those other girls she hangs about with. Then they tell Piper, who tells me. That's how I found out about what she did behind the science block last week. As well as that, I've got you to keep an eye on Emmy."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you friends with her?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be a spy for you."

Caine heaved his shoulders as he let out a long sigh. "What's the point of putting up with you when you never do me a favour?"

…

The last minute revision session over breakfast proved to be futile, as Emmy had no better understanding of rivers.

"Don't worry," Alexa tried to smile.

"Easier said than done," Emmy moaned. They entered the classroom and parted towards their seats.

"Separate the desks!" Mrs Scott yelled as she handed out tests. "Don't turn over the test until I say so." Once everyone was given a test, she marched up to the front of the classroom. "You have half an hour," she said. "Begin."

Emmy flipped over the test and wanted to die as she saw the jargon on it. She looked with horror as everyone around her starting writing frantically. They had all studied and knew what the test asked them. But, if they could, then so could Emmy.

Emmy took a deep breath and searched for the closest nerd to her. Two seats in front of her was Lucy, a walking-talking brain. Emmy focused on the back of Lucy's head and tried to tap into that reservoir of intelligence. She couldn't single out only Lucy, she wasn't that good, and had to by-pass what other's were thinking. Lucy was on the third question, but that was good enough.

" _Abrasion is a form of erosion…"_ Most of what Lucy was thinking was more or less a foreign language to Emmy, though some jogged her memory. Emmy tried to make slight variations in her answers. She even threw in some stuff that even she knew herself was rubbish. Amazingly, Lucy went back to check over the answers that Emmy missed. Emmy placed her hand over her mouth to hide the smile that her brilliant plan was evoking.

"Pens down," Mrs Scott said. There were pleas for more time, causing Mrs Scott to scowl. "You have all had ample time," she said as she snatched the papers off those who were trying to continue on.

The bell rang and Emmy made a beeline for her friends. "That was awful," Shelley cried.

"I know," Emmy nodded. "But I think lots of stuff actually came back to me. I may have done enough for a C."

"I think it was okay," Piper boasted. "If I get anything less than an A, there's something wrong."

"Good for you," Emmy said with a forced smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to Olive tree cheese for the support! LY!**

Mrs Scott decided the best way to follow on from tedious rivers, was with something even duller: soil. The final bell made Emmy jump as it woke her up from her afternoon map. "Oh," Mrs Scott called the class while they packed away. "I need to give you back your tests from yesterday. So sit back down." Mrs Scott zigzagged around the class to return test papers, each with a declaration of their mark. "Max, F! Your parents are being called, and you are redoing it tomorrow lunchtime." Max shrugged indifferently as Mrs Scott moved on. "Piper, a solid B! Good enough but room for improvement."

Piper looked disbelieving at her. "But I revised really hard for this! Why did I not get an A?"

Mrs Scott placed her hand on her hip. "Excuse me? You did not get an A, because you did not get a mark corresponding to an A. Understand?" Piper lowered her head, and petulantly sulked.

"Lucy, A+! Well done!" Mrs Scott smiled at her before moving on to Emmy.

"Emmy, one mark off an A!" she said with a larger smile. "A tremendous improvement, you could soon be my star pupil!"

Emmy smiled sweetly back, but when she caught Piper's eye it turned into a gloating smirk. Piper narrowed her eyes and gritted her jaw.

"You can all go now," Mrs Scott said.

Instantly Alexa and Shelley were beside Emmy. They walked into the corridor towards the dorms. "I thought you said you were going to fail?" Alexa said as she poked Emmy in the ribs.

Emmy tried to act humble, "I don't know. I guess it all just came flooding back to me."

"You are so lucky," Shelley laughed.

"I might be," Emmy grinned.

"Wait up!" Piper yelled after them.

"Sorry," Shelley apologised.

"Whatever," Piper snapped.

"Are you okay?" Emmy said, sounding concerned. "Or, is something wrong?"

"You may have done better than me in that test," Piper replied, trying to be nonchalant. "But that just means you know more about rivers than me, not that you're actually smarter. And anyway, there are other more important things that I beat you at. Like popularity or looks."

Piper was barely palatable at the best of times, never mind when she had a reason to be irritated. Emmy scanned the hallway for someone else to strike a conversation with. She saw Diana talking to a boy with his head in his locker. When he closed it, Emmy groaned.

"Caine!" Piper squealed. She rushed to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe," Caine said with a big smile, that was 100% fake to Emmy's trained eye. "How's my girl doing today?"

Piper pouted her lip at him. "Terrible. I didn't get an A in Geography, even though I deserved it!" Piper held out her hands and Caine clasped them as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Ah, you poor thing," Caine answered.

It was the right answer as Piper grinned slightly. "I know."

"How about you and I go for a walk and I'll try and cheer up?"

Piper giggled, "That would be great."

"Hold on," Diana interrupted. "We're going to the Library to study for History."

"Sorry Diana," Caine said, while placing an arm around Piper. "My wonderful girlfriend needs me."

"You're amazing," Piper cooed. She placed her hand on Caine's face and brought it down to hers. Emmy looked at every part of the hallway other than where her brother was kissing Piper.

She noticed Diana looking equally disgusted. "Do you want me to come with you to the Library?" Emmy asked.

"That would be great," Diana said. The two of them made their way to the Library. "Do Caine and Piper together bother you?" Diana asked Emmy.

"Yeah," Emmy said. "But only because he's just using her to prove a point. If he actually cared about her and liked her, I wouldn't mind half as much."

"How do you know he's using her?"

"Trust me," Emmy sighed. "I know my brother and can always decipher his motives."

Caine had ordered Diana not to tell Emmy the truth about his relationship. Now Diana didn't even have to find a way to undermine that rule.

"Are you bothered by them?" Emmy asked.

Diana was a little surprised by the question. "Only Piper, because she is insufferable. But I don't care that Caine has a girlfriend, whatever his reasons are."

There was a quiet section in the Library for Diana and Emmy to work at. They mainly talked, though Emmy asked Diana the odd question. "When did Hitler become Chancellor of Germany?" Emmy asked.

"Easy, January 30th, 1933."

"How do you know all this?" Emmy demanded.

"Because I am not only unbelievably beautiful, but I also have brains. It's a rare gift." Diana finished off her self-praise with a wink at Emmy.

"I have it too," Emmy pointed out.

"Oh really? What did you get in that test you were freaking out about?" Diana challenged her.

Emmy held up her index finger, "One mark off an A, from Mrs Scott."

"That is impressive," Diana conceded. "But how did you do that without revising? Were you lying, or did you use some dishonest methods?"

Emmy conspicuously darted her eyes to either side. "Perhaps the latter," she whispered.

Diana emitted a loud laugh. "Emmy! You bad girl, how did you do it?"

"I'm not telling you," Emmy said defensively.

"Why not?" Diana asked.

"I'm not telling you," Emmy repeated. She suddenly seemed tense and stood up from her chair. "Look, I've got to go now."

Emmy turned to walk away but Diana reached for her arm to get her to talk. "What-?" Diana said before she quickly dropped Emmy's wrist.

Emmy looked back at Diana. Her eyes were wide with fear and her skin was instantly paler. "What is it?" Emmy asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Was it possible that Diana knew about her ability? But how? Emmy used said ability and it only confused her further.

"What does 'four bar'?" Emmy hissed.

Diana shook her head. "No, not here." She roughly took Emmy's arm and dragged her all the way to her room. As she did, she had the opportunity to confirm what she dreaded. A definite four bar. The only other time she felt this much power from someone was with Caine. But this was insane. It had been over a month since Diana had read Emmy when they met, but to have gone from zero bars to four was unprecedented.

Diana's roommate was out as usual, allowing Diana and Emmy some privacy. Diana directed Emmy to sit down on the bed. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Diana took a deep breath, before she bluntly asked, "What is it you can do?"

Emmy tried to figure out what was the right answer. When she failed to find it, she tapped into Diana.

" _If she's a four bar, her power must have manifested already."_

"I can read minds," Emmy finally said.

"Wow," Diana said, genuinely impressed. "That's a new one."

Emmy frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Diana sought to explain the whole power situation to Emmy.

"So, is being a four bar normal?" Emmy asked at the end of it.

Diana didn't answer immediately, "No, there's only one other four bar I know of."

"Who?"

"Caine," Diana answered.

"Great," Emmy sighed. "Just when I thought I was one up in the sibling rivalry thing." Emmy laughed, but it ended shortly. She leaned in closer to Diana. "Diana," Emmy said with a pleading tone. "Please don't tell Caine about this. If he finds out that I'm the only person who is as powerful as him, he will completely control me, far more than he's already trying to. I literally won't be able to sneeze without him knowing!"

Diana placed a comforting hand on Emmy's shoulder. "Don't worry," Diana said quietly. "I won't even tell him you have a power at all." Diana meant it; she always saw Emmy as an ally, even more so now. Emmy was the right amount of self-servicing and devious to be useful like Diana, but not dangerous like Drake was. She could even be Diana's protégé.

"Thank you Diana," Emmy smiled faintly.

"It's no problem, I guess we are friends."

"Are you sure you're okay with lying to Caine?" Emmy asked.

"I hide more from Caine than I actually tell him."

"That doesn't sound like a good friendship," Emmy said. "Why are you friends then?"

Diana sighed, "I suppose it's useful to have friends in high places. Especially when I like to mess with people so much, a protector is always useful."

Emmy stood up. "Thanks for all of this, but I think I'd rather go and process it on my own."

"Sure," Diana said.

Emmy left Diana's room and headed for outside. The exit of the girls' dormitories led to a vast lawn, with the boys' dormitories on the opposite side. There were clusters of tables and benches at the end closest to the main school building. Emmy walked around the edge of the lawn, passed those running around and playing games. She now knew that she was not the only one with ability. There were others like her, but she was more powerful than all of them, bar one. It would have been arguably better if she were just a two or three bar. Caine would possibly have just accepted that, though not this.

"Heads up!" someone shouted in Emmy's direction.

A football bounced in front of her and into the hedge beside her. A boy ran over to retrieve the ball, stopping abruptly when he saw Emmy.

"I'm so sorry," he said, presumably realising who she was. He was a ninth grader called Frederico. He was tall and athletic, and definitely someone Emmy didn't mind talking to.

"It's fine," Emmy smiled. "It didn't hit me at all."

"Good," Frederico smiled too. "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

"Because of who my brother is, right?" Emmy asked with hostility.

"No," Frederico said hesitantly, before seeming to gain some confidence. "I just don't like the idea of a gorgeous girl being mad at me."

Emmy gave him a coy smile. "Are you calling me gorgeous?"

"Maybe," Frederico smirked. "Do you mind?"

Emmy took a step closer to him. "Not at all."

Frederico looked back at his friends, with a small frown. " _If Caine finds out I'm talking to her, I'm dead!"_ he was thinking.

Emmy cleared her throat to get back his attention.

"Are you doing anything this Friday night?" she asked.

"Nothing planned, you?"

Emmy shrugged indifferently, "No. I want to do something, like go to the cinema, but no one's offered to go with me."

Frederico paused before asking, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Like a date?" Emmy said, raising an eyebrow, as it was always fun to make a boy insecure.

"Yeah, why not?"

Emmy nodded slightly, "That would be great."

"But, won't Caine be annoyed?"

Emmy placed her hand on Frederico's arm, "I won't tell him if you don't."

"Fine then," Frederico grinned.

Emmy planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Pick me up at seven beside the fountain at the front."

Emmy walked back towards the dormitories, glancing slightly back at Frederico. His friends were commending him by slapping him on the back and cheering. Some girls felt pride when they aced a test, others when they excelled at sport. For Emmy, it was when she got confirmation of what she knew: her exceptional looks made her desirable.


	15. Chapter 15

**A tremendous thanks goes to Arrowkid21, AncientSTORM, Olive tree cheese and yyvonnee for the support. LY! Very sad to say that due to school updates will be probably be less frequent :'(**

Piper bounced into her bathroom, excited for her night ahead. It was Friday night, the night she had been longing for all week since Caine had told her he was taking out on a proper date. Not just a walk around the school grounds, or even getting the bus to go to the cinema. No, Caine was getting a taxi to take them to Perdido Beach where they were having a romantic meal in an amazing restaurant, and then they would go on a moonlit stroll to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. To Piper, this had to be love. No boy treated a girl this good without making demands. Maybe that's why Caine was spoiling her tonight. Perhaps he was going to tell her he loved her. Piper smiled gleefully at herself in the mirror. If he did, she knew she would reciprocate it in a heartbeat. And with the prospect of her soul mate declaring his love for her, it was vital that she looked stunning.

She arranged her hair in a messy bun, thankful that she had recently been to the hairdresser and so no light brown roots were on display. It was almost an unspoken rule at Coates that blonde hair equated to attractiveness, with the only exception being the dark-haired beauty that was Diana Ladris. Apart from her, most girls bleached their hair like Piper. That was one of the aggravating things about Emmy. She had the hair colour that most girls would kill for. And the figure. And the face. Not that Piper was jealous or anything ridiculous like that.

Piper examined her nails that currently had hot pink varnish on them. She would have to re-paint them, as her dress for the evening was red. She found her nail polish remover, and started applying it. "Shelley, do you have red nail varnish?" Piper called through the door.

"Yeah, I do," Shelley said. She came into the bathroom and rummaged through her cosmetics for the bottle.

"What are you doing tonight?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Shelley replied. "I texted Alexa to see what she's doing." Shelley pulled her phone out from her pocket. "Oh, she answered. OMG!"

"What is it?" Piper looked away from her nails and down at Shelley's phone.

"Alexa is at Emmy's, helping her get ready for a date with Frederico from the ninth grade!"

"Are you serious?" Piper cried.

"Wow," Shelley said with a smile. "Good for Emmy, Frederico's hot." Shelley emphasised her point by prolonging the 't' on 'hot'. Piper sent her a warning look, making her quickly backtrack. "Unless you compare him to someone like Caine, because then he's average, if even."

"Caine mustn't know about this," Piper said. "Otherwise he would have told me. If I told him about it, he would be so happy with me." Piper mused over the idea before she went to get her own phone.

Shelley followed her, "Are you sure? Isn't this going to ruin your date?"

"Not at all. Caine will probably turn up at her room and tell her not to go. Then on our date he will feel all proud of himself for keeping Emmy in her place, and we'll probably do one of my favourite activities: talking crap about Emmy. It's a win-win." Piper typed her message and read it back to Shelley. "Hey babe, did you hear Emmy's on a date tonight with Frederico from your grade? Just thought you should know xx." Piper set her phone back down, pleased with herself. "There, now I need to get back to looking even more fantastic than normal."

…

"How does this look?" Emmy asked Alexa. Emmy came out of her bathroom wearing a white lace top with skin tight jeans and light brown brogues. Emmy had arrived at this outfit after trawling through her entire wardrobe. She may have only been going to the cinema, but she needed to make an impression.

"You look terrific!" Alexa assured her.

Emmy looked at her watch, her fashion dilemma meant she was running late. "Can you plait my hair while I do my make-up?" Emmy asked as knelt down at her dressing table.

Alexa moved some of the clothes on Emmy's bed and sat down on it. "Do you want that style that you showed me last week, because I think I've perfected it?"

"That would be great," Emmy said. Emmy worked quickly and efficiently at her make-up while Alexa tugged at her hair.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Emmy slammed down the make-up brush in her hand. "I swear if that's Petal who forgot her key AGAIN, I will kill her." Emmy stood up and answered the door. Instead of Petal, it was Caine looking extremely ticked off. "Can I help you?" Emmy asked, matching his irritated expression.

Caine looked Emmy up and down. "You look nice," he said without sincerity."Are you going somewhere? Maybe on a date?"

"No," Emmy laughed. "Alexa and I are doing make-overs, that's all."

"Really?" Caine asked with deep suspicion. "You see, a little bird told me you were on a date with my good old friend Frederico." Emmy sent a glare to Alexa.

"Sorry," Alexa apologised. "Shelley texted me asking what I was doing."

"Alexa," Caine said evenly. "Could you give me and Emmy a moment?" Alexa almost sprinted out of the room, leaving Caine and Emmy alone.

"So," Caine said quietly, "you're breaking the rules dear sister."

"It was never up to you to make rules," Emmy said, with a patronising voice. "Therefore they're meaningless and a hundred per cent breakable."

Caine started to pace the room. "Emmy, I'll admit that you are a smart girl. So why is it taking you so long to figure this out? I'm in charge here and you have to do as I say."

"I refuse to do as you say," Emmy said defiantly.

Caine stopped pacing and balled up his fists. Emmy stared warily at them, as she knew that they could do a lot of damage. How would she win this fight without witnessing what he could do? Caine returned to pacing. "Let me tell you what's going to happen. You're not going to go out tonight, otherwise I will ensure that you will never ever be asked out again."

"And how would you do that?" Emmy challenged.

"You can be surprised the damage that a vicious rumour can cause at this school."

"What is wrong with you?!" Emmy yelled. "You would do that to your own sister? For someone who claims to be trying to look out for me, you really don't care what happens to me, do you?"

"It wouldn't be that bad," Caine argued. "Me being your brother would protect you from a lot of people slagging you off to your face. It's just; no boys will want to date you, which is what I want. And I am protecting you. Did you hear about a little incident involving Frederico and a girl last year?"

Emmy gritted her teeth. Alexa had mentioned it in an attempt to put Emmy off. "Yes I did, but I am not as stupid as most girls and would never do anything like that."

Caine sighed, "I wish that was good enough, but it's not. So stay away from Frederico or you will regret it."

As Caine turned around and had his hand on the door handle Emmy found the desire to screech at him. _"You will not control me!"_

"Argh!" Caine yelled as he put his hands over his ears. "What was that?" he demanded. He looked dazed as he said, "I heard you scream, but it was as if you're voice was inside my head." Caine's confusion suddenly left him, and he narrowed his eyes at Emmy. "You… have a power."

"Excuse me?" Emmy asked innocently, "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

Caine shook his head. "You're a liar."

"No I'm not!" Emmy protested.

Caine raised his right hand and instantly a tight vice-grip was around Emmy's torso. It lifted her a few inches off the floor and held her there as Caine slowly walked towards her. "Tell me," Caine said, enjoying the fear that was written across Emmy's face. "Tell me the truth."

Emmy gave in and choked out, "Telepathy, I think."

Caine rolled his eyes in frustration. "What do you mean you think?"

"Well," Emmy said, "I could only ever read people's thoughts. I've never been able to send a message, like I just did. That's new."

Caine smirked as he gently lowered her to the floor. "That sounds very useful," Caine said.

"It is," Emmy said. "It lets me know that you're only using Piper to feel like you're superior to me."

Caine ignored that snipe and asked. "Does anyone know about this?"

"No," Emmy lied, as she wasn't going to incriminate Diana.

"Come with me," Caine ordered.

"Why? Where are we going?" Emmy asked as she remained still.

"There are others with powers, and Diana can rate them using her own power. I want to know where you are on her little scale." Emmy followed Caine to Diana's room. "Diana," Caine said as he knocked on her door.

"What is it?" Diana said immediately once she opened her door.

Caine moved past her into the room. "What happened to Emmy not having a power?" he questioned as he sat down in a desk chair. Diana's expression was unchanged.

Diana said, "She doesn't, I've read her."

"When was the last time?"

"When she arrived at Coates."

"Well, things have changed. She is now suddenly telepathic."

"Oh," Diana said, appearing slightly surprised. "I'll read her now then." Diana took Emmy's hand, looking into Emmy's eyes. _"Does he know that I know?"_ Diana thought.

 _"No,"_ Emmy replied, successfully using the new aspect of her power.

"Well?" Caine asked impatiently.

"Umm-" Diana began before Caine cut her off.

"What is it?"

"She's barely a three bar- no, closer to two."

"So she's a two bar?" Caine asked with relief. "That's okay. There are already too many three bars thinking they're something." Caine got up to leave. "Now excuse me, because I've got a date." Before he closed the door, he turned back to say, "Unlike you Emmy."

"That's what he thinks," Emmy said as she left too. She walked quickly towards her meeting point with Frederico. When she got closer she saw him waiting for her. He gave her a large smile when he saw her. "Sorry for being late," Emmy said when she was beside him.

"Don't worry," Frederico said while his eyes lingered over her, finishing with a satisfied grin. "You're worth the wait."

Frederico and Emmy started walking down driveway of Coates to the bus stop close to Coates's gates.

"Emmy?" Emmy turned around to Caine, who had called her from behind. He was holding hands with a cheerful Piper. "What are you two up to?" Caine asked.

"On a date," Emmy answered. "Not that it's any of your concern."

Shockingly, Caine didn't show signs of anger or frustration. "Have fun," he said with a smile. "Though Frederico, you'll most likely run into Drake afterwards."

Frederico's tanned skin instantly paled. "What? Why?" Frederico stammered.

"I asked him to spend a little time with you after your date with Emmy," Caine sneered. "But if you don't want that, then going on this date is definitely a bad idea."

Frederico looked between Caine and Emmy. "Actually," he finally said. "I do have a lot to do this evening. How about we re-think it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emmy yelled at him.

"I'm really sorry," Frederico attempted to apologise. "It's just-"

"Don't bother," Emmy snapped as she stormed off.

"Bye Emmy," Piper called, with notable smugness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you very much to Arrowkid21 and AncientSTORM for support! LY!**

The only person at Diana's table was Caine. Drake most likely had already had his breakfast and was probably pillaging the local villagers by now. Caine appeared to be disinterested in his food as he moved his spoon in circles above the bowl. He was still processing the revelation of last Friday; Emmy had a power. What Diana didn't get was that Caine hadn't realised that based on the others, telepathy couldn't be a two bar ability. Diana was a two bar and all she could do was gauge power levels. Nothing compared to what Caine or Emmy could do. But Caine often liked to hear what was convenient and treat that as the truth.

"Morning," Caine said as Diana sat down.

"Morning," Diana said with a mischievous smirk. "Do you know what I realised?"

"What?" Caine asked.

"You never told me how the great date with Piper went."

Caine scowled at her, "Don't you think something more important happened that night?"

"You think Emmy's little power is more important than love?" Diana said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Caine set his spoon down. "How do you know?"

"I met Emmy last night in the corridor." Diana paused as she put her hands over her heart. "She told me the magical story of how two young soul mates declared their love for one another in the most beautiful spot on earth."

"Shut up!" Caine snapped. He returned to his food, but stopped when Diana continued to smirk at him. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought if she ever said it I would let her down gently. But when she actually did say it, I was silent for a long time and she looked as if she was about to start sobbing. And I cannot deal with a stupid girl sobbing like an idiot. So I said it back."

"So what's the plan?" Diana asked. "Stay with Piper for how long? Or maybe even do the whole marriage and kids thing? All to spite Emmy. That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Don't worry," Caine said as he waved his hand casually, "I'm getting rid soon enough."

"How come? Did Emmy finally give you her blessing so now Piper's lost all her appeal?"

Caine shook his head, "Nah. I was hanging out with her last night and suggested we have some fun, using the 'we love each other' thing. Turns out, Piper is a good little catholic girl."

Diana let out a short burst of laughter. "So she's definitely not your type then?"

Caine disregarded Diana's comment, choosing instead to move on to his agenda. "What we do need to talk about is Emmy and my discovery."

'His discovery?' Diana thought to herself. Yet she only responded with, "I guess she's going to have to be part of our little group now to improve her powers."

"No," Caine said. "With a power like hers she can practise it covertly anywhere. Plus, she can be our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Think about," Caine urged. "We can use her as a spy, even for those in the group to find out what they really think. Because people censor what they say, yet not their thoughts as they think they're safe inside their own head. But not when Emmy's around." Caine gave a satisfied grin to Diana.

"Which means we better watch what we think around her," Diana reminded him. "So maybe try and stop yourself from thinking how much you love me?"

Caine's demeanour instantly turned hostile. "Shut up Diana," he said coldly, leaving his unfinished breakfast behind.

Diana sat alone at the table, ignoring anyone who was looking at her. Most girls would feel self-conscious about being alone like this, but few had Diana's confidence. She didn't need to be surrounded by fake friends to feel good about herself. Diana hadn't had any real friends in a long time. Just people that she could hang out with at parties or use in whatever way she wanted. When she was done with her breakfast Diana took her tray up to the hatch and walked to her first class: Biology.

Her usual seat beside Caine at the back of the room was free, though her earlier remark was possibly too close to the bone. He would undoubtedly let Drake say whatever foolish thing he wanted to annoy Diana. Diana could normally get Caine to side with her, unless whenever she damaged his delicate feelings. Also, Caine wasn't going to help her with her incomplete homework.

Diana sat beside the class genius. "Hey Computer Jack," Diana smiled kindly at him. Computer Jack reddened deeply and averted his eyes away from her. "What's the problem?" Diana teased when Computer Jack didn't respond. "Cat got your tongue," she said as she poked Computer Jack in the arm.

He jumped at her touch, but smiled.

"Hey Diana," he finally said.

"How was your weekend?" Diana asked, twirling a strand of hair.

"Normal enough," Computer Jack answered with minimal eye contact.

"Mine was so busy," Diana moaned. "I actually never got a chance to do Biology homework. So," Diana leaned in closer to him, "would you mind letting me copy yours?"

Computer Jack immediately handed her his book. "No problem."

"Thanks," she said with a wink. She expertly transferred the answers onto her page before the teacher came in.

They were learning about genetics and alleles that day. Caine chose to pay minimal attention, and even that was hard with Drake beside him cutting into the wooden desk with his Swiss army knife. Yet Caine was smart enough to understand it all. It was only when he was set to work on the task that he things no longer clicked. "Miss," Caine called.

"Yes Caine," the teacher asked warily. She was a new teacher who was still struggling to hide her fear of the pupils.

"You know the way you said for a person to have brown eyes one of their parents has to have brown eyes?"

"Yes," she said, clearly relieved that this was something related to what they were learning. "It's because the gene for-"

"No," Caine cut her off, disregarding any respect he should have for a teacher. "I get it. But I have brown eyes and neither of my parents do. How can that be?"

The teacher scrunched up her face as she thought. "Um… that's very unusual, are you sure?"

"My mum has blue eyes and my dad has green," Caine told her.

The teacher looked back down at her desk. "Perhaps you should get back to work?"

Drake nudged Caine. "Maybe you're adopted?" he laughed.

Caine maintained a calm composure apart from raising his hand underneath the table. He was the one laughing, as Drake's face grew redder while he struggled for air. "Don't you dare say that," Caine threatened, before he let go of Drake's throat.

…

The school day had dragged on relentlessly for Emmy, and doing homework with Piper who was still on cloud nine didn't help matters. Sadly, Shelley and Alexa were only encouraging Piper's monologue. They requested hourly recounts of Piper's date with Caine, as if time could completely change something that happened in the past. Piper was in the midst of one at that moment.

"The meal was fantastic," Piper boasted, "and it was such a fancy restaurant. I saw the prices and was like 'Caine! This is place is way too expensive! It's too much!' and then-", at this point Emmy was restraining herself from talking along Piper as she had heard this story so many times she knew it word for word, "-Caine said, 'Nothing's too much for you'!" Piper squealed and clapped, as if she were a seal.

She stopped when her phone emitted a special bell noise, signifying a text from Caine. "That's him," Piper said. She opened the message with a delirious smile but it quickly turned into a confused frown, then an utter look of despair. Piper dropped her phone and covered her hand with her mouth "No," she whispered. "No," audible this time. "No!" Piper screamed. "No! No! No!" Piper got up quickly from her bed and ran into the bathroom.

Emmy, Alexa and Shelley were in a stunned silence as they heard the aching sobs of Piper. Alexa picked up Piper's phone and read the message aloud. "Hey babe, you're amazing but I'm way too busy for a serious relationship like ours right now. So it's over, sorry. What?" Alexa yelled. "He broke up with her over a text? And he finished with a frowny face?" Alexa held the phone up for Emmy and Shelley to see it.

"The nerve of him!" Shelley was equally livid. "No offence Emmy, but you're brother is an asshole."

"I told you," Emmy reminded them.

Piper burst out of the bathroom, her eyes and hair wild from crying. "So," she shouted as she paced from the bathroom door to the hall door and back again. "I tell him I love him after he gives me all the signs he feels the same. And he says it back. Yet, three days later he dumps me! If he loved me he would not dump me just because he was busy. It's not as if I expect him to devote every single second of his life to being with me! And over text! What pathetic low-life does that? Especially if they love you?" Piper slowed down in her pacing. "Unless, he never loved me. That must be it. He just lied, probably hoping I would instantly drop my pants or whatever afterwards! I HATE HIM!" Piper snatched her phone off Alexa and threw it at the wall, briefly looking proud as it smashed to pieces. Though she crumpled down into a crouch ad hugged her knees. "But I don't hate him," she said through her tears, "I love him!" Shelley and Alexa swiftly moved in to embrace her, while Emmy awkwardly remained on the bed.

She didn't want to be there to deal with Piper, but she couldn't exactly ask to be excused. The only choice was to do what all emotionally distraught people despise; say a stupid cliché. "Look on the bright-side, plenty more fish in the sea."

Piper cried even louder. "I think we'll be able to look after Piper ourselves," Alexa said.

Emmy nodded and exited the room. She smiled to herself once in the corridor. She didn't know what was making her happier, Caine no longer with Piper, or Piper rightfully being taken down a peg. It was only just after dinner and Emmy didn't want to go to her room already. She got out her phone to text Diana but there was a message from Caine, "Come to my room now."

Emmy walked to Caine's room quickly, curious to what he wanted. She knocked on his door and he opened it. Emmy gave him a sympathising look, "I'm so sorry to hear about your tragic news."

Caine smirked dryly, "That makes one of us. Come in."

"What's wrong?" Emmy asked when she sat on one of the desk chairs.

"Apart from Diana and me, who knows about your power?" Caine asked.

"No one," Emmy answered.

"Not even your friends?"

"If they did, then you would have known about it a lot sooner via your ex-spy- I mean, ex-girlfriend," Emmy said condescendingly.

"I suppose so," Caine admitted. "Just make sure to keep it that way." Caine stood up to indicate the conversation was terminated.

"But," Emmy said, "Diana told me there are others, a whole group. Aren't I going to be a part of that?"

"No, I mainly do that to remind those people that I'm in charge, but you already know that, don't you?"

Emmy rolled her eyes and got up. Before she got to the door Drake opened it as he came in.

"What is she doing here?" he scowled.

"We were just chatting," Caine said casually.

"About what?" Drake asked suspiciously.

"Boring family stuff," Emmy lied. "If you want I can stay and discuss what we're getting Granny Soren for her eightieth." Emmy glanced at Caine.

 _"Good girl,"_ Caine was thinking.

 _"Thanks,"_ Emmy said to him without speaking. Caine seemed surprised, but there was a touch of pride too on his face. "Bye," Emmy said as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry that it's been too long! Here's the thing school took over my life, and then when it was Summer I had other projects to work on. But thank you for the support Arrowkid21, Lucann,** **fearius, , The Doctor, Sophie1101, little miss fairchild, Katiekatexoxu,Gnomej, stephanie 101,Amsalietull 7711, Amalie and Guest. I just hope I got everyone and spelt names right. If not you are welcome to yell at me via PM or review! aI'm not going to give false promises of having frequent updates. LY!**

"Hey Alexa," Emmy greeted when she sat down in her usual seat in Maths. Alexa opened her mouth to reply but a yawn came out. "Someone had a late night?" Emmy smirked.

Alexa glared at her, something Emmy had never seen before. "Don't go there," Alexa ordered. "Because of that nasty selfish thing you call a brother, I spent way past midnight with Piper trying to console her. And when I got back to my room I woke up my roommate so she roared at me for it, and she stole all my make-up this morning because of it." Alexa looked around her, checking no one was eavesdropping. She leaned in closer to Emmy and said, "Promise you won't tell anyone this."

Emmy inspected the apprehensive look on Alexa's face; she was about to divulge a sensitive opinion. "Of course," Emmy assured her.

"I never thought Piper had a real chance with Caine. I mean, she's pretty, but not like you or Diana Ladris. Plus she is really bossy, it annoys me all the time."

"Why do you let her boss you?" Emmy asked.

Alexa shrugged, "That's always been the way."

Emmy focused harder on Alexa to find out if this was her thoughts or just a ploy set up by Piper. No, Alexa really thought all this. Perhaps Emmy was giving Piper too much credit to set up this trap. "Stand up for yourself," Emmy encouraged.

"That may be easy for you," Alexa sighed.

"One of the few benefits of an older brother like Caine, you have to learn to stand up for yourself to survive."

"Hey," Max said from behind them.

"What do you want?" Emmy snapped, irritated by him interrupting the harvest of information she was gaining.

"What's today's date?" Max asked. "I need it to put at the top of my page."

While Emmy crinkled her nose in disgust at him, yet Alexa answered, "November tenth."

Mrs Taylor stormed through the doors. The usually immaculate teacher was wearing a crinkled blouse without make-up, and her hair looked to have gone through a hurricane. Mrs Taylor appeared far older than thirty-two—her rumoured age.

"Gees, what happened her?" Alexa sneered. Whoa, Alexa was in a terrible mood.

Emmy eyed the teacher, and smirked. "Look at her wedding ring," Emmy whispered.

Alexa craned her neck to get a peek at the ring that seemed to hold the answer. "She isn't wearing one," Alexa pointed out.

"Exactly. Now what does that tell us?" Emmy joked. Alexa didn't answer so Emmy filled in the blank. "That we have the answer to the mystery of Mrs Taylor being off all of last week."

"Poor Mrs Taylor." The interesting Alexa was wearing off and being replaced with the girl's normal kind self.

"I bet her husband cheated on her with some college girl."

"Emmy, that's not funny!" Alexa hissed.

Emmy defended herself. "Well, look at the state of her, and with that nagging voice. I honestly wouldn't blame the guy!"

"They have a baby!"

"What?" Emmy asked; she never heard that piece of gossip.

"Yeah, she was just back from maternity-leave in September. She went off some time around Thanksgiving, so the baby—a little boy—would be almost one." Alexa gave Emmy a disapproving look.

"Maybe I take back what I said," Emmy conceded.

During the pair's discussion, Mrs Taylor had been sifting through a pile work that had accumulated over her absence. It seemed homeworks had just been dumped on her desk, and were hiding the work that she needed. It had been a hard week for Mrs Taylor. First her husband had found out about her affair with the next-door neighbour. Understandably Mr Taylor had walked out, running to his father: the best divorce lawyer in the county. So the selfish moron would end up not having to pay a cent towards caring for their son. Then, her lover decided it wasn't worth the agro leave his wife as she had no self-worth and had 'forgiven him'. Apparently Mrs Taylor was one of many of his side dishes. So she had the prospect of being a single-mother with no support, her friends had all decided they were on her husband's side. That's what happens when you're with someone for eleven years; who gets the friends is a separate custody battle, and Mrs Taylor had been annihilated. She couldn't care less about these 8th grade freaks that she was currently responsible for. For all she cared the class was empty until she found what she needed to begin it. That's why she didn't hear the spoilt brat Emmy Soren whisper to her neighbour. "Actually, I could be wrong. More like Mrs Taylor was playing away, and she's going to pay big time."

"Today is NOT going to be a good day," Mrs Taylor muttered to herself. She tried to pull open one of her desk drawers, but it wouldn't budge. Great, it was jammed. Mrs Taylor put all the effort she could into pulling that draw open. When it did open, it didn't do so slowly and controlled. No it had to come flying out of its place to hang freely and vertically from Mrs Taylor's hand, spilling its content. Only using one swearword was great self-control from Mrs Taylor.

"Oi!" Max, a delinquent, yelled. "You have to go see the principal."

"What?" Mrs Taylor demanded.

"That's what happens when you say the F-word."

"Shut up Max!" Mrs Taylor wanted to be anywhere but in that room now. She felt her tear ducts swelling. This was just to much. Her day would be hell in school followed by going home and being all alone. She had cried once before in front of a class when she was pregnant. In most schools it would be a grave and isolated crime to make a teacher cry, but other teachers commended her. Only the once and in extenuating circumstances. Well, she had never had Drake Merwin, thank the Lord.

The class was filled with the F-word flying about. The principal need only walk in and then Mrs Taylor would be a goner. An unemployed single-mother was even worse. "EVERYONE BE—"

The instruction hung in the air, waiting for Mrs Taylor to finish it, but she couldn't. She was no longer there to finish it.

"What just happened?" Emmy captioned everyone else's disbelief.

"She's just…" Alexa didn't have the words. Only a vague and uncertain hand gesture towards the empty space behind Mrs Taylor's desk.

Emmy raced through the minds of everyone in the room. She knew some people had powers, telepathy, telekinetic, super speed and many more that Emmy didn't know about. Maybe someone had the power to move people. Maybe Mrs Taylor was standing in another room somewhere in the school. No. No one had guilty thoughts. One person was thinking that this might be related to powers. Emmy concentrated solely on those thoughts. They belonged to a chatty Asian girl. " _Can I do it other people? I'm only a three bar."_ No, she probably couldn't do that.

People were making moves to leave the class—not to get help, more likely to not waste a teacher gone AWOL. "All the other teachers are gone too!" a person in the hall shouted into the classroom.

"Every teacher?" Alexa asked, paling drastically.

"Don't worry," Emmy assured her, "we'll just call someone like the police and they'll get help. In the meantime, there are the older kids. Some of the eleventh and twelfth graders actually have some sense. They'll stop anyone from trying anything like world domination." Emmy didn't know what she felt so calm; maybe it was sheer refusal to acknowledge the ludicrous situation. But all that calmness left when Caine Soren's voice was heard through the speaker. Emmy imagined him sitting smugly in the large leather chair that belonged to the principal, flanked by Drake and Diana.

"Hello everyone," Caine began, oozing professionalism through the microphone. "Caine Soren here. It appears that minutes ago, the whole of the school's staff, those in tenth grade and above, and even some ninth-graders have suddenly… vanished." There goes Caine's roadblock to world domination. "Every effort is being made to contact the authorities, but to no avail. We are confident that we will be rescued, but until then we are on our own. But don't worry. We're not any old school; we're Coates Academy. Normal doesn't flow through this school's veins. Nevertheless, this is unprecedented and everyone's wellbeing is most important. So I think we need strong leadership in school, which I believe I can provide. If anyone disagrees with this and feels they would be a more suitable leader, then feel free to discuss this with me, and my good friend Drake Merwin." Yeah, Caine was not going to be challenged. "Don't worry though," Caine's tone lightened. "While we wait, you may as well enjoy yourselves. Leave everything up to me and my very competent friends. It will all be fine."

Emmy didn't need to read her classmates minds to know Caine had won all of them over. She knew she would have felt the same had she not grown up along side Caine, and knew the last thing he cared about was "everyone's wellbeing". As long as he was in control he was happy.

…

Caine swivelled in the principal's chair. The principal had sat on his ass all day so it wasn't surprising his chair was the type a person could sleep in. Not that Caine would dream of doing that right now; this was the most exciting day of his life. Computer Jack was working on fixing the phones in the principal's waiting room, though that seemed to be a hopeless cause. Nothing defeated Jack, and the nerd was beat. Drake was off around the school, making sure no one else was trying to impose their rule. The bullies were under strict orders if they got up to their usual antics they would face Drake. That would appease Caine's doubters. Drake controlled the bullies, and Caine controlled Drake. Drake wasn't an ideas guy and as long as Caine allowed him to dish out some brutality then he was happy. Diana had been sent to check on the school supplies. Lunch had been the first test; it passed with relative ease as most of the sixth and seventh grade had been drafted in. And Emmy? Caine's last spy had placed her in Piper's room. His name would be a curse word in there, but outside of it he was in control.

The door swung open, Diana was back. "Dinner is under control," she said as she settled into a seat opposite Caine.

"Good, people tend to be happier when they're fed."

"Then they won't be happy for very long. The school gets weekly food deliveries, and there was one scheduled for two hours after all the adults disappeared."

Caine's thumbnail instinctively entered his mouth. "That's thrown a spanner in the works," Caine said after several minutes of anxious chewing.

"In to what?" Diana barked. "The otherwise perfect plan of your dictatorship over this school?"

"Having more supplies would have given us more time," Caine reasoned.

"More time for what? Waiting to be rescued? In case you haven't noticed, it's been seven hours since the adults left and not a single rescuer has come near us."

"Maybe that's because no one knows about it. We haven't been able to tell anyone yet."

Another person would have viewed Caine as extremely scared, to be this delusional. Maybe the idea of real power frightened him—he was all talk. No, Diana knew him and could understand the real reason behind this false hope. He couldn't tell the truth to the ordinary students and so would need to lie. The best way to lie is to believe the lie. It would work on the simpletons.

There was a commotion outside and the door was thrown open, by an agitated Emmy. "I told you to stop anyone from coming in!" Caine yelled at the guy following Emmy.

"I didn't want to hit her," the boy stammered. Caine groaned at Emmy sitting down in the chair beside Diana. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's happening," Emmy answered. "Which to me is perfectly reasonable. And I want the truth—not propaganda."

Caine sighed. "Okay you want the truth. The truth is that, I have just as much clue as you do to what's going on. But while we work out what this glorious truth is, I'm trying to make the best out of this. You know, making sure kids are fed and stopping Drake from massacring."

"Well you won't feed them for much longer," Emmy said snidely.

Caine threw a glare in Diana's direction. Even the guarded Diana had a hard time protecting herself from Emmy's power.

"I'm working on that," Caine snapped.

"And?" Emmy pressed. Diana was eager too to hear his great new plan.

"Present tense—currently on going." Emmy flopped back in her chair.

"We're doomed," she muttered.

Drake marched through the door, and flopped on the couch against the wall. He stared at those sitting around the desk—three people he would love to see die painfully. There were all so smug; that comes from having rich parents and good looks. Caine thought he was so brilliant just because he had brains to power his plans. Drake knew one on one Caine would be destroyed, but he could charm people and it wouldn't be a fair fight. Diana used people in every way possible, with her looks and appeal. It was obvious that she had no loyalty to anyone other than herself, a complete waste to have around.

To Drake, Emmy wasn't as evil-hearted as the others. She was just a little girl who loved herself and was over-confident. But, if you took away her looks, her daddy's money, and Caine, what was she? A pathetic piece of crap that would be easily trampled over. The only noteworthy things about her were her eyes. They were cold and unsympathetic like the rest of those in the room, but with those striking different colours they were fascinating. The mossy green beside dark indigo was alarming. It felt like they could penetrate his mind. What was worse was that when he looked in Diana's eyes he imagined the horror and despair that would be there as she took her last agonising breath. But with Emmy, there was that and other thoughts. Of her not filled with hurt or fear. Maybe even pleasure from him—

"Drake!"

Caine's voice brought him back to the present. He looked from Caine's expectant face, to Diana's waiting stare, and Emmy's proud smirk. What did she find so amusing?

"Drake, won't you share with us what you saw when you were around the school?"

"Uh, yeah," Drake stuttered. He was having unfortunate thoughts about Emmy. "A bit of trouble but I sorted it, and there shouldn't be a repeat."

"Good," Caine nodded. "Bug was sent out down to the town as a scout. I think he'll be back within the hour. I'm guessing there's plenty of liquor around the school. Gather that up, tonight we can have a party. That will keep morale high."


	18. Chapter 18

Caine had his feet up on the missing principal's desk. It was Day 2 of the adults' disappearance, and the previous night had been fun to say the least. At first he had tried to stay responsible and avoid drinking, then as the night wore on, he decided if he was in charge he might as well enjoy it and the party he had called for. He was now regretting that. A noise similar to maracas coming from the waiting room was driving him crazy. Whoever opened the door allowed it to bang against the wall.

"For the love of God, why?" Caine exclaimed, yet in a subdued voice.

"Don't you want paracetamol?" Diana asked innocently.

"Yes," Caine answered, "but I would prefer if it wasn't delivered by an orchestra."

Diana set the pills that she found in the Nurse's Office in front of Caine along with water.

"Is the medicine cabinet well stocked?" Caine inquired before swallowing the pills.

"Yeah, why? Do you foresee many future hangovers?" Diana moved towards the windows that had closed blinds. Caine was doing a good impersonation of a vampire, sitting in the dark.

"No, we don't want anyone raiding it and getting off their face."

Diana paused in grabbing the blind's string: that was a good idea.

"I found the code to the reception's safe in the drawer. We can hide them there."

"Sometimes I think I'm the sensible one, and then you have your little moments." Diana noticed the small grin that Caine attempted to hide. Even a half compliment was enough to make him proud.

"Oh, we can't all be as sagacious as you, Diana," Caine mused.

"Yes, unlike you I thought it best to keep my wits about me. Plus, I hold my drink better than you." Diana smirked down at Caine, before opening the curtains in one quick movement. He cringed away from the light that caused his head to thump.

"Argh!" he moaned. "That's debatable, you had what? Two drinks? That's an unfair comparison."

"Well, no matter how much I've drank I've never made out with my ex." A drunk Caine all over Piper was not aesthetically pleasing but it did cause Diana to smile.

Caine put his head in his hands. "I thought that was a drunken nightmare!"

Teasing of Caine was turning stale, so Diana decided to move on to more substantial matters. "How is the solution to our little food problem going?"

Caine rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes; Diana was getting straight to business. "I'm thinking the best option could be to go down to the town. Bug says they're in the same position, but no doubt with far more food, what with shops and houses there, so plenty for us all."

"My, that hangovers is clearly lifting," Diana acknowledged. "We can go and make a deal on food and work with them until whatever is happening is over." Caine raised a dubious eyebrow, giving Diana the impression she was missing something. "Wha—"

Diana's question was cut off with the door opening.

"I don't mind you coming in," Caine called to Emmy, "but knock first!"

"Oh, are we feeling delicate this morning, Mr President?" Caine gave Emmy a thoughtful look. "Oh for goodness sake! That was not supposed to feed your ridiculous ego. Now, tell me, is being in hell not painful enough that you have to get back with Piper?" Caine rolled his eyes in frustration. Caine had been very merry last night; he even welcomed Emmy when he saw her at the party. Emmy looked between Diana and Caine. "So we're going to Perdido Beach, are we?"

"Wasn't me," Diana said defensively to Caine. "I was still laughing at you."

Caine gritted his teeth; how he loathed his sister's power. "Go find Drake," he ordered her. "I need to speak to him. You'll find him around the cafeteria. And remember, he doesn't know about you so don't do any of your tricks. Got it?" Emmy gave Caine a mock salute before leaving.

The corridors were practically empty as other students were mainly in the dorms. Without the adults, there was less violence than usual thanks to Drake's intimidation. The few people Emmy passed gave her a wide berth. Being Caine Soren's sister had always given a level of protection, but now more than ever. At the penultimate corner to the cafetreria there was the sound of running from behind. Emmy turned her head around to see a young girl, maybe only nine, sprinting down the corridor with a wild and terrified expression. Emmy stepped sideways to the wall to avoid a collision.

"Get back here!" A boy chasing from around the corner yelled.

The girl sped up, yet something slammed into her from a side corridor and she crumpled to ground with a body on top. "Please!" she cried. "Let me go!" But the person on top of her maintained their position. They had their back to Emmy so was unknown to her.

Emmy stepped into the way of the pursuer. She recognised him from her Spanish class, but didn't know his name. "What are you doing?" She yelled ferociously at him.

He stopped short of Emmy and looked startled between her and the sobbing girl. "Her brother stole our pot," he stated, satisfied that Emmy would immediately condone his actions.

"What?" Emmy asked, incredulous as she took a step closer to him.

He certainly knew who she was, and was thinking if it best to abandon his plan. "Her brother took it and hid it, but we didn't say anything cos he's in the tenth grade. Now, he's gone and we thought she might know where he hid it."

Emmy shook her head with a scowl. "Why would that little girl"—she gestured to the still crying and terrified girl—"know that? And, how sick must you be to want to hurt her?"

Emmy turned to the girl. "Get off her," she ordered the boy on top of the girl.

The boy got up, dragging the girl by her arm, and spun around to face Emmy. It was Max. It was unsurprising that he would be a pothead or would harm children. He was a pitiful creep after all. "I want my pot," Max answered back, "and she's my best lead. I'm not giving that up."

Emmy crossed her arms over her chest, and visibly locked her body to her position, ready to defend. "Max, you must be off your face anyway if you think she could help you. I doubt she even knows what pot is. Now let her go. Or I'll tell Drake that he's not doing a good job in stopping bullying. And that will upset him. It's not a smart idea to be the reason that Drake's upset."

Max shoved the girl back to the ground, and swiftly closed the distance between him and Emmy. "Look around," he said when he was right up in Emmy's face. "Where is Drake? You and your brother have something in common: you hide behind Drake." Max looked back at the little girl, "Go on, beat it!"

The little girl dutifully scrambled to her feet and ran back the way she had come.

Emmy tapped into Max's thoughts, and realised that his anger was now redirected towards her.

"Come on dude," the boy behind Emmy said to Max, "let's go. Her brother might have smoked it already. I bet there's plenty in the older kids' rooms. Maybe even harder stuff."

The boy's offer wasn't enough for Max to move away from Emmy. She smelt his stale breath against her face. Seriously, did the guy even brush his teeth?

"You've given me hell all this year for nothing. You think you're so much better than me, don't you?" Max accused of Emmy.

"Well," Emmy mused sardonically, "like most normal people I'm not a druggie who terrorises little kids, so I think a lot of people would view themselves as better than you. You can't blame me for that."

"You can't speak to me like that!" Max warned.

"Calm down," his friend was trying to pacify him.

"Maybe you better listen to your friend," Emmy said, moving to the side to return to her route.

Max sidestepped with her to block her again. Though he was heavy-set, he was quick on his feet.

"Get out of my way, you human garbage," Emmy demanded. He was aggravating her and she wanted him away instantly. "You are nothing. There is completely nothing good about you, but worst of all is that thing you call a face. I bet you were sent here because your parents got sick of looking at it." Emmy was turning particularly malicious. "No doubt, the first time your mother held you she was horrified and felt the same feeling of bile rising from her throat that I, and every person with sight, have when looking at you."

Max balled is hands into fists at his side, and his face had turned to a fiery red. His friend took a few steps away, as if from a potential bomb.

Emmy had struck a chord. 'Oh crap!' she cried internally, as Max thought of his beloved parents' funeral, and being dumped at Coates six weeks later by his uncle, who had once been his idol, because having custody of a preadolescent was not in keeping with his bachelor lifestyle. Yes, she had struck the chord that unleashed a volcano.

"You think that you're so untouchable," Max hissed. There was no time between Max deciding to strike Emmy and him doing it, so his palm had come down hard and fast against her face. Emmy stumbled a step backwards, and placed a protective hand over her face, feeling a cut on her lip. She imagined the look of fright in her eyes as stared disbelievingly at Max. He smirked devilishly at her; that was the mildest of his plans to hurt Emmy.

"WHAT the fuck is going on!" a voice roared from behind Max.

Emmy recognised that voice, and God, it was the only time should could ever be relieved to hear it. Max took a few quick paces away from Emmy, but Drake still barrelled towards him. He grabbed Max by his t-shirt with both hands and yanked him up off his feet.

"What were you doing?" Drake shouted.

His face was wild with rage and it caused Max to snivel, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Chris!" Drake barked to the other boy who was making small moves to the leave the scene. "What was he doing?"

Chris looked from Max, to Emmy, to Drake, and back to Max.

"Should you be up here instead?" Drake asked menacingly.

Chris shook his head, and answered, "We thought some girl might know where our pot was—"

"I know," Drake cut him off. "You were being very loud about it. I heard it all. Seriously, this school's so full of weed if you burnt it down you'd get high off the fumes and you go to all that bother just for your little score. It's probably 90 per cent mowed lawn trimmings. What I want to know is, what happened just now?"

"He hit her," Chris mumbled, avoiding his friend's eye.

Drake snarled at Max, and rearranged his hands so one was free to repeatedly smash into Max's face. The small swings from Max had no effect on Drake, especially as Max had less and less strength with each blow by Drake. Eventually Drake dropped him to the ground, and switched to kicking Max's head and torso.

Emmy tried not to look at either of them. Her eyes were swimming and she would give neither the opportunity to see that. She could feel her body shake; the way Max looked at her was completely unknown. Yes, people had disliked her, like Piper, but that had been pure hate. The type Drake had for her, but Max was going to act on that, a terrifying prospect.

Drake didn't stop kicking Max until his cries at each blow had ceased. "Okay?" he asked of Emmy.

Emmy looked up at him; he was riled up and agitated. "Yes," Emmy whispered.

"Are you going to cry," Drake grimaced.

"No," Emmy said louder. She noticed that Chris had scampered.

"Do you want a go?" Drake gestured to Max. With the exception of childish fighting with Caine, Emmy had never kicked anyone in her life. Now, it seemed like a perfectly fair and normal thing to do. She walked over to Max lying defenceless. She was firstly disheartened that he was unconscious, but relieved that there was a damp patch at his crotch. She aimed for that area as she swung her foot. Her powerful right foot from years of soccer was still with her, as Max let out a long strangled whimper.

"I thought you might aim there," Drake said with his usual mean smile.

"Thanks for saving it for me," Emmy said without humour. She paused before she said, "Thanks for the help too."

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "This is to be a bully-free zone. A bit unachievable, but I'll try."

"I was actually coming for you; Caine wants to see you."

"Okay," Drake said, as he started walking towards the principal's office.

Emmy walked along side him, and he didn't object. Visibly, he wasn't happy; he had the face he has when anyone around him doing the slightest thing—even sneezing—meant they were in danger. Internally, he was raging that Caine would give him grief for something happening to Emmy. He had intentionally held off so that he could see what she was made of. He was on the verge of impressed; she wasn't as easy to trample on as he had pegged. But there was a slight undertone of indignation that someone would try and hurt Emmy. Emmy sighed; she had enough problems without a psychopath having confused feelings for her.

"Don't tell Caine about this," Emmy said, breaking the silence. "Tell him about Max and the girl, if you want. But not about him hitting me—Caine will be hard on both of us for that."

"He'll find out anyway," Drake replied confidently.

"How?" Emmy asked. Max was in no condition to tell anyone anything, and Chris wouldn't want to tell people he had anything to do with what happened.

"Your face will give him the main pointers," Drake said.

Emmy touched her lip delicately, finding that some blood was coming from it. She looked around and recognised an art room's door. She entered the room and went straight to the sink, finding an old rag that needed a few rinses.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked from the door.

"Cleaning my lip, got a problem with that?"

Drake scoffed at her hostility, he didn't think much of that considering she took one hit and just stared dumbfounded at the guy. At least she hadn't cried, Drake would have regretted any aid if there were tears. The strange thing was that verbally, Emmy was like Diana and thought she was invincible. But one slap and she was useless.

"I was shocked."

Drake's ears picked up the mumble. "What?" he asked. Emmy was still at the sink cleaning her lip.

"I was shocked," she repeated. "That's why I didn't punch him back."

"You've never been hit before, huh?"

"Other than by Caine, only once. In the fourth grade an idiot tried to kiss me, so I hit him, and he hit back. Then I broke his nose."

Drake gave her a dubious look, trying to size up if a girl like her was up to that much.

"Plus I learnt self-defence in Girl Guides. If it hadn't have been such a surprise, I would not have needed your help."

"I've been in a lot of fights, so take it from me. People generally don't announce when they're going to hit you."

"It wasn't just that, it was the way he looked at me. A slap was the least of my worries." Emmy looked down at the ground and could hear Drake understanding her implicit message. She glanced up and saw his knuckles go white as he gripped a desk. "Let's go see Caine," Emmy said, moving quickly out of the room.

In the principal's waiting room, Diana was keeping Computer Jack company. "There you are—" she started before a look of horror came to her face. "Emmy, what happened to you?" She stepped towards Emmy and inspected her lip carefully by raising Emmy's face by the chin. When she was done she brought Emmy's face down so that they were looking in each other's eyes. " _Did Drake do this to you_?" Diana thought.

" _No, it's a long story._ "

Diana let go of Emmy. "Caine's not a happy bunny for being kept waiting. He was out here a minute ago saying he wants Drake in first, to explain the delay."

Drake opened the office door and entered with his usual strong stride.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Diana whispered as she gestured for Emmy to sit in a seat.

"I'm fine," Emmy assured. She set her hands on her lap, but when she noticed Diana staring, she registered that they were shaking. "Some residue shock," she told Diana, as she moved to sit on top of her hands to hide them.

Caine was shouting next door. Diana nudged Emmy to look at her. " _Are—su—Drake didn—cause—id._ "

Emmy laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

Emmy attempted to answer without speaking, but she could see by Diana's face that the message wasn't going through. "That's odd," Emmy laughed again. "You're thoughts sound all cut off, and mine to you aren't getting through. It's like I have bad cell reception."

"Interesting," Computer Jack said, only to himself.

Both girls whipped their heads around to face him. "What?" Diana asked. Jack immediately cowered and looked straight back to his computer.

"What's interesting Jack?" Emmy asked, removing her hands so that they were free, and miraculously she was back to full power.

" _This is definitive confirmation of my idea_ _._ "

" _Confirmation of what?_ " Emmy urged silently.

Computer Jack nearly fell off his seat in shock. Emmy raised an eyebrow to prompt an answer. "I had a hypothesis," Computer Jack stuttered, "that powers were concentrated from the hands. Don't worry, I've already told Caine all of this. So...telepathy?"

Emmy nodded, "Yeah, but keep it to yourself."

Caine opened the door. "Emmy," he said in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

"It was a tiny slap," Emmy groaned. "I doubt there's anyone else stupid enough to try to hurt me. So don't worry."

Caine puffed out some breath. "Right then, you two come in."

Diana and Emmy went through, with Caine putting a reassuring hand on Emmy's shoulder. He cared for her, not just as a brother is obligated to, but he sincerely loved her. He simply wasn't good at demonstrating it, the same way he failed at convincing Diana that his love for her wasn't superficial.

As Diana and Emmy retook their positions from yesterday, Drake leaned against the wall, trying to conceal his anger from Caine yelling at him. Caine had no right to do that; he was the one inferior to Drake, and it was far from Drake's fault about what happened.

"Now," Caine started, looking at his watch. "In an hour's time we'll have been here a full day. Here's what we know: everyone over fifteen has mysteriously vanished, Perdido Beach seems to be in the same position as ourselves, and according to Bug there is some sort of wall encompassing us along with the town. I've had an idea to deal with the little food we have. We go down to the town."

This harmless statement that hid Caine's thoughts. " _It's run by incompetent bullies, easily walked over._ "

"To negotiate a deal on food, right?" Diana asked for clarification.

Emmy stopped Caine off from lying. "No, he's not going down there to make friends; he wants subjects."

"Emmy," Caine warned in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Diana asked. "Are you saying he wants to take over the town?"

"Are you surprised?" Emmy asked, sounding amused. "What was the count on kids in school? With so few in the elementary classes there must be about a hundred and ten? But the town, though small, would have a least two hundred kids. Of course Caine would want to be in charge of them all."

"I had thought that," Diana said, "but I hoped to be wrong."

Caine scowled at the two girls. "What's the matter with you? Don't you want us to solve our problems? Those people down there couldn't care less about us up here on the hill. They're not going to include our needs when it comes to food. It's up to us to let our voices be heard. Or do you want us to starve, while they go destroy themselves under the leadership of brainless bullies?"

Emmy and Diana exchanged a look; they were not happy but what was the alternative?

"So what is the plan?" Drake piped up. He wasn't keen on pointless meetings.

Caine was grateful for someone staying on tract. "To begin with, we need to neutralise any opposition to us."

"Oh," Emmy sighed, "unfortunate wording."

"Emmy, if you want to stay in here, then be quiet."

"Caine," Diana sighed, "you may be everyone's saviour at the moment, but sooner or later people will get restless. You can't stamp upon the entire school!"

"I agree," Caine granted, "but we don't need to. Only those with powers and unwilling to help us are of any threat."

"Hold on!" Drake halted Caine. He pointed conspicuously at Emmy. "Does she know?"

"Caine told me yesterday," Emmy lied. "There's that much crazy going on he thought I should know about all of it." Emmy gave Caine a pointed look, " _And you thought I would slip up._ " Drake was obviously more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for, but he grunted in acceptance.

A small smile crossed Caine's face.

" _You always do like to be dramatic, don't you_?" Emmy quipped to Caine. Caine's smile didn't fade.

Diana eyed him suspiciously, "What are you thinking?" Her wariness was tangible.

Caine chose not to answer the question directly. "I think it might be best if everyone knows exactly what is happening, which will involve a demonstration. After that, we'll have a discussion with everyone on Computer Jack's special list."


	19. Chapter 19

**Big Thanks to E for the review! LY!**

The remaining students of Coates were dutifully filing into the cafeteria for lunch. Emmy glared as they each passed the hatch; Caine had put her name down, neglecting his own, on the rota for cooking and she was standing serving food with a hair net—a flipping hair net! —to the rest of the school. She could tell when Caine and his posse entered as everyone parted for him at the front.

He grinned gleefully at her. "I'll have a burger please," he ordered cheerfully. Emmy took a burger and slammed it on a plate before handing it to him. "Where's service with a smile?" he joked.

"Next!" Emmy called, making Caine move on.

"I love your new look," Diana was equally aggravating. Though she wasn't so pleased at Emmy's misfortune.

When the queue had all been seen to Emmy and the other servers were allowed to eat. She plated up a Caesar salad for herself and scanned the tables, noticing Piper, Alexa and Shelley in their usual seats. Piper's reconciliation with Caine wasn't going to make good lunchtime conversation. The poor girl was so gullible she didn't recognise that he only made out with her because he was drunk and she had been the closest female to him—after all she had spent the entire evening hovering around him.

Diana Ladris was probably the only person Emmy could abide in the entire room, so Emmy elected to sit beside her at Caine's table. When Emmy set her tray down, Caine and Drake glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Caine snapped.

"Eating my lunch," Emmy shot back, and tucked into her salad.

"I like the idea of a bit of female company around," Diana smirked.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Caine asked, trying to get her to leave.

"I already served, that's my job done. The rest can clean up."

The cafeteria was normally full of chatter, but not today. "So Diana," Emmy tried to initiate some conversation, "what have you been doing this morning whilst I've been slaving."

Diana leaned in close to Emmy as she answered, "Caine was trying to fine-tune the details of this afternoon. As you know, he's doing a little demonstration for everyone. Then he's going to pick on some people to showcase their own powers—probably people who are loyal. He'll ask all of those with powers if they'll do what they're told. We'll need you—" Diana stopped abruptly and flicked her eyes to Drake. He was ignoring the conversation. "I'll explain later."

Caine had kept his eyes on the doors, to see if anyone was ready to leave yet. Noticing a group of seventh graders walking towards them, Caine stood up on his seat and stepped onto the table. Everyone whispered when they noticed him and clearing his throat stopped their speculations. "Afternoon everyone," he said to them all with a smile. "I hope you all enjoyed lunch, I know I did." Caine patted his stomach for effect. "In fact, I think we should show our gratitude to everyone who has cooked." Caine led a round of applause that the crowd enthusiastically picked up and cheered along with him.

The only people not doing their best were at his own table. Drake glared at Caine's showmanship, and Emmy and Diana had a small minute clap. Caine stopped and lowered his palms to quiet them down. "There is a small matter of business that I must attend to now." There were murmurs of confusion in the cafeteria. "I'm sure we've all heard of rumours regarding strange goings-on before any of the happened." They knew what he meant—the talk that at night some people did seemingly magical things. "And so, I think it's best if the truth outs."

Caine focused on a particular bin, and as his extended arm was slowly raised, so was the bin. He waited until the bin was ten feet in the air before he gazed at every face in the room. Shock. Disbelief. Confusion. Except on the faces of those who already knew; even the more pious were gleeful—the power they possessed was about to be revealed. He threw the bin upwards, and within inches of the high ceiling the bin froze in mid-air. The slack jaws were a beautiful sight, especially as the bin twirled above their heads. He set it gently back down in its rightful place. It was conveniently next to Frederico, giving Caine some inspiration. He had disobeyed the rules on staying away on Emmy after all.

"Agh! Shit!" Frederico screamed as he rose.

"Now, now," Caine soothed. "You can show yours too if you're a good boy." Frederico stopped protesting and obliged to being raised until he was high above the other students. "The important thing," Caine boomed, "is that I am not the only person here special talents." He lowered Frederico with a thud that would make anyone else topple over. But not Frederico; he remained perfectly on his two feet.

Frederico jumped suddenly unto a table six feet away with no effort. He leaped from table to table in lightning speed, shocking those sitting there. After the fifth spring he perched on the balls of his feet with a feline grin.

"Dekka," Caine called to the solemn girl who sat by herself distant from anyone else. The girl stared at him, not happy at being involved. She stood up and kicked a chair away from her, and it had the gravity beneath it cancelled. Caine saw Brianna, a cocky sixth grader get up, stand up and take the initiative to showcase herself. Caine could only tell that she was doing laps of the cafeteria by feeling the brushing wind as she passed.

The room was in disarray—people were appearing from nowhere. A group of girls were screaming—the reason clear when Bug revealed himself to be in a headlock by one. Then a shockwave almost knocked Caine to the ground as the table rocked.

" _Control them_!" Emmy commanded Caine. He looked down at her scowling ferociously and she had a point; he couldn't let them run riot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Caine roared. Miraculously, it worked. They all froze. "Good to see we all know who's in charge. Those with powers please follow me into the assembly hall. The rest, tidy up."

Caine jumped down from the table and looked at Diana, Drake, and Emmy as a signal to follow him out of the cafeteria. Caine could feel every kid cower as they passed; he and those who were under his control terrified them. Computer Jack fell in behind as he had been instructed to earlier, clutching his invaluable PDA.

"Emmy," Caine quietly said when they were in the hallway.

Emmy stopped listening into the fears of all those in the cafeteria, including Piper and her friends. She now focused on Caine.

" _I'm going to ask them if they're loyal. You check if they will do as they're told or could be problematic. Got it?"_

 _"How many people?"_ Emmy asked.

 _"Uh, twenty-six, if you don't include us and Diana."_

 _"The more I do at a time, the more difficult it is to tell whose thoughts belong to who. Do it individually, that'll get the best results."_

Caine puckered his face; that would take a lot long time. _"Okay."_

The assembly hall still had the seats that had been set up early the day before for a special assembly—some talk for ninth grade and above on drinking from the local police. Caine deliberated over whether standing on the stage would be necessary.

 _"Please spare us that,"_ Emmy urged. She smirked humourlessly at him.

He compromised by sitting on the stage's edge. His little army quickly filed into the hall and sat down. Computer Jack sat in the front to avoid the attention that Caine and the others got by standing at the front.

"I'm going to ask you all one question individually. An honest answer is best. Computer Jack, go through the list."

First up was Bug, his answer to the question of whether he was loyal to Caine was an unsurprising "Yes".

Diana lost interest by the third name. There was no need for her to be there other than to intimidate them all. She noticed some quiver when they saw her scowl. Each time Computer Jack called a name he looked at Emmy—Caine must have filled her in on her duty. Emmy gave nothing away with regards to what she heard, but Computer Jack seemed to grimace every so often—correlating whenever a person who Diana guessed was lying was asked. The guy was definitely smart if he understood that something would happen to those people. A few of those asked didn't try to pretend. Dekka, a weird lesbian, had an unequivocal "no", while Taylor, the school gossip, hemmed and hawed.

…

"So we know who's loyal," Caine said, sitting back in the Principal's chair. "It's what to do with them now that's the query."

Caine was still on a high from his display, aggravating Diana. She didn't know if his smug satisfaction was more annoying than the blaring horns and shouting coming from outside as cronies were learning to drive in the car park.

"I say we kill them," Drake suggested, with tangible glee.

Diana let out an exasperated sigh. "We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Drake challenged.

"Because, didn't your dad ever tell you that murder is a big no-no in the eyes of the law?"

Caine got involved. "Diana's right, killing them is out. It would spook everyone and turn them against us. Besides, I don't want them dead, just that they can't get in my way."

"Then what do we do?" Drake huffed. Trust Soren to take his bitch's side.

The three quietly thought it over, the ticking clock a count down of the time they had. They were leaving early tomorrow morning and they needed the disloyal powerful to have been dealt with by then.

Diana knew Caine had an idea when his mouth evolved into a grin. "I got it," he declared. "Didn't Computer Jack say that powers come from the hands? That's why Brianna runs with her palms behind her, and you, Diana, can get your best readings by holding hands with someone."

"Good thinking," Diana praised, but sharpened her tone. "But if we chop off their hands then odds are they'll die from blood loss or infection. So how's that of any use?"

Caine took a slow deliberate breath and exhaled it. "Don't be so quick to underestimate me," Caine calmly warned. He had a temper when he was undermined and Diana just about got away with constantly criticising him.

Caine punched a button on the desk's phone that connected him to the phone out in reception where Computer Jack was trying to conceive his idea of a communications system—it would be useful for between Coates and Perdido Beach. "Jack," Caine said, "get in here." Computer Jack dutifully did as he was told and entered, frightened of them all. "I've had an idea about powers," Caine began. Computer Jack nodded, still standing by the door in case he needed a quick escape. "Would they still work if a person's hands were encased in cement?"

Drake chuckled with excitement, and Diana narrowed her eyes at Caine. "I thought you agreed we couldn't hurt them?" she hissed.

"No," Caine said with a bemused smirk. "I agreed we couldn't _kill_ them. This wouldn't kill them, would it Computer Jack?"

Computer Jack was still shocked at the horrid suggestion of Caine. Everyone knew that Caine was a cruel person, but few would think any boy who seemed that charming could have such dark thoughts. "No it shouldn't," Jack stuttered. "And I think the cement idea would work."

"Good," Caine beamed. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"What?" Computer Jack asked.

"You are the one who told us about hands being the source." Computer Jack felt his insides twist. He couldn't be an ideas-guy backing this monster. "That's all Computer Jack," Caine dismissed him.

"Drake round up anyone who can help you with that tonight. And, Diana, make a list of people we can take to the town. We only want people who we can count on to represent us well there. So no druggies, and leave any little kids here. Also, all of those with powers will stay here, except the VIPs."

Drake snorted, "Pfft, you think you and Ladris are so important."

"Yes I do, Drake," Caine answered, raising his hands as a warning sign. "Now the pair of you," Caine pointed towards the door and it gently swung open, "go do it."

…

Emmy stood on Petal's bed and ripped off the posters that hung above them.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Alexa asked, watching Emmy.

"Petal left the night before they all vanished. Someone died—her granny, or a carrot, or whatever. I doubt she's coming back, and I am sick of looking at this poster. 'Your dreams become reality by thinking they already are real'. Yuck!"

"We're not going to be here for long," Alexa reminded her.

"I know," Emmy agreed. "But one less night with them and I will sleep easier. I should have done it yesterday." Alexa was staying with Emmy after her roommate had thrown her out hours after the adults had vanished. She had packed up Alexa's stuff and left it outside the room—minus anything she had taken a fancy to and kept for herself.

"I think this is the first time we talked all day," Alexa said.

"We talked earlier—remember the interrogation?" After Caine's big reveal Emmy had been banned from his next decision meeting and had been forced to stay in the dorms with her clueless friends. They had bombarded her with questions on if she knew. She'd stuck to the story that Caine had only told her yesterday about it. Then after dinner Caine announced his plan to go down to the town and all those going with him in the first batch had to have a drill on it.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alexa apologised. "We were all a bit… shocked."

'And then some,' Emmy said to herself, knowing what they had all been thinking.

"You didn't miss much after dinner. Piper still thinks she has a chance Caine."

Emmy groaned and tore another poster off. "I doubt dating is a concern of Caine's right now," Emmy sniped.

"I'm excited to go to the town," Alexa was continuing with mind-numbing chatter. "It would be cool if the four of us had a house."

"No, Caine wants me staying in a house with him and Diana, to keep an eye on me. God, when those two are argue they really go at it."

"It could be worse, they could hook up."

Emmy chuckled a mean laugh, "That will never happen. Diana's too stubborn that she wouldn't give Caine the satisfaction."

The wall was empty, and Emmy hopped from the bed to her own bed. She noticed the cautious look that Alexa was giving her, and delved for answers. Max was lying in the Nurse's room and rumours were spreading about why that was, all involving Emmy being rescued by Drake. Some were closer to the truth than others.

"What is it Alexa?" This didn't make Alexa provide a response, and so Emmy gave her a little more encouragement. "Is it about Max?" Alexa nodded. "He just slapped me," Emmy pointed to her healing lip, "that's all. Drake stopped him before he did anything else." The knock on the door relieved Emmy—she didn't want to think anymore on what could have happened.

Emmy opened the door to Diana. "Hey Diana, what's up?"

"Can I speak to you alone?" Diana's eyes passed over to Alexa.

Alexa took her cue, "I'll go chat with Piper and Shelley."

Emmy gave Diana some respect by not trying to pry her brain for answers as she silently watched Alexa put on her shoes to leave.

"What's happening?" Emmy asked with urgency.

"Caine's came up with a plan for people who aren't loyal. Cementing their hands to prevent use of powers."

Emmy silenced her gasp by putting her hand over her mouth. "What, how can he? How can you let him?"

"I'm not letting him do anything?" Diana protested. "I don't like this one bit, but we have to do something, and the only other suggestion was murder."

Emmy's face quivered with revulsion. "I bet I know who thought that one."

"Yes, and tonight he and Caine along with some thugs are going to round them all up. Caine's not expecting much compliance, so he wants us staying away from it in Mose's cottage for the night. Now pack some stuff."

Emmy grabbed a bag and packed her pyjamas along with underwear and snacks—it could be a boring sleepless night and she would need sustenance. She then had a small thought about Alexa—she would wonder about Emmy and might try to look for her. "I'll pack some of Alexa's things and tell her to sleepover in Piper's room. I'll say you want to hang out with me."

Emmy dropped a bag for Alexa off at Piper's room and walked with Diana to the cottage. The sun was setting and the tall trees that framed Coates' grass area cast long shadows; perfect hiding spot for anyone wanting to harm others. The cottage wasn't much of a home: a small kitchen with one bedroom and bathroom.

"You know," Emmy said when she had changed into her pyjamas, "in movies if someone gets powers they get a choice to be good or bad. I never picked to be on the bad side."

"What makes you think we're the bad side?" Diana asked. She sat down beside Emmy at the small kitchen table

"Look whose side we're on; Caine, who has Drake and the bullies."

Diana shrugged off the observation. "I never picked to be on their side. God knows, I want nothing to do with Drake. I picked the side that would protect me better without having to think about others. So what if that makes me a bad person? I'd rather be bad than getting my hands cemented. Would you?"

Emmy agreed, and tried to reason with herself. The only reason she was here was because Caine was her brother, that wasn't her fault. And he couldn't have been all bad if he cared enough to protect her and Diana. She liked how Diana had put it; selfish protection. But maybe Diana wasn't here just because Caine protected her, perhaps there was loyalty.

"How do you feel about Caine?"

Diana raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Don't you already know?"

"Yes," Emmy admitted, "but I want to fill the time."

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel."

"True," Emmy said with a small laugh. "Objectively you find him handsome and charming. Good boyfriend material if it weren't for his major faults of egotistical and manipulative. You don't think he's capable of love, or if you are yourself. You might be similar, which puts you off."

"You should be a psychiatrist," Diana laughed off the vulnerability that Emmy evoked by reading her mind. She didn't like imbalances of power that weren't in her favour.

"Shall we reset the scales?" Emmy asked, with a mischievous grin.

"I'd love to," Diana said. "Tell me, how did you get sent here?"

"Have I never told you? I had an older friend who was apparently a bad influence, and my parents were afraid of having a difficult child again."

"Were you good friends?"

"No, I only liked her because she was older and popular, and she only liked me because I did what she wanted. I was her mini-me."

Diana and Emmy talked the evening away. Neither had ever had a true sincere friend, owing to them both perpetually playing games to achieve maximum popularity. But they respected one another and didn't need to be false or cruel, so conversation flowed. They stopped talking when a cry was heard from the school building.

Emmy looked at the clock on the wall—it was almost midnight. "It must have started."

"Yeah," Diana agreed. "Let's try to sleep."

There was one small bed and no sofa so the girls squashed together. "To ease my fears," Diana said with an audible smirk, "please tell me you're not gay."

"As far as I know, no. You?"

"You don't listen to rumours do you?"

"Possible overcompensation," Emmy giggled.

"What?" Diana snapped, and aimed her elbow to Emmy's side as retaliation.

"Ah! You hit my boob!"

"Haha, oops, sorry. Night Soren."

"Night Ladris."

They didn't talk for the rest of the night, but the shouts and screams that soon sounded as if they were from outside stopped them from having a deep sleep.

 **In the next chapter we're going to town, and I can not find any descriptions for Howard or Quinn! So if anyone can locate them it would be very appreciated if you sent them to me in a review or PM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks goes to Crystalwolf101, Dankmeme, Slytherin** **Buttercat and Mimifry for the support. Thanks too for answering my queries, and great minds think alike Crystalwolf101 LY!**

When an exhausted Caine had come at 5:30 to collect Diana and Emmy he hadn't awoken the girls. Screams had subdued to crying but that didn't make it better background noise to sleep to. Caine had told them to block out everything as they walked on the lawn up to the dorms. Emmy wished she had done that. Instead, she saw each and every face of those with their hands encased. They had called out to her for help, with tormented cries that would have made Emmy's heart snap if she had allowed it to. But she couldn't let that happen—if they didn't do this then what would happen? The disloyal could start a fight, and that could have a deadly ending. This was for the best, she told herself.

Emmy repeated the lie looking in her bathroom mirror, straightening her hair within an inch of its life. She tried to distract herself from the horrors by taking a vain interest in her looks. Alexa wasn't back from Piper and Shelley's—not surprising, as it was only eight o'clock. All those going with Caine had to be in their assigned car by nine. Emmy searched through her cosmetics for her contact lenses, before realising that would be pointless; her weird eyes would hardly be the talk of the town. She focused on the rest of her face and applied her make-up, before finishing her packing. Caine had insisted everyone wear their uniform when they leave, but aside from an extra school blouse she packed a week's worth of her own clothes into her bag.

Emmy's blinds were closed so she wouldn't glimpse out of them unto the lawn, and she was determined to not see what was out there on her walk to breakfast. However, she was not prepared for those gawking out the window. On each floor there was a large window beside the stairs with a windowsill that comfortably sat two people. Traditionally, the seats were fought over on hot days by girls trying to watch the boys playing sports. But Emmy passed two sixth graders sat on one, staring out at the lawn. They didn't hear or see Emmy, so continued their hushed conversation.

"There's so many of them," one said, in a childish voice.

"I know," the other responded. "They all have powers."

"Caine must have done this," the first girl guessed.

"I wonder why, though."

"Maybe they did something wrong?"

"Will this happen to us?" The second girl's voice broke at the end. Her friend clutched her hand to comfort her.

"No," Emmy whispered, but it was loud enough for the girls to hear something. They immediately looked guilty and their instinct was telling them to run. "Don't worry," Emmy attempted to reassure the. "Caine won't hurt you." The girls didn't seem convinced, but Emmy wasn't staying around to make them.

…

Diana stood beside Emmy as Caine dolled out the instructions: be friendly, don't insult anyone, no stealing or fighting, and do as you're told. Diana inspected every person standing in front of Caine; it seemed by VIP Caine meant Very Important Powers and that was exclusive to himself, Diana and Emmy. All the rest were stationed at the school to look after the prisoners—it would prevent any mishaps with powers. No one was allowed to talk about powers in the town; Bug had reported there was no sign of them there. Caine dismissed the less important who would be collected later, and the rest piled into the cars. Diana was assigned to a black SUV that would be the last one in the four-car convoy.

Teachers at Coates were understandably paid much more than their state-school counterparts so most drove expensive cars. The most ostentatious was a BMW convertible, previously owned by the principal, that Caine had chosen to transport him and Drake. In Diana's car she was sat behind the driver, with Emmy in the middle, and Computer Jack was on the other side, nursing some techie gear. Two goons that were to be part of Caine's police force were in the front. The convoy set off at barely five miles an hour—Diana thought Caine's aim to cover the drive in thirty minutes would be optimistic.

"This is going to be fun," Emmy chirped.

"Wait until you hear your brother's speech," Diana said with dread.

Emmy had a coy grin, "If only we could talk throughout it." Emmy tapped her nose knowingly.

Diana grinned back. That was the pinnacle of conversation in the car.

The highway was strewn with abandoned cars, many having collided when their drivers disappeared. "If there were kids in there…" Computer Jack began.

"Don't." Emmy warned him, not as upbeat as she had previously been. "We couldn't do anything if there were, so why think it? It won't help us, or them?" That was the hard mentality that Emmy knew she needed for this disaster.

It was silent on the road, with no one in sight. The first child they saw was after they had turned off the highway and onto a road with houses. It must have been the nicer part of time, with large houses and pricy cars in the driveways—the type of neighbourhood that both Emmy and Diana had grown up in. Closer to the town centre, the houses became less upmarket and there were more kids. The SUV's windows were tinted, so the kids couldn't see those inside—but Diana could see each of their faces that had hope and confusion across them. They followed the cars down the street until there was a huge crowd around them.

The cars stopped at what appeared as the town's plaza. "Action!" Emmy whispered as they climbed out of the car and lined up in front of it.

The crowd kept their distance; unsure of what to make of the weird people from the posh school full of oddities. Emmy could tell a few were unsettled by them, mainly brutes who were probably the bullies—worried about a coup of sorts. There was one thought of scepticism amongst them—" _Quasi-military"—_ but Emmy couldn't pinpoint whom that was coming from.

Caine stood up in his car and climbed with ease on to the car's trunk. He gave the impression that he was humble—feeling awkward at drawing such attention to himself, with even a small wave to the crowd. He had chosen to stand out and wear a yellow sweater, one he only ever wore to draw attention to himself. The town all thought he was extremely good-looking, and confident. Yes, many were being won over by him. "Hi, everyone," Caine said loudly with a friendly smile. He introduced himself and made a joke to warm the crowd to him. As Caine nauseated Emmy on the necessity to work together, she started a conversation with Diana. " _They're buying it."_

" _Of course,"_ Diana agreed.

 _"They think he's the Messiah with all the answers,_ " Emmy reported _._

Caine was talking directly to a weedy boy who was amongst the bullies. Apparently he was "Captain Orc's" chief lackey. Caine attempted to appease him and Captain Orc with his plan for the future. Then a little boy began to cry, voicing the despair of everyone, including Emmy, felt. Caine shamelessly consoled him, pretending to care about one little boy's fears.

" _He believes a lot things, doesn't he?"_ Diana thought, based on all of his false sentiments.

Emmy restrained a grin and stayed focus on the crowd. Caine inspired everyone—he was the first person who acted as if he knew what to do. Even those from Coates who knew what Caine had done when people displeased him were being taken in with all his hope. He wasn't a scared kid like rest of them. Everyone, that is, except that one person who was far too intelligent. Caine started on his agenda, manipulating the important to his will, and he would do it in a church.

" _'In the presence of our Lord',"_ Emmy mocked to Diana, " _Says the boy who feigns illness every Sunday to avoid Church."_

The first spokesperson was the aforementioned Captain Orc, a huge pile of fat holding an aluminium baseball bat; he would have done well in Coates. Caine attempted to unsettle him by a courteous handshake, as if they were equals. Orc didn't even know what to do and relied on Howard for advice. When Caine asked for more volunteers, a girl nominated someone called Sam Temple. The crowd readily accepted this—apparently he had tried to rescue a girl. Emmy knew Caine would be glad to have found the true competition; a beloved hero was more dangerous than Orc. Emmy located Sam; he was athletic with brown hair that had lighter tones to it. Yes, he was handsome looking but what was inside his mind was more important. Sam didn't want any of this attention, but Caine forced him into a handshake. Inconveniently, he was the son of Coates' night nurse—the only adult present at Coates when powers were practised and hence the only adult with a clue that something was going on at night.

" _Oh dear!"_ Emmy told Diana, _"Nurse Temple kept some diary and she was afraid of 'C'. Sam is connecting the dots. And, there was something that reminded Sam of an incident he had experience."_

 _"I'll have a little chat with him,"_ Diana said.

More names had been nominated and Caine was leading them to the church while Diana broke off to do her thing with Sam. Caine searched for Emmy and looked pointedly at her.

" _The bullies are intimidated by you, obviously,"_ Emmy relayed her knowledge. " _Everyone else loves you, bar one person who I can't locate. And Sam, he has no interest in being a leader. But he thinks something was happening_ _at Coates, that may involve you."_

 _"He's one to watch then,"_ Caine thought.

The chapel was an old elaborate building with stained-glass windows. The Sorens had taken their children to a dull Protestant church, but only because that's where other wealthy people in their town went on Sunday mornings. Aside from their mother's penchant for gospel music, none of the family really cared about religion. Caine stood at the foot of the altar, and Drake took his pre-assigned place on Caine's left, and Diana stood between Emmy and Caine's right. Computer Jack was there too, but he was allowed to sit in the pews.

Orc, Howard and another follower took the front pews, and the rest of the town's people sat behind them. The bullies were feeling uncomfortable in unfamiliar surroundings. There was a couple there only because the guy was good at football and they were occupied with flirting, and a boy was exchanging stories of running the McDonald's with the girl who was looking after the preschool. Sam sat with a blonde girl looking after a small boy, and a guy Sam had nominated simply because they were friends. The guy had light brown hair and a natural sun-tan, and to Emmy he was more handsome than his friend. He was staring with bewilderment at everyone around him—he should not have been there—when he noticed Emmy. He did a double take, and grinned at her. Emmy reciprocated with a charming smile, and the boy was surprised and pleased at that.

" _Sam or his friend?"_ Emmy mischievously asked Diana.

" _Hmm, neither are exceptional. But Sam's cute, I guess. What about you?"_

" _I'd go with the other one, he's the only guy noticing me."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Emmy assured, " _The bullies are more interested in you because you have a better ass, and Sam's confused about your introduction."_

 _"Don't worry sweetheart, someday you'll reach puberty and have a nice ass too_ _?"_

Emmy rolled her eyes and got back to her designated job; there was nothing noteworthy other than the sceptic from earlier seeming to be Sam's female friend. " _The blonde girl doesn't buy into Caine, and Sam has a thing for her. Could be trouble."_

Astrid kept her attention on Little Pete, afraid that he might make a scene. It was something she had a constant fear of. But she wasn't ignoring the two boys and two girls along with Caine. There was a sandy-haired boy that stood like a bodyguard, smirking cruelly at them all. The other boy seemed very wary and fitted all of Astrid's stereotypes of a nerd. The girls were both very beautiful in polar ways. The dark-haired girl with swarthy skin that had spoken to Sam stood about four inches shorter than the other. The second girl had light eyes and blonde hair like Astrid, but much longer and flowing. She also seemed thinner than the first; she must have had a mile-wide thigh gap. They were similar in how they looked coldly with calculation at everyone, and neither seemed warm towards those with them, so they were unlikely to be coupled up.

Caine started to introduce his friends. "This is Drake Merwin." Drake grunted in agreement at his name. He was doing a good job of intimidation as far as Astrid was concerned. The other boy was Computer Jack, and the dark-haired girl was Diana Ladris. "And this is Emmeline Soren, my little sister," Caine said as he gave a warning glance to them all—no, it was just for the boys. That was a clear message.

Emmy kept silent, and monitored the congregation's thoughts. Caine immediately put fear in Orc at the very mention of reading. Everyone liked the sound of Jack's communication system, and Drake was appointed sheriff with Sam as fire chief. The babysitter laid out her demands for caring for the little children, with Caine gave the allusion of caring for what she did, but was truly joyous that he seemed to be a humanitarian. Throughout, the blonde girl and Sam shared their concerns of Caine. They recognised that he was working the room, but weren't certain how pure his motives were. The only problem arose when Orc and his friends realised that they had given away their control. Conveniently 'an earthquake' shook to diffuse the situation, and the large crucifix pinned down on Orc's nameless friends. Caine had kept his cool, not seeming as concerned as he should have.

Overall, an interesting morning.

...

Caine had picked a four-bedroom house in the nice part of town for him, Emmy, Diana, and Computer Jack. He had felt Jack was a weak link and needed an eye kept on him. There was a full pantry and Emmy was placed as chief-cook as she was the only one who wasn't at the town hall that evening.

Diana strolled into the kitchen when she arrived home. "Well today's been entertaining," she smirked.

"What have you been doing all day?" Emmy asked as she chopped peppers.

"Placing the others from Coates in houses. Unfortunate for your friends they were placed in a house in a very rough area, far away."

"Oh dear, that would be a good reason not to visit, wouldn't it?"

"Piper did not take being so separate from Caine well," Diana laughed cruelly.

"Where is my dear brother?"

"Talking to Drake's army of bullies."

"FAYZ's cruellest," Emmy sniggered.

"Yeah, now I am going to get out of this dreadful outfit, and possibly burn it."

"Diana," Emmy stopped her leaving, staring knowingly at her. "So there's two four bars that Caine doesn't know about."

"Yes," Diana confirmed. "Why? Do think he should know about all of them?"

Emmy shrugged off the threat. "No, what Caine doesn't know, he can't hurt."


	21. Chapter 21

**Big big thank you to Crystalwolf101, Wildhorseatheart, Guest, Stewie909, EpicMan58, ErrorSkittlesFox for the support! LY!**

Emmy sat in the former Mayor of Perdido Beach's office. It was a bigger version of the principal's office up at Coates, including a larger desk chair that dwarfed Caine. It gave him his true appearance—a child. Caine had sent Drake to give his police force commands and ensure each one had appropriate weapons. Drake's suggestion of guns had been swiftly rejected, so he grudgingly left with the task of finding baseball bats.

"Emmy," Caine said after Diana had gone to the daycare to find out what they needed.

"Yep," she said as she was lying back on the couch. She couldn't find her brain's off switch last night in bed, replaying over and over the images of kids trapped at Coates.

"Go to the fire station—Sam and his friends should be there now."

"Ugh," Emmy groaned. "Why can't Diana do it?"

"Because I want Diana to do other duties."

Emmy sat up and smirked at her brother. "You don't have to tell me what you want Diana to do. But I doubt—" Emmy was forcefully shoved back against the back of the couch and pinned down against it.

"The last thing I need," Caine responded in a forcibly low voice, "is for you to get above your station with nasty comments like that! Now if you don't want to be here, then I can easily send you back up to Coates so you can wipe the butts of those cemented. You're choice."

"Fine, I'll be your little messenger!" Emmy shouted at him, and he released her. "What do you even want me to say?"

"That I hope they settle well into their new duties and they can always speak to me if they have any problems. I need them on my side. Got it?"

Emmy stood up and stomped her way over to the fire station. Making jokes at Caine's expense was never a good idea, but exhaustion made Emmy forget to think smart.

The fire station's ground level was a garage containing the fire engine. The large door to it was open and Emmy stepped inside. "Anyone home?" she called out.

In response, a boy came down the fireman's pole. He wasn't comfortable with the speed he descended with and put a foot back to save himself too soon. He ended up falling back on his ass with a bump. "Agh," he moaned, "That—" he stopped talking when he looked up and saw Emmy. "Uh," he mumbled, he was Sam's friend in the church yesterday.

"I think you need more practice with that," Emmy said bluntly.

He didn't notice her rudeness and replied. "It was my first try, and the best one yet of ours."

"Oh, then very impressive, until the end."

"Thanks," he blushed. "It's Emmeline isn't it?"

"I prefer Emmy," she corrected.

He nodded his head and began to ramble, "Cool, I don't know any else with that name—I know tonnes of 'Emma's and 'Emily's, and even an 'Emilia'. But not an 'Emmeline'."

"Quinn!" someone shouted from above them; Sam Temple was leaning over the pole's opening that was probably too small for Emmy to be insight. "Who's there, man?"

"Emmy Soren, Caine's sister!" Quinn answered.

"Is there a fire?" Sam asked.

"No, I just need to talk to you," Emmy called up to him.

"Sure, come on up."

Quinn scrambled to his feet. "I'll lead the way." He had intended to look briefly at Emmy's face, but his gaze was fixed.

"Your eyes aren't that typical either," Emmy protested at him thinking how odd her eyes were.

"What?" He was taken aback.

"They're hazel—a mixture of two colours. My eyes are also a mixture of two colours. It just manifests itself in different forms."

Quinn was feeling more out of depth with her. A hottie was challenging enough, but a smart hottie was intimidating.

Upstairs, Sam and a smaller kid were taking stock of the pantry. "Hello," Sam's friend greeted when he saw Emmy.

"Hi," Emmy said back.

"Did Caine send you?" Sam asked. Sam didn't seem threatened at Caine sending Emmy—unaware it was to keep tabs on him.

"Yeah, he just wants to know if you guys are alright and getting set up for dealing with emergencies."

"We're fine," Sam said. "We'll practise with the equipment in case we're needed."

"Let's hope you've more success with that than the fireman's pole."

The guy with Sam piped in with an optimistic smile, "Nah, me and Sam are way better at it than Quinn. You should have seen his first go!"

" _Stupid Mexican!"_ Quinn thought to himself. So there was tension between him and the Mexican—tension was always amusing to spectate.

"Sorry, I don't know your name," Emmy said politely.

"Edilio Escobar," he proudly answered.

"Good to know," Emmy smiled sweetly at Edilio, which infuriated Quinn. "If you need anything then come talk to my brother. He'll be happy to help."

"Thank you," Sam nodded politely.

Emmy smiled between the three boys and walked towards the pole. As a child she was always the best at the fireman's pole in the playground. "Shall I demonstrate how it's done, Quinn?" Emmy smirked at him before grabbing the pole, and wrapped her limbs around it before dropping down to the garage. She buckled her knees to absorb impact and stepped gracefully away from it. "Bye boys!" she called up towards the three of them gawking at her.

…

Emmy despised peeling potatoes—it always left a strange smell on her hands. But it was a necessary step for making Potato Dauphinoise that Caine had requested for dinner. Caine and Diana were at the town hall—Caine had designated afternoons for people to come to him with problems and Diana was his secretary. Computer Jack was the only person in the house with her. He sat at the table focusing on taking apart the house phone, hoping it would be useful for developing his communication system.

Emmy was growing fond of the house. The kitchen was fully kitted out, and the back garden had a pool. Caine had obviously claimed the master bedroom, and Computer Jack willingly took the spare room even though it was the smallest. The owner's had two daughters; one at UCLA with a neat room that Diana wanted as it had an en suite. Emmy was glad that she got the other—she had scoped the rooms before the others and knew that despite the older girl having a lame geeky wardrobe, the younger one had a fashion taste more akin to Emmy's. Emmy guessed that since no one had come to the house yet then the girl was in high school.

"Set the table for me, Jack," Emmy ordered after she was finished with the potatoes.

"Umm, sure." Jack scuttled around the large kitchen to find the cutlery while Emmy picked up a copy of Vogue she found in her new room. "Do you think Caine would mind if I eat in my room? I have a lot of work to do." Work was not the reason Jack didn't want to join them at dinner—they all intimidated him, especially the flirtatious Diana.

"As scintillating as your dinnertime conversation is, we'll survive."

"Did your mum teach you to cook?" Computer Jack asked when he had finished his task.

Emmy nodded, "Yeah. It was very boring, but it was the only time we had together." She hadn't really thought about if she would see her parents again. And she couldn't do it now in front of Computer Jack. At least she had Caine; that was more than what a lot of people had. Emmy busied herself by flipping through a magazine, then making a sauce to go along with the dinner, and searched for any fresh vegetables. Asparagus—perfect. "Do you like asparagus, Jack?" Emmy asked.

"It's alright," he half-heartedly said.

Emmy had her head in the oven when she heard Caine and Diana arrived back.

"Gassing yourself?"

Emmy looked up at Drake smirking. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Drake will be joining us for dinner," Caine answered.

"Oh thanks for the notice," Emmy snapped. "Jack, set another place." The FAYZ was unpleasant enough without Drake's presence. Emmy pulled the dinner from the oven and plated up. She handed the first one to Jack. "Jack has to a lot of work, so he's eating upstairs," Emmy announced. He nodded gratefully at her and scuttled upstairs.

The others took their plates and sat down. Caine had a bite of the potatoes and made a satisfying moan. "Mmm, just like Mum's."

Drake poked at his, "What is it?"

"That's chicken," Diana answered with condensation , "you know? From the bird?"

"I know what chicken is!" Drake shouted. "What's the other stuff?"

"Potato Dauphinoise," Emmy informed him.

"Potato what?"

"It's what fries are made of, with cheese, cream and onions. And the green things are asparagus. Have you ever had them before?" Drake didn't answer, but Emmy knew he was cursing her for giving him food he had no familiarity with.

Drake glared at everyone else at the table, happily eating the posh food they grew up with. Drake knew the Sorens were infinitely richer than his family. Caine always came back from Summer Break with souvenirs from foreign countries. Whereas Drake was lucky if he got a week camping with his dad. His family barely afforded his school fees, but it had been a last resort. Being poor was never a disadvantage at Coates, because then you were there for a _very_ good reason, and you were avoided. Drake was far from jealous of Caine or Diana; it was just the feeling of superiority they had that bothered him.

"Not hungry, Drake?" Caine asked, with that arrogant face of his. Drake glared at him, and stuck his knife and fork into the chicken breast and sawed. It tasted like any plain chicken; nothing spectacular for the rich to get excited about.

"The sauce jazzes it up," Emmy pushed the saucepan towards him.

Drake finished the chicken, and looked at the rest of his dinner. He was never a fan of green vegetables so the asparagus was bound to be disgusting. He lifted a slice of potato and inspected beneath it, before cutting it in half and taking a bite. He didn't expect the creaminess from it, and took another bite. Before he had realised he was greedily polishing it off. He stole a sideways look at Emmy. It was surprising that someone so skinny was a good cook; Drake would have guessed she didn't even eat. He took another quick glance at her, but his mind stayed on her. Her hair was tied up, out of her face and Drake could see that her mysterious eyes were focused on her food, silent as everyone else was. That reminded Drake: what was he doing here? It wasn't because they enjoyed his company.

"Why am I here?" Drake asked bluntly.

"To discuss the police force's rota," Caine replied. "I was going to wait until we'd finished dinner, but you're obviously in a hurry. Diana, go get it." Diana got up and picked up documents from the table by the front door, and handed it to Drake. Caine started to explain it. "There's about five people on shift at a time. They must be on the street during their shifts, but have the power to enforce the law at any time. We made copies, and every officer has been told to pick up a copy by lunchtime tomorrow. If the don't feel free to discipline them." Drake smirked at the last remark.

In the previous silence, Caine had been thinking through his problem: he knew all of those fifteen or older had disappeared. But what happened when someone turned fifteen? It was an important question for Caine as he his fifteenth was in nine days. It had been playing at the back of his mind when he had made the connection. "I need to find out what happens when I turn fifteen. Maybe, if I saw what happened to someone else?"

"And how do you do that?" Diana asked, not seeming to care about the severity of his dilemma. Caine furrowed his brow, and bit his thumbnail.

"School records will give you birthdays and even times," Emmy answered.

Caine looked gratefully at Emmy, "So you do have your uses. You'll go up to the school tomorrow, and fetch them."

"What?" Emmy yelled. "There is no way that I am going there to see what you did to the others!"

Caine's pleased face evaporated. "You will do as you're told, or you'll end up like them! And that's non-negotiable." Emmy's silent response allowed Caine to cool down. "And Drake will take you there."

"No I—" Drake protested.

"Yes, you will. Pick her up tomorrow morning at nine."


	22. Chapter 22

**Huge thanks to ClaritaFox, Sonata Fuling, GlitteryGeekiness. Wildhorseatheart for all the support! LY!**

Drake trudged up the path towards Caine's new home. When Drake was appointed Sheriff he expected that to mean he would stay in Perdido Beach. Not waste his time going back Up the Hill with Caine's annoying sister. He knocked loudly on the front door, for it to be opened by Caine.

"Morning," Caine greeted and gestured for Drake to enter. Diana ignored Drake, as she ate her cereal, while next to her Computer Jack squirmed at Drake's presence.

"Where is she?" Drake asked Caine.

"I haven't heard her up, I'll call her." Caine stood at the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Emmy! Are you up?" There was no response so Caine tried again, "EMMY! Get up!"

"I'm up!" she shouted back. Caine sat back down at his breakfast, and listened to Emmy stomp down the stairs. He expected that she would be coming down ready to go. Instead she stood on the bottom on the step still in her pyjamas—a skimpy vest top with shorts.

"What's the problem?" Emmy asked of Caine.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Caine demanded.

"Drake's not picking me up for half an hour," Emmy's reply was intermingled with a yawn. She stopped dead on her way to the fridge when she saw Drake was standing there, staring bewildered at her. "Oh, you're early," she said with surprise.

Drake didn't answer immediately—he was too mesmerised. His eyes trailed up her long legs and lingering over her tight ass.

"Drake?" Caine's voice drew him back to where he was. Drake's back was to him, so Caine was merely confused at why Drake wasn't pissed off at being kept waiting. But Emmy knew what was really on his mind.

"Early bird catches the worm, huh?" Emmy's voice had confident slyness to it.

"Yeah," Drake agreed—not sure what she meant—before he remembered that she was the last person on earth that he should be checking out in front of Caine. Except maybe Diana. "Yeah," he repeated, more irritation in his voice now, "so stop fucking keeping me waiting and go put some clothes on, you slut."

"It's just pyjamas!" Emmy protested.

Drake didn't want to look like he had an opinion over her clothing, but Caine did. "You look like a whore! Think of all the guys who'll be coming here to see me, and they'll get an eyeful of your ass. Not happening." Emmy didn't stay for Caine's rant, but went upstairs.

"Didn't have you down for slut-shaming, Caine," Diana piped up, small playful grin across her face. "I thought you… _admired_ girls unafraid to bear some flesh."

Caine's face contorted like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Not when it comes to my thirteen-year-old sister possibly being the main feature in every creepy loser's fantasies. Seriously, go find a burka her size for me, would you?"

Emmy came back downstairs, wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans. "Sorry, but my habit is at the drycleaners. Will this do?"

"Just get going," Caine said, flicking his wrist in dismissal. Emmy gave him a mock salute and went out the door, followed by Drake.

The driver was still waiting behind the wheel. "Shotgun!" Emmy called.

"Not a chance," Drake grunted, angered that she was testing his boundaries. He couldn't let his confused feelings make him treat her differently. Or, even worse, let her find out about them.

The driver was in no way confident and they had a long silent journey ahead of them. They eventually got to the iron gates; which dutifully swung open for them. "Umm, why are we here?" the driver asked Drake.

Drake kept staring out the window. "Is that any of your business?" The guy didn't ask any further questions, just giving a fleeting look to Emmy in the mirror.

They arrived at the front of the school. Still pristine and no one would never know that inside all there were prisoners and those with minds twisted enough to keep them prisoner. "Stay in the car," Drake ordered to the driver. He nodded, thankful he wouldn't have to face anything inside. Emmy was sure she even heard the click of the locks on the car.

"We'll go through one of the side doors to avoid the freaks," Drake said. Emmy internally felt offended that; as if he had said a racist slur against her. Drake led the way along the building to a door with a more direct route to the office, which would hold the information they were after.

It was too quiet, like abandoned town quiet. Some lights were on, and Emmy thought she saw figures move behind the window. Inside, there were the sounds of people walking in the distance. But no one in the office. The filing cabinet was already unlocked—somebody (probably Drake) had broken into it the night the adults disappeared.

"So what's the plan?" Drake asked, leaning on the receptionist's desk.

Emmy pulled open the drawer labelled '9th Grade'. "We'll check the records and take note of anyone who'll be fifteen in the next week. We should look at eighth grade as well, in case anyone got held back. Maybe even seventh grade. Wouldn't be surprised if some losers were your age and still in kindergarten at this school." She grabbed some paper from desk and started going through the folders of pupils. Each one had the basic information of date of birth, allergies and health report. Though, some were bulked up with detailed reasons for being sent to Coates, reports from psychologists and criminal records.

"Drake," someone called from the corridor. Benno, the kid Caine left in charge, came through the door. He stared with confusion at Drake, and then at Emmy. "I saw you guys come. What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?" Drake demanded.

Benno didn't have an answer, but backed cautiously away. "Tell Caine thanks for sending up the food," Benno said. The townies had been told some at Coates were too scared to come to town, and had chosen to wait for a while in the school, so food was sent up to them.

Drake didn't acknowledge that. "I'm going to have a look around this place," he said as he stomped out, Benno behind him. "Shout when you're finished." So Emmy was left to do the work herself. Great.

Emmy tried to go through everyone's file as quickly as possible, writing down the birthday of every ninth grader that was still around. She tried not to get side-lined by curiosity as to what was wrong with each person—if the place wasn't so destitute she'd have come back to read over each one at length. She even checked the seventh and eighth grade files. The only one before Caine was Andrew—18th November. The next one was Benno three days after Caine's own. They needed a tester to see if anything would happen when you turned fifteen. If anything did, then more to be testers to see if it was preventable. This wasn't enough. Caine had to stay here, with her. With him gone, anyone who he'd put down would surely come for her, especially Drake. What would he do to her without Caine to stop him? The thought made her feel physically sick and she wasn't going to let any of that become a reality. She shoved the files roughly back into place.

"Drake, let's go!" Drake didn't answer, so she walked along the corridor towards the main entrance. "Drake! Where are you?" She called his name, going further along the hallway, getting more nervous. She didn't know who would be along these corridors. One of those messed-up bullies she could handle, but not…

She heard the sound of Drake's laugh bounce of the walls; the laugh he used to show pleasure at others' pain. Emmy guessed what had made him so delighted. She steadied herself to walk towards it and face it. They were hunched down like apes, dragging their cement. The smell was foul; she presumed none were washed.

"Hey," Drake greeted her with his shark-grin. "Look what Benno's showing me." Benno was a thug, but even he was horrified at Drake's glee.

Emmy avoided eye contact with them all. "I'm done; we need to go."

"Hold on," Drake said, enjoying Emmy's discomfort. These things had 'powers' but he was he had so much real power above him. It was wonderful. Really, Caine was just one cement block away from being nothing to Drake. That's all it would take.

"Emmy," one of them called her name. She was Dekka. The pleading in her eyes didn't belong to someone who always appeared so confident and determined. Emmy was transfixed by her, lost into a sea of misery, which extended around the room and outside. "They're barely feeding us," Dekka said with a hoarse voice. Others cried out to her with similar pleads.

"They get plenty food," Benno argued.

"Whatever," Drake snapped. "When's the first one?" Drake addressed the question to Emmy.

"Uh, in a few days. It's Andrew."

"What?" Benno asked.

"Doesn't matter," Drake said quickly. "Just tell Andrew to expect visitors on his birthday. Get a cake. Let's go, Soren."

Drake and Emmy went outside. "Is Andrew the only one?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, Caine won't be satisfied with that. Perhaps we should go to the town's school and get their records."

Drake groaned.

"Caine's just going to send you there anyway after we tell him all this." He nodded in begrudging agreement.

"Hold up," Drake said when Emmy finished the last of the school's steps.

Emmy swivelled round. "What?"

"I got something funny to tell you." Drake had that same grin.

"I doubt our definitions of 'funny' are the same, so don't bother," Emmy said.

"Max is dead."

Emmy's mouth fell wide open. "Dead?" she whispered. He couldn't be dead; yeah, Drake had beat him up pretty bad but, he couldn't be dead. "Dead?" Emmy repeated, louder but still soft enough for the driver to be oblivious to it. "How?"

"They think he had internal bleeding, or shit," Drake said casually. "He died yesterday."

Emmy's stomach twisted and she felt something rise up from her throat, threatening to explode out her, but she forced it to stay down. "What did they do with…the body?"

"Put it a bin liner and buried it near the trees. Benno said they could have done with your brother—he was a heavy lump." Drake finished with a malicious laugh. He stopped when he caught the cold stare of Emmy. "What? Don't say you're sorry for the guy. He hated you, and I thought you hated him."

"I know," Emmy agreed, still keeping her voice low. "Though I'm not going to do a song and dance over someone dying. He was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die." Emmy didn't feels tears; she wasn't going to cry over someone like Max. Yet the numbness that she did have made her voice quiver, which amused Drake, and he sniggered at her.

"You killed someone!" she accused. She cast a glance to a driver, but though he was staring straight at them there was no sign he heard that.

There was no trace of guilt within Drake. His first kill; not someone that he had longed to kill, and not eloquently with a gun. But a person was still dead thanks to him. It made him feel proud of himself. That made Emmy appalled by him.

"What do you think those from the town will think when they hear someone died up here because of you?" Emmy asked. "Orc and his cronies are just low-level thugs, interested in getting booze and bossing others about. They wouldn't think this is 'funny'. Or, Sam? The noble hero who they're all fawning over—"

"Including you?" Drake snapped, a nerve had been hit. He didn't know why. Caine didn't like it when Diana had pointed out how cute Sam was, and now Drake felt the same way. "What, you have a little crush on Sam? Is that it?"

Emmy rolled her eyes at his pettiness. "Oh please. I'm just saying do you think Sam will happily let you be the Sheriff after this? And all those kids want a leader, and Sam looks like a far better one compared to anyone associated with you."

"It doesn't matter what anyone in that stupid town thinks of this. Because they'll never find out. Who's going to tell them? No one still at the school, because they either can't escape or they know that they'll be next if they leave their post. I'm not going to tell anyone, in case they run their mouth off. Are you? Tell everyone, so they try and get rid of Caine. Big brother ain't going to keep babysitting you if you're the reason he got kicked out of that nice office." Emmy was deflated; the psychopath was right. "Besides, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have had to intervene. If you want someone to blame, maybe take a look at yourself."

Drake walked away from her, leaving her to absorb his words. If she had just held her tongue and walked away when they let that girl go. Her eyes wandered toward the line of trees, where she estimated Max to be.

"C'mon!" Drake ordered. Emmy took a final look at the school, praying that it would be the last time she'd ever have to see it, and went to the car.

"You're dropping me off at the town hall," Drake told the driver, "and driving Emmy to the school. Stay with her until she's finished what she's doing there."

Emmy took a deep breath and tried to focus the boring landscape, rather than Drake's sadistic thoughts, the driver's curiosity at what was going on, or her own thoughts. She wasn't the one who had killed Max. And she would not bear the guilt.


End file.
